KINGDOM HEARTS: FORGOTTEN SCOURGE
by XGamer7
Summary: Five years have passed since the final battle with Xehanort. Now a new unknown force appears and spreads throughout the worlds. Can Sora, Madoka, and all their friends stop this new threat? This story takes place after FATE-BOUNDED SOULS.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **GREETINGS EVERYONE. AS STATED IN THE SUMMARY THIS IS A SEQUEL TO FATE-BOUNDED SOULS. I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU GIVE THAT A READ IF YOU HAVEN'T BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY.**

 **THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE A TWO-SIDED PROJECT. I'LL BE POSTING THIS STORY HERE AND MY ARTWORK RELATED TO THIS ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT, WHICH HAS THE SAME USERNAME AS MY FANFICTION USERNAME. I'M HOPING THAT I CAN PULL THIS WHOLE THING OFF.**

 **AND AS PER THE USUAL, I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA. ALL CHARACTERS AND THEMES FROM THESE FRANCHISES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **SO SIT BACK, RELAX, AND ENJOY THE STORY...AFTER THE FOLLOWING PROLOGUES.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue 1: The Wandering Pair_**

As the sky gives off a violet hue, rising from the horizon is a pillar surrounded by a several halos of multiple sizes. Taking in the landscape is a tall figure wearing a white coat and hood covering their entire body. The figure stands looking at the sight before it. "To think…" the figure spoke with a masculine voice, "that it would come to this. And here I thought…"

"Master Atef," a young man's voice speaks out. The figure turns around. Inside a small rock shelter; a pair of blue eyes can be seen within the shadows. "Now I'm wondering if we did the right thing? Also, are you certain that its safe for us here?"

"There is no need to worry, my little friend," Atef speaks before turning back to the tower upon the horizon. "The concealment spell I placed shall protect us for a few days. That should be enough time."

"I don't understand, why don't we leave? Unless, there's something for us to do here."

"No, nothing of the sort this time. We should simply wait and then depart."

"Again, why do we need to wait?" the figure in the shadow speaks with a tilt its head; indicated by the slight rotation of the eyes.

"Simple." The cloaked man looks to the sky. "The road ahead has yet to be paved."

* * *

 ** _Prologue 2: Visitor From Another World_**

The sun shines bright on a bustling city. On one of its streets, a young woman walks on the sidewalk. She has blonde hair with two curled ponytails on her sides, shaped liked drills. She mainly is wearing a white, collared dress shirt with a long, brown skirt; patterned with yellow flowers. She wears a pair of black stockings that go up to her knees along a pair of black ballet flat shoes. A brown purse hangs off of her right shoulder, her right hand cradling it. She slows down her pace as she moves closer to a building to her right. A colorful sign, hanging from a pole jutting out of the building above the door, states "MAGICAL PASTRIES." The woman takes a key from her purse before inserting it into the keyhole on the doorknob.

She enters a café, a bell ringing due to the opening of the door. There is little light due to the blinds on the windows facing towards the street are down. She flips a few switches on the wall next to the door, brightening the restaurant. She immediately presses a few buttons on a security box above the lights; disengaging the system. She turns around to face the main counter on the other side of the room. She takes a few steps forward before stopping as she spots something to her left with curious hum. Between two rows of tables is a small figure. She slowly walks towards it. She soon takes in the details, the figure wears a blue jacket with silver linings and blue pants that also has silver linings along with a pair of blue and black shoes with white soles. The being is laying on the floor on its stomach. What catches her attention is a big ball of black fluff protruding from the back of the figure's pants. The figure groans as it slowly sits up. At this point, the woman notices the being has two long, black ears.

"Pardon me," she says, catching the figure's attention. "Who…are you?" the being turns its head around towards its left…

* * *

 ** _Prologue 3: Nightmare From The Past_**

Darkness is all that one can see. Not a single trace of light. In the middle of this empty void is a girl. Her appearance would make one assume she is around fifteen years old. She has white, long, wavy hair with a dark brown ribbon tied around her head. She wears orange clothes with white fur at the edges. She looks around, eyes slowly scanning her surrounds. Her mouth is slightly open as she whimpers. She hears something shifting behind her causing her to make a small squeak. She turns around only to find nothing.

She hears it again. She turns back around, again nothing is there. Her heart is pounding. Her mind trying to rationalize what is going on. She holds her breath with clenched teeth. Finally she felt something breathing on her neck. She turns are around. Her pupils shrink as her eyes and mouth widens; gasping every three seconds. In front of her is a giant white, cloud-shaped face. The pupils of its eyes are red on the outside ring, yellow in the middle, and a bright blue with a black dot in the middle. Yellow circles mark where the creature's cheeks would be and a yellow cone sprouting from the middle of the face with the point ending with a red ball of fluff. Its wide, open smile, mouth filled with sharp fangs, gives it the image of a deranged clown.

The girl is petrified with fear. She wants to run but her body wouldn't obey. The face opens its mouth wide open. Her eyes stare at the pure darkness between the teeth. Soon it was the only thing she could she before her ears register the sound of the monster's teeth snapping shut.

The girl springs out of the covers of her bed. Her breathing hard, her face covered in cold sweat. She is able to get a hold of herself after a minute before shivering as she hugs herself. "Not again…" she whispers. "Why do I keep having that nightmare?" she whimpers. Seconds later, see finally recognizes her room is filled with the warm glow from the twilight sun outside. She looks to the window on her left, trying to figure out what time of day it is. On her neck is a thin black chain. Dangling from that chain is an orange, egg-shaped gem with an outer golden ring. The gem glistens from reflecting the sunlight.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: READY FOR A NEW ADVENTURE**

*MICKEY MOUSE CLUB MARCH*

The sky is blue with several white clouds decorating the peaceful scene. The sky makes the castle below it shine. The exterior appears warped in different directions. The walls are generally stone white. Each of the rooftops are blue cones with yellow flags waving with the wind proudly. In one of its halls, an anthropomorphic, white duck, wearing a blue wizard's hat and coat walks forward on the red carpet that covers the entire floor with gold trimmings at where the floor meets the walls. If he were to look to his left, he would see the grand garden of the castle. The castle garden is donned with multiple bushes and green, plant statues of different anthropomorphic animals playing different instruments. In the center of the garden is a castle-like structure that also appears to be made from a large bush. To his right, are two large doors that seem to stretch to the ceiling; about the height of a giant. The doors are violet with a head symbol composed of three circles in a darker shade on the fourth panels on both doors from the bottom. He continues to walk forward; where a pair of brown, wooden doors, also sporting the same symbol, awaits him at the end of the corridor.

On the other side of those doors is an office. A brown desk on the left with a small house on it next to a quill pen in a jar of ink. On the wall behind it are rows of shelves filled with books. To the right is a gold, crafted fireplace that also appears warped. The back of the room is lined with more shelves filled with books, again the exterior of the wall looks warped. In front of that is a small, black mouse, about the same size as the duck, wearing a pink dress, a gold tiara with the red castle symbol in the middle. The opening of the door catches her attention. She turns around to find the duck, who is the castle's magician.

The duck salutes with his right hand, "I'm back, Queen Minnie."

The mouse smiles, "Oh, welcome back Donald. How was your vacation with Daisy?"

Donald lowers his arm. "It was great," the magician responds, "me and Daisy had a wonderful time together". He looks around the room; looking for someone else. "Where's the King?"

"Oh, he left a few days ago. He received a letter and immediately left."

"Who was it from?" Donald asked.

"It came from an old friend," a new voice called out. The two turns towards the desk. On it is a small cricket with a blue top hat with a yellow band, a black suit over a red shirt and wearing white gloves along with yellow and black shoes. He is the royal chronicler, Jiminy Cricket. "If I recall correctly, I believe it came from Oswald."

"What is written on it?" the Duck said curiously.

"Well-" Jiminy starts before being interrupted by the doors suddenly opening.

"Queen Minnie! Queen Minnie!" a squeaky voice called out.

"We got an emergency!" another squeaky voice yells out. Everyone turned towards the doors, finding two chipmunks in yellow clothes scurrying towards them. They stopped in front of Donald; jumping up and down as if there's no tomorrow. They are the Gummi ship engineers, Chip and Dale.

"White monsters started to show up all over town!" Chip cries out.

"And they're right at the front gate!" Dale continued.

"Goofy is already there, but I don't how long he can hold them off!"

Minnie brings a hand to her mouth. "Oh, dear. Donald can you…" Minnie starts to ask but is cut off by Donald's quick reply after the wizard turns around.

"Don't worry. I'll help Goofy out right away!" he exclaims with a salute before immediately running to the doors.

*UP DOWN ADVENTURE*

Goofy, the captain of the kingdom's knights, has his iconic blue shield in front of him, emblazoned with the symbol of their kingdom, looking left and right with the castle gate behind him. The gate itself seems out of place due to the vibrant colors the nearby houses in the plaza. In the center of the plaza is a large gazebo. Between Goofy and the gazebo are the monsters that are invading the kingdom.

The monsters appear to look like ghosts with no legs; they float just about a few feet from the ground. Their 'faces' are composed with a strange symbol. The symbol has several heart references with two eyes. If one were to guess the symbol the emblem is closest to, it would be a question mark. They have two arms that both end with a point.

Goofy brings his shield arm back before flinging his shield like a Frisbee. The shield hits the monsters in the front row; staggering them. The shield returns to its owner before another one of the monsters quickly rushes up to him. The knight spun around once, his shield knocking back the monster. Though his face is one of curiosity, he is serious of his job.

The monster he struck regains its composure before getting hit by a fireball. The monster disappears in a puff of white smoke. Goofy looked back, to find Donald, with his wand in his right hand, running to the knight's side. "Thanks, Donald."

"Don't thank me yet, we need to stop these things!"

"Right," said the captain as he looks back at the creatures.

One of the monsters gets close before quickly thrusting its arms. Goofy blocks the attack, causing the creature to recoil. Donald fires a shard of ice from his staff, eliminating the attacking creature and hurting the monsters behind it. Goofy twists his body halfway before he spins slightly off the ground, ramming into the monsters. Goofy stops spinning after moving back to Donald's side. The duck raises his staff; a spark emanating from it. Bolts of lightning descend on the monsters, eliminating them. After a few seconds they both give a sigh of relief.

Wisps of white smoke appear out of nowhere in front of them before gathering into one. At that instance another one of the monsters appears. Seven more appear behind it. "Time to get serious!" Donald proclaims before winding up his wand arm. The moment he raises the staff, a single bolt of lightning hits one of them, and the electric shock spreads to the entire horde eliminating them.

Donald gives off a questionable quack. Goofy noticed the wizard's response to the spell. "Was that you Donald?" Goofy asked after looking at his feathery friend.

"Not me," the magician replies with a shake of his head.

"It was me," a new voice called out. The duo looked forward to find a familiar face. He is about Goofy's height, has brown spiky hair going in different directions. He wears a black trench coat with short sleeves over a red, long-sleeved shirt. He sports a pair of black shoes and black pants. In his right hand is a giant key; it has a yellow-golden hand guard, with a silver shaft that ends with the teeth shaped like the outline of a crown. Around his neck is a silver chain with a unique crown symbol on it.

"Sora!" the duo cried out in joy at the same time, recognizing the Keyblade Master.

The young man's blue eyes brighten up along with his trademark smile before walking up to the two, dismissing his weapon, the Keyblade. But he stopped for a moment before being tackled to the ground by his traveling buddies from his earlier journeys. After a few seconds they get off him, giving him room to stand up. The man sighs but still keeps his smile. "Do you have to do that every time we see each other?"

"Sorry about that," Goofy said. "It's just been awhile."

"Come on, it's not been that long, I was here for the Dream Festival a month ago, remember?"

Donald gives off a sheepish laugh. Goofy proceeds to ask, "So what brings you out here?"

"Well, I thought I just visit you guys. But as soon as I got here, those things were already wrecking the town," He places his hands behind his head, "so I've been beating them up until I got here. I think that group I just took down was the last of them."

As if on cue, more of those monsters appear behind Sora. Sora immediately senses them before turning around, holding the Keyblade behind him with one hand and his empty hand extended, the palm facing towards the enemy, in a crouched position; his left leg is bent forward while his right foot is behind him. At the same time Donald and Goofy raise up their respective weapons, "What was that thought?" Donald asks sarcastically.

Sora leaps forward, knocking down several of them with his Keyblade and is now positioned in the middle of the group. Donald casts a protective Aero spell on Sora as Goofy tosses his shield at the enemies, damaging them. Before the shield returns to the knight, one of the creatures performs a backflip in attempt to 'kick' the Keyblade Master. Sora blocks it with his Keyblade after a swift turn of his footing. He blocks another attack from a different opponent that's nearly behind him. Sora grabs his Keyblade with both hands; the weapon pointing to his right. He spins around; amplifying the Aero spell surrounding into a vortex of blades that eliminates the rest of them.

Donald and Goofy walk up to Sora, who turns around to meet their faces; dismissing his Keyblade. "Just like old times, huh," said Sora as he put his hands behind his head.

"You said it!" Donald exclaims with a pump fist in the air.

"I hope that's the last of them," Goofy hopefully says. Immediately their attention is drawn to the barking of a dog. The three turn to the castle gate. Running up to them is Pluto, the King's faithful dog. He looks at them while standing in a guard-like position.

"What's wrong, Pluto?" Donald asks. Pluto in response chase his tail in a circle for a few times before running back up to the gate. He immediately turns around and bark several more times.

Sora looks up at the gate with a serious look. "Something's happening at the castle," he concludes.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Donald yells out, "Let's go!" The trio rushes to the gate.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the trio are walking down the corridor that leads to the King's office with the Keyblade Master behind the castle residents. Just as they got in front of the doors of the throne room, Sora suddenly stops. Before looking to his left, staring at the garden. The other two turn around. "What's wrong, Sora?" Goofy asks.

Sora does not respond, his eyes focused on the garden. He slightly lowers his head, his eyes not moving from the garden. Sora runs forward. He puts a hand on the rail before leaping over it and landing inside the garden. Donald and Goofy look at each other before running towards the railing as well. Goofy jumps over the rail, while Donald jumps to grab it, and hangs there for a few seconds as he pulls himself over it, his feet waddling in the air. He manages to flip over the railing, only to land on his bottom. After shaking his head, he jumps back up before running for a few yards and stops at Sora's left, while Goofy is on the young man's right.

*STRUGGLE AWAY*

Seconds, later Sora snaps his head upwards, "Here it comes!" Large wisps of white smoke appear just as the trio takes out their weapons. They converge into a single large cloud that practically covers the entire garden in its shadow. The cloud disperses revealing a gigantic creature. It has four large legs; connected to a large central body via ball-like joints. The central body is about ten yards above the castle-like bush in the center of the garden. It is mainly a white-gray, with white symbols adorning the legs. On the bottom half of the central body, is the same emblem the monsters in town are marked with. Above it is a large glowing, sphere with white wisps seeping from it. Surrounding the sphere are two giant drama masks; one representing laughter, the other tragedy. The masks circle around the sphere. The monster's size takes up the entire garden.

Wisps of smoke pop out of the sphere and drop at about a yard in front of the castle's defenders. Just as they hit the ground, they immediately turn into the same ghost-like creatures that appeared in town. The large monster moves its large legs around in a counter-clockwise route, creating shockwaves each time a leg hits the ground.

Sora immediately rushes in; cutting through the summoned monsters. He casts a Fire spell around him; burning through the monsters. Donald launches a fireball at the group. Sora jumps out of the group and the fireball explodes; eliminating the monsters. Goofy warns the two that one of the legs is coming at them. The trio scatters before the leg impacts. Unfortunately, Donald gets hit by the shockwave, sending him to a wall. Sora immediately casts a Cure spell on the wizard, who jumps back up and scowls at the giant monster.

Before the leg can move again, Donald summons a line of ten lightning bolts; piercing through the leg. Goofy spins in the air, hitting the leg multiple times. Sora casts several Blizzard-spells on the same leg before running up to it. The leg hits the ground again, this time Goofy gets hit by the shockwave. Sora jumps over the shockwave before air sliding into the leg. He follows up with a spinning attack, several more slashes and ends the combo with his signature Aerial Finish: an upward strike followed by a horizontal slash and ends with a vertical finish; creating glowing disc-like trails with each strike.

The giant monster stops moving before slumping towards its wounded leg. Sora jumps around on the nearby flora couple times before landing on the leg; now acting as a narrow platform that leads to the sphere and the masks slowly spinning around it. Sora rushes to the sphere, believing it's the monster's weak spot. After Sora reaches the halfway point, both masks stop; the happy mask staring at Sora. The space in the eye sockets glows bright quickly before firing two energy spheres. Sora continues his charge. Before the spheres hit their mark, the Keyblade Master slashes through them; dispelling the spheres. Sora continues his stride and arrives at the mask in two seconds. He jumps at the mask before dealing ten swift blows from his Keyblade. He lands before twirling his Keyblade and make a jumping, vertical cut at the mask. A carved, straight, vertical line appears directly in the middle of the mask, slowly splitting the object into two, before it completely crumbles. The remnants of the mask soon vanish into the air. Sora lands back on the garden just as the monster is able to stand on all of its feet.

The sphere glows bright as the remaining mask moves around faster. White fireballs disperse from the core. Donald and Goofy dodge as much to their ability; leaving them in awkward positions. Sora is jumping all over the garden. Several of the fireballs manage to hit him; but only for him to simply flinch. After the monster stops its assault, it launched more wisps of light. The wisps touch the ground and turn into the smaller ghost-like creatures. Their number however, is large. In fact, there is an entire army of them inside the garden. Sora tightens the grip of his Keyblade as Donald and Goofy run to his side.

Sora cannot help but let out a chuckle, "What do they think they are, Heartless?" The captain and wizard respond with determined smiles. They also feel a sense of familiarity; completely surrounded by enemies where their numbers seem endless. "Go!" Sora yells out several seconds later and the trio charge in different directions.

Five minutes later, Sora is up against five of the monsters. In the meantime, both Donald and Goofy are focusing their efforts on one of the giant's legs. Sora takes a step back bringing back his Keyblade as he slightly crouches forward. If one were to feel the tension that Sora is giving off, they would think of him as an experienced samurai, ready to draw his blade from its sheath. A moment later, Sora appears on the other side of the monsters; his Keyblade extended to the air in front of him. A second later, the monsters disperse into wisps. Sora looks at his friends. The captain of the knights performs Goofy Tornado; hitting the leg consecutively for several seconds. He quickly backs off before Donald casts Triple Pursuit; three ice shards that home onto the leg before zigzagging all over it; piercing it multiple times.

The monster slumps on the damaged leg. Sora rushes towards it. Again, Sora uses the nearby bushes to propel him towards the top of the leg and begins his charge after landing. The lone, sad mask looks directly at him. Both of its eyes and mouth glow. The hollowed areas soon fired three lasers. Just as the lasers about to hit their mark, the Keyblade Master slides forward with his legs in front. The laser is just inches away from his face as it bursts forward. After the lasers stopped, Sora springs himself up before jumping at the mask. Just like the previous mask, ten swift blows before dealing a vertical finishing strike. Just as its opposite, the mask shatters.

After Sora lands on the ground, the monster jumps up high. In the air it flips 180 degrees; the core is now facing towards the ground. The monster's legs also flip around, allowing it to land on the garden. The sphere glows before firing tens of lasers, their trajectories constantly moving. Donald and Goofy take shelter behind different plant statues. Meanwhile, the Keyblade Master raises a hand to cast a Reflectga; a light-based barrier spell. After fifteen seconds, the lasers stop.

Sora immediately raises his Keyblade. The barrier glows before being absorbed into the Keyblade. The Keyblade glows with a white, wispy aura. Sora positions his Keyblade behind him before slashing upwards. A vertical streak of light is unleashed from the slash (Reflectga Slash). The attack hits the sphere, causing the monster to jerk upwards before slumping completely to the side.

Sora calls out to Donald and Goofy before rushing quickly to the core, which is next to the castle-like bush in the center of the garden. Seconds later, all three are under the core. They raise their weapons towards the others' in the air. A glowing sphere with streaks surrounding it appears above the point where their weapons meet. The streaks flow faster and faster as the sphere glows brighter. The sphere flashes before disappearing and sparks are emanating from the monster's core, which immediately stands up on all fours. The monster stumbles around for five seconds before the core bursts. The monster makes one final jerk at that moment before slumping to the ground. Its body is now covered by white wisps before vanishing into thin air. The wisps stayed for a few more seconds before they dissipate as well. The trio lowered their weapons; smiling at each other. "Just like old times," Sora commented with the smile still on his face.

Minutes later, Queen Minnie enters the garden and is approaching the three friends. The three recognize her before saluting. "Donald, Goofy," she started out with a sincere voice, "Once again you have served us well." She looks up at Sora, "Of course, we are even more thankful that you arrived Master Sora."

Sora chuckles a bit before relaxing his stance and scratching his cheek. "Please, just call me Sora. Just because I'm a Keyblade Master doesn't mean you have to be so formal with me. After all, we're all friends right."

The Queen giggles in response, "I suppose you're right. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know those monsters, would you?"

"Sorry, this was the first time I fought them myself." The Keyblade Master crosses his arms, "And if you ask me, this is only the beginning." Something then dawned on Sora, "Say, is Mickey here by any chance?"

"Unfortunately, he's not here."

"I see," Sora said with a hand under his chin. "If he was here, then the situation wouldn't been so bad."

"You know there could be a connection," Jiminy says from the balcony in the main hallway. He hops down from the balcony. Ten seconds later he hops up to where everyone is at.

"Connection?"

Jiminy nods his head before taking out a journal. He presents it to the Keyblade Master. Not to strain his eyes on the small text, he uses a magic that one of his mentors in magic taught him only a couple years ago. He makes the journal the size of an average sized book. Jiminy tells Sora to turn to the page he marked. After finding the marked page, Sora read its contents as Jiminy explains his theory, "As soon as the King read this, he immediately left."

"Oswald, huh? Something about an experiment? And a warning that something could go wrong…"

"It might be too soon to say but-" Jiminy says before he get interrupted by the Keyblade Master.

"I think you're on the right track. I'm also willing to bet this isn't the only world those monsters have attacked."

"So, what now?" Goofy asks, scratching his head.

"Well, I think the best place for me to start is with Yen Sid."

"That sounds like a perfect idea, Sora," said Minnie.

Sora nods before turning around. He takes a few steps before looking back at Donald and Goofy. "Well then…Donald…Goofy…" he simply says. The two look at him; waiting for what he has to say. Sora simply gives a big smile. "Ready for a new adventure?"

*SORA'S THEME*

Donald and Goofy jaws drop with a smile as they look at each other before looking at Sora. "You bet!" Donald exclaims with a fist pump.

"Just like old times! All for one and one for all!" Goofy shouts out before giving off his trademark laugh.

Donald quickly straightens up before looking back at the Queen, "Your Majesty," he says before Queen Minnie answers.

"Of course, I wish for the four of you to have a safe journey. And don't worry Donald, I'm sure Daisy would understand."

The wizard deeply bows to her, "Thanks, Queen Minnie!" He looks back to Sora.

Sora takes a look at Goofy. His eyes shift to Donald before turning to his right shoulder as Jiminy hops on. Sora uses his magic again to shift the journal to its original size before handing it back to the Royal Chronicler. "All right! Time to get on the Gummi Ship!" Donald and Goofy make affirmative comments before the three heads towards the doors of the castle-like bush in the center of the garden. Their excitement can hardly be contained; for they will travel to the worlds once more for new adventures and to stop the unknown monsters from accomplishing their goals.

* * *

 _Destiny Islands_

As the crystal, blue sky reigns the day, the wind softly blows as the waves of the ocean washes the sandy beach on a lone island. Nothing but ocean for miles around except for a large island far in the distance. On a small islet lies a unique tree with the trunk bending towards its side; allowing one to either sit on it or lean against it as someone is now. The young man has long, silver hair, wearing a long white and yellow vest with a black trim over his fine-toned body. He sports a pair of navy jeans and black and yellow shoes. With his arms crossed, the Keyblade Master Riku, gazes onto the rolling waves with his blue eyes. "This may be a small world. But no matter how many times I come back, the waves certainly remind me of one thing." The man lets out a small contentful sigh before closing his eyes as a calm wind blows. "There is no better place than home."

For the next five minutes, he maintains his peaceful smile; enjoying the sound of the breeze in the air and the waves of the ocean. Suddenly a small gust blows, and the Keyblade Master's smile disappears as he tightens his eyes for a second before opening them up. He slowly raises his head to the sky. He first scans the airspace to the left before shifting his gaze on the sky to his right. "Huh," the man responds as his eyes widen a tad. In the sky is a small streak of light. "What's that, a shooting star?" The man continues to gaze at it for a few seconds before he drops his jaw with wide eyes. "Wait a minute. That's a…" Within the light, Riku can see a figure wrapped in it, "That's a person!" Soon, the light-wrapped figure splashes into the ocean. Riku rushes to the edge almost immediately before jumping. The sound of water splashing a second later.

After a few minutes, after the waves wash up against the beach, a figure in a soaked green garb plops onto the sand. Kneeling next to it, Riku is slightly panting with his hands slightly digging into the darkened, wet sand. He turns to his right, determining the figure to be a teenage girl wearing long, darkened, green dress shirt over a long-sleeved black shirt. "Hey, you all right?" he asks before turning her over. As soon as he did, he suddenly froze in place, his eyes slightly widened. The girl begins to stir and turns to his direction. Seconds later, Riku's eyes shoot open before jumping to his feet. He takes a step back, his expression full of disbelief. "Who-who are you?"

* * *

 _Oswald's Letter_

 _Dear Mickey,_

 _It has been a long time since we last saw each other. How have you been?_

 _Me? Well, let's just say that I've been busy for the past five years. I'm currently investigating a strange phenomenon in a unique world. The inhabitants here have a unique presence, but they're all friendly. Actually it's their circumstances that caught my attention. My investigation shows so far that these inhabitants do not actually belong in this world. Yet they are somehow connected to it. Since then I've been researching and observing the daily routines here. Not that I wanted the role or attention, they pretty much put me in charge. I took the task in hopes of getting them to know exactly who they are._

 _Right now, I think I have made a breakthrough. However, the experiment I'm about to perform is very risky. But if I'm right and the experiment succeeds, then these people here will finally be able to know what they truly are. If the experiment fails, I believe it can cause a catastrophe. Though I know the risks, I just feel terrible for these people, not knowing exactly who they are and where they came from._

 _My friend… The true purpose of writing this letter is to warn you. Though I'm reluctant myself in performing this experiment, but I want these people to have the answers to know who they are. Not even I know what would happen. If anything goes wrong, I need you to find my reports; they detail everything that I've come to learn about them, this world, and my research. If things get out of control, I will take full responsibility for what happens._

 _I hope we shall see each other again._

 _Oswald._

 _P.S. Say hello to everyone at the castle for me._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **AS YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THROUGH, I'M INTRODUCING A NEW ORIGINAL ENEMY. ARTWORK OF THE CREATURES ARE ALREADY UP ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT.**

 **I'M TAKING A BIG GAMBIT BY INTRODUCING AN ENTIRELY NEW TYPE OF ENEMY BUT I'M CONFIDANT I CAN PULL IT OFF.**

 **AND YES, I HAVE ADDED OSWALD, THE LUCKY RABBIT INTO THIS STORY.**

 **AS FOR ATEF IN THE FIRST PROLOGUE, HE WAS INTRODUCED IN MY OTHER STORY,** ** _FORBIDDEN SECRETS_** , **IN THIS CROSSOVER IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT ONE YET.**

 **PERSONALLY, I CAN'T WAIT FOR KINGDOM HEARTS III; ALREADY GOT MY COPY PRE-ORDERED. THIS CHAPTER IS MORE OF PREVIEW/TEASER FOR THE UPCOMING STORY.**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE READY IN ABOUT TWO TO THREE MONTHS.**

 **UNTIL THEN ENJOY THE PREVIEW.**

* * *

 **Preview**

 **I finally found you**

 **We may have a slight problem**

 **Are the rumors true?**

 **FORCE GEM**

 **We don't want to keep them waiting, right?**

 **You want her, you'll have to get through me first**

 **I just did what I could.**

 **Next Chapter**

 **WHO ARE YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **First, I already beaten Kingdom Hearts III and I can say that it was worth the wait. While not the best game in the series I can say it was worth it.**

 **Personally, I'd give it an 8.5 out of 10.**

 **Now without any further delay, let's begin the next chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: WHO ARE YOU**

*LAZY AFTERNOONS*

Twilight Town, a world in between light and darkness, always enveloped in perpetual twilight, is bustling as usual with the people coming and going. In the section known as Tram Common, a young teenage girl with white, long, wavy hair, stares at a poster. She is wearing a pink tunic shirt over a long black skirt that goes down to her knees. She wears a pair of arm warmers on her arms; stopping just before her elbows. Around her neck is a small, black chain. On said chain is an orange, egg-shaped gem with an outer golden ring. But her most unique trait is her eyes, which contained two colors. From the pupil, they are yellow before instantly becoming red.

"What are you looking at Charlotte?" a woman's voice calls to her. Charlotte turns to her right, where a young woman is walking towards her. The woman was wearing an orange, long sleeved dress shirt over a white shirt and black tie with a brown skirt that stops short of her knees and black leggings. Hanging from her right shoulder, is a brown purse with flower motifs on it. As for the woman herself, she has long brown hair with several bangs and is strung into a pony tail on the back of her hair; wrapped by a green band. Her sea green eyes shine with kindness; reflecting the smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, madam," Charlotte responds with a slight bow.

The older woman giggles in response to her gesture. "You know you don't have to call me that. Just call me Olette."

"Yes, I'm sorry," she says with another slight bow. She turns back to the poster, "what is this for?" she asks.

Olette looks at the poster before drawing a nostalgic smile. "It's the tournament for a sport we have here in Twilight Town, Struggle."

"Struggle?" the white-haired girl asks as she looks back at the woman.

Olette looks back at Charlotte before nodding. "It's actually quite popular," she says before turning back to the poster. "It's mostly young boys that play it. I still remember all the times that I would root for my friends playing the tournament near the end of our summer vacations." She gives off a slight chuckle before looking back at Charlotte. "Sorry, I just simply enjoy the memories I made with all my friends."

Charlotte gives a sad smile before looking at the poster, "You're lucky. I don't remember anything at all. Just only my name."

"Sorry," Olette says with a slight frown. "Do you still remember nothing?" the younger girl simply shakes her head. The older female's eyes widen slightly before she giggling. Charlotte looks back at her with a curious stare. "Now I'm the one that's apologizing," Olette says with a smile and closed eyes.

Charlotte makes a slight gasp before a slight smile makes its way on her face. "It's okay. I'm grateful that you're taking your own time for my sake."

The young woman nods before pulling down her left sleeve to check the time on her watch; which is facing the same direction as her palm. "We still got plenty of time before the next train," she says before lowering her arm. "But we should still get there early. The station is more packed these days." Charlotte nods and follows Olette towards the inclined street to the station.

After a few minutes, the two finally finished climbing the paved hill and past the gate, with the station in front of them. Just as they got to the middle of the outlook, the station's doors open; revealing a young woman with steel-blue hair "Olette," the woman spoke. Olette looks up the stairs before smiling.

"Hey, Fuu," Olette responds with a smile. The woman, having her left bangs cover her left eye; her other eye is visible with a deep red iris, nods. She wears a deep blue uniform shirt and pants of a duller shade of blue which stops at a pair of black boots. Fuu continues walking down the steps and stops a few feet away from the other two. "You're patrolling here today?" Olette asks.

The other woman nods. She looks down at Charlotte. "Is she the one?"

"Yeah, she's the one I told you about," Olette responds while looking at Charlotte before looking back at Fuu. "I already checked in with the records and confirmed that no one has reported her missing."

"So, you're going to the lab, then?"

"Yep," Olette says with a nod.

Charlotte looks up at her, "Lab?" she asks with a tilt of her head to the side.

"Don't worry, in a way you can call it a station of sorts," the brunette responds before looking back at Fuu.

"Like to chat some more, but we got to get to the train taking us to Park Station."

"Understood," Fuu says with a nod, "Take care." She turns to the street that the other two came from.

After Fuu is halfway to the gate, Olette remembered something, "Just a moment." Fuu stops before pivoting on her left foot to look back at the brunette. "I just heard something earlier today. Are the rumors true?" the brunette asks with a worried expression.

Fuu stands there for a few seconds. "Affirmative. Be careful."

"Got it," Olette says with a nod before looking back at Charlotte, "We should get going." Charlotte nods in response and follows the older woman to the station.

The train slowly slows down before making a stop next to a platform in front of a wooded area with people moving around here and there. The sign in the ark above the platform says 'PARK STATION.' As soon as the doors open, both Charlotte and Olette walk out the door. After walking through the path for about ten minutes, Olette turns to Charlotte. "Come on, this way," she says before walking off the path and into a more wooded area.

"Where are we going?" the white-haired girl asks as she stops with a curious tilt of her head. "Why aren't we sticking to the path?

"Simple, the lab is this way," Olette says after turning around. "Before, you would have to go through a drainage canal that was hardly used. It was then to put in a vote to close it down and create a park in these woods along with the new rail line." Her smile becomes sheepish, "It's just that only a certain few know about the lab and we like to keep it like that."

"Are you sure you can take me there?" Charlotte asks with a frown, not wanting to get the older woman in trouble.

"Don't worry," says the brunette with an inviting wave of her left hand. "They already know you're coming. Besides it's the only place left to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," she says with a gentle smile before turning around. "We don't want to keep them waiting, right?"

"O-okay," Charlotte says before following the brunette onto the off-beaten trail.

* * *

After traveling the woods for a small while, the density of the woods weaken and immediately see a clearing ahead. As soon as they reach the clearing, a two-story mansion stands. In front of it is a gate that takes up the entire width of the clearing. The iron bars at the entryway are open towards the mansion. Standing to the left of the entryway, from the girl's perspective' is a young man with messy blond hair. He is wearing a military-camouflage vest over a black shirt and a pair of heavy, black jeans over a pair of brown boots. Around his neck is a pendant of a yellow 'X.' In his right hand, is a silver hilt and pommel below a long, blue bat-like object, resting on his right shoulder. It nearly looks identical to the weapon on the poster Charlotte saw earlier.

He turns to the incoming females. "Olette!" the man says while raising his weapon for a few seconds.

"Hayner," Olette greets back with a smile.

The two ladies stop in front of him before he looks down at the white-haired girl. "So, this is our latest customer, huh?"

"Customer?" the younger asks with a tilt.

"Yep, that means you need to pay up front for our services," he says with a cheeky smile.

"Cut it out, Hayner," Olette says with a disapproving frown while crossing her arms. "This is no time for one of your bad jokes."

"What," the man responds with a shrug, "can't I have a little fun?"

"Come on, she's still a kid. Beside you know we don't charge for anything."

"Yeah, yeah. Always the serious one," Hayner says with a dismissive wave as he looks away for a few seconds.

The woman sighs; shaking her head and bringing a hand to her temple, "Why don't you act your age and just let us through?"

"Since when you need my permission," Hayner responds with a wave. "The 'genius' is waiting for you at the basement. Better not keep him waiting."

"Right," Olette says softly, deciding to pick this up at a later time. Olette walks past her friend.

Charlotte looks up, "Um…" she starts out, trying to find her words.

Hayner beats her to the punch, "Just forget what I was saying earlier. By the way, name's Hayner."

"Uh…Charlotte," she responds.

"Well, go on," tilting his head towards the mansion with a more genuine smile.

Charlotte nods before catching up to Olette. "Is he always like that?"

"Not always," she says with an exasperated smile. "He only acts like that when he's extremely bored. Overall, there isn't anyone else I would trust more than him. Of course, he's less dependable than the next person we're meeting."

"Hey, I heard that!" Hayner rebukes as the girls enter the mansion.

* * *

Inside the mansion, lies a room filled with circuits and monitors simply known as the Computer Room. In one of the corners, is a slightly heavy, man with black, pineapple-shaped hair, sitting in front a bunch of monitors. The man is typing away on one of several keyboards in front of him. "Let's see…" the man starts to say, "where did I place that file regarding Ansem's latest findings…"

"Pence," Olette's voice called to him. He swiveled on his chair, facing the brunette and the white-haired teenager, Charlotte.

"Hey Olette," Pence says with a raised hand to his friend. He turns his gaze on the other girl. "You must be Charlotte. Olette already told me you'll be coming in today."

"Yes, it's nice meet you sir," she says with a slight bow.

"The pleasure's all mine." He turns to his friend, "Did you tell her exactly why she's here?"

"Not yet," Olettes responds with a small shake of her head, "I think it would be easier to explain it here."

"Makes sense," Pence responds with a shrug and a smile.

"What makes sense?" Charlotte asks, looking between the two young adults.

The two grown-ups look at each other before wearing slightly serious expressions.

"Charlotte," Olette begins, "its best that you know. You are not from this town."

"In fact," Pence continues, "you are actually from a different world."

Charlotte looks at them with a dumbstruck expression. It took her about ten seconds to finally let the words sink in, "A different world…"

Pence nods, "You see, this particular facility is actually a communications line with other worlds. Every now and then, we get visitors from other worlds. Mainly those that just started seeing the unknown or gets pulled into some random gate or portal. Our job is help these outsiders find a way back home."

"While we cannot travel to other worlds," Olette continues, placing a hand on her chest, "we have connections to those that have that ability."

"So I'm an outsider?" Charlotte asks out aloud, with a hint of fear.

"We're not saying you don't belong here."

Pence follows up, "It's just that its your best bet in finding out your past."

"My past…" she says in a loud whisper. "You think, the key to my memories…" she pauses before looking up, "is in a different world?"

"I'm sorry this is a bit of a shock, but-"

"No," Charlottes says, shaking her head, "it's alright." She looks down, clutching on her pendant. "I want to know who I am exactly. And if the answers are outside of this world…" she closes her eyes. Seconds later she looks up at them with determination, "then I will go the outside."

Both adults smile at her resolve. "Great," Pence says enthusiastically before turning around. The computer makes several beeps as he touches the one of the several touchscreen keyboards. "All right, I just got a signal out, so someone can pick you up." After typing for a few more seconds a panel in the wall opens up just left of the monitors. Coming out of the panel is a mechanical apparatus with a dish and needle pointing down towards a flat surface. "While we wait," he spins his chair around, "can I see that pendant of yours?"

"This?"

"Yeah, this device can scan just about anything. If your pendant is made out of a certain material, it can make a comparison with our records and help determine exactly which world you came from." Charlotte nods before taking off the accessory. She hands the crystalline object to the older man. Pence places it on the scanning platform. After hitting a few keys, a bright light exudes from the apparatus, making a slight whistling noise. It wasn't long before a beam shoots out of the needle and onto the crystalline object. Several screens on the monitor are instantly going through records while detailing the analysis of the object. The man makes a small hum with a hint of surprise.

"What is it?" Olette asks.

Pence hums for a second, "There's bad news, and weird news."

"What's the bad?"

"Whatever this thing is made of, it's not in our records."

"And what's weird?"

"Well, this is no ordinary piece of jewelry. It seems to be holding some type energy." Pence picks up the item before handing it over back to Charlotte, "Hard to tell what it is. Most likely its some sort of enchanted item."

"Enchanted…" Charlotte asks as she places the pendant back around her neck.

"Yep, and according to the data on its energy signature; its very unique and definitely not known in our system. My best conclusion at this point is that it has something do with you. Maybe if you can try to harness it, it might help you jog a memory or two."

"Harness it…" she says while looking down at it.

Olette speaks with a raised finger, "I may not be magical in any sense, but I heard from a friend once is that the best way to understand and harness a magical force is to try and feel it out. And if that isn't enough, just look into yourself."

"Just look into myself…" she says in a barely audible whisper. She narrows her eyes before looking at the two adults. "Okay I'll give it a try." She grasps the gem with both hands before closing her eyes.

She doesn't know how long her eyes were closed; searching for anything within her in a void of complete blackness. An audible growl breaks the silence around her. She opens her eyes to find nothing but darkness. Another growl rumbles the air; coming from behind. Her eyes widen with fear. She turns around before her pupils dilate. A giant, clown-like face hovers in front of her with a hungry smile. She is familiar with it all too well, the nightmare that has been haunting her. She takes a few steps back; hoping it would not come closer.

Suddenly, a hand about the same size as hers with black fingerless gloves, gently grabs her right hand. She immediately recognizes the gesture and slowly turns towards her right. Once she is able to see behind her, the fear in her eyes dim and eventually replaced with light surprise. She is looking at a younger version of herself, wearing a small smile and unique clothes. Little did she know she now appears at the same age as the girl holding her hand in more normal attire.

Charlotte's eyes snap open, with a small gasp. "Are you okay?" Olette asked with a worried look.

Charlotte looks at the older woman before a small smile appears on her face. "Yes, I'm fine." Pence decides to ask if she saw anything. She immediately tells them what she saw, both the face of the nightmare that's haunting her, and the younger version of herself in the strange clothes. She asks if any of that is important.

"Honestly, I don't know," said the man. "Even though I've been going through Ansem's notes, I'm not exactly a psychological expert regarding dreams and visions." Charlotte looks down in disappointment. "But," he continues, catching her attention, "if I could take a guess, it sounds like the figure you saw may have been who you were in the past."

"You think so?" Charlotte asks before looking at her pendant. To her surprise, it seems to have a brighter gleam then she recalled.

Olette can see the younger girl's surprise, "While you were getting in touch with it, it started to glow and to tell the truth you also glowed for a bit."

"What!" she looks at the brunette with astonishment.

"Why don't you try it again, but don't just feel it, try to harness it and see what happens?"

"All right," is all Charlotte said before looking at the gem and closing her eyes. A few seconds pass before her pendant starts to glow. A second later, the amnesiac girl begins to glow as well.

Again, she is found in a void of darkness with eyes closed. She opens her eyes, they widen slightly as she sees her child self once again and see now notices she too appears at the same. She looks back at her mirror version, who nods and walks towards the girl. Moments later, the real Charlotte takes a step forward before taking two more steps. The mystical version of the white-haired girl continues to walk. Just as she is about to walk into the original; a light emanates between them before it engulfs them.

Through the haze of light, a small, black hand, holding onto a clear crystal. "Take this," a male, slightly squeaky, voice said, "You're going to need this Force Gem when things get real tough."

* * *

In the laboratory, the two adults look at the girl in astonishment as both the girl and the pendant glow; the light overtaking them. In one final flash, Charlotte is no longer wearing her normal clothes. After opening her eyes, Charlotte gasps at her clothes. She slowly spins around several times; going over outfit in different angles.

Her body is wrapped by a peach tube top, adorned with white cotton fur at the top and bottom and stops short of her naval. She has arm warmers, also adorned with white fur at the top, that go down to her wrists. She wears a pair of baggy, russet pants clinging to her waist and stops short of her knees. Underneath them is pair of jet-black leggings covering them down to her feet, which are encased by a pair red ballet flats. The base of her neck is adorned with a black fur collar. Attached to the collar is a thin, dull maroon cape that goes as long as her hair, ending with black fur as well. On top of her head is a black hairband with cat ears.

"If you ask me, you look like a Magical Girl from a fairy tale," Olette commented with smile, "It suits you perfectly."

"Umm… You think so?" she asks with a small blush as she slightly scratches her cheek. Suddenly, a beeping noise echoes through the room, startling her, as Pence and Olette turn to the monitors. Several screens were flashing red. "What's going on?"

"It's the proximity alarm", Pence says a serious face, "Looks like we got trouble in the city. As well as the nearby area. Bringing it up now." Some of the monitors have places of the town and the mansion's front gate."

"Hayner!" Olette cries out, seeing her friend fighting off white, ghost-like monsters. His Struggle bat glowing blue with electricity running through it. "Pence, this is bad we need to send a distress signal.

"Already took care of that. But at this rate those monsters will get through the front gate."

Charlotte looks down, putting a hand on her chest. After looking at the ground for a few seconds, her eyes turn serious. She looks up to the adults. "I'll help him."

"What?" Olette looks back at the younger female in surprise.

"I think I can do it. With my Force Gem active, I should be able to fight."

"Force Gem?" Olette asks with a tilt of her head. Her eyes widen, "Oh, you mean your pendant?"

"Yeah, I remember what it's called now."

"Then go for it," Pence says with casual tone and wave, before his tone turns serious, "I don't think Hayner can hold out much longer."

"Right!" Charlotte nods before running up the stairs. After navigating her way back into the foyer, she runs down the stairs. Before she can reach the doors, white wisps gather in front of them before two ghost-like figures, with heart-shaped symbols as their faces, appeared from them. She jumps back, planting her right foot behind her while raising her left arm in defense after landing. The two monsters charge at her. "Ha," she lets out as she jumps over them. She finds herself astonished that she jumped as high as the second floor.

After she lands, the monsters turn around and charge at her again. She strides to her left, avoiding them with ease. With her right hand in front of her, the curls her fingers on instinct. In a small flash of light, she is now holding onto a small, black trumpet with red dots. Without a thought, she breathes in deep and blows into the trumpet. Bubbles shoot out of the magical instrument as its sounds. The bubbles impact the monsters, causing them to be tossed around in place before fading away.

With the monsters gone, her eyes widen as the adrenaline from the scuffle wanes. She takes a good look at her weapon, it has a yellow brim, two feather-like protrusions like ears behind it, one red, the other blue, and a black ring above the grip with a yellow plus sign between the ring and handle. For some reason, that scuffle felt familiar. Perhaps this is who she was before losing her memories. She shakes her head at the thought, needing to focus on the task at hand and runs towards the doors.

Hayner swings his modified weapon, which is charged with electricity, hitting one of monsters stunning it. Hayner swings again, causing the stunned monster to vanish upon defeat. Two more of the white creatures remain, with two more appearing out of nowhere. One of the creatures rushes at him. The fatigued, young man gets hit and is sent back to the gate's wall; next to the entrance. The young man pants as he takes a few steps forward before falling back to the ground, "Dang it," he says as he winces in pain.

The mansion's door opens and Charlotte runs out. Seconds later, the whole sky seems to glow catching her attention as she stops. The sky suddenly flashes before the colors of twilight return. The sight amazed her for a few seconds, before recalling why she is out here. She runs through the gate standing in front of the four monsters. Hayner sees this, and could only offer a few words, "Hey, be careful."

"Don't worry, I can handle these things," she says with a sure voice. The monsters float around as she takes her stance, summoning her trumpet. After a few seconds, The Magical Girl takes a deep breath and fires a barrage of bubbles from her trumpet. Her attack destroys the two monsters in front. The remaining creatures approach. One rears back before thrusting the spike on its bottom half at her. She jumps out of the way, only to find the other ready to strike. The monster thrusts its arms. Charlotte ducks in time before springing herself with a backflip, kicking the attacking creature, disorienting it. She draws her attention back to the other one as it charges at her. She jumps to the side; avoiding it. It charges again at her, the Magical Girl jumps over it and towards the main gate. This results in the charging creature running into its disoriented brethren. Taking the chance, she blows into her trumpet. The bubbles impacting the creatures, which disappear in defeat.

Charlotte slightly pants as Hayner reorients himself on the ground before turning off his weapon. He looks at the Magical Girl with a smirk, "Wow! You're not bad."

Charlotte eyes widen, before pivoting just enough towards him just so she can turn her head with him with a nervous smile. "Uh…Thanks," is all she said, not used to having someone commending her after a fight.

"I finally found you," a female voice rings through the air, prompting Charlotte and Hayner to look around. The space in front of the pathway to the woods ripples with a white mist, catching their attention. Walking out of it is a black-cloaked figure. The cloak comes with a hood, covering their entire body. Along with the cloak's hood, the figure wears a white mask completely covering their face. The mask itself has the same emblem as the creatures they just fought, a heart shaped question mark with eyes. The figure stops in the middle of the clearing about five yards away from Charlotte. One could see that this figure is about a head taller than her.

Charlotte takes a step back, bringing a hand to her chest. "Who-Who are you?" she asks warily.

"You don't recognize my voice?" the masked girl asks with a tilt of her head before straightening out. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you got whacked by a Forgotten?" She asks with a shrug of her arms, revealing that she is wearing even more black under her cloak. "Oh well, no difference really. You have no idea what a pain it is to find you. Now, time to come along," she finishes as she starts to walk.

"No," Charlotte states in a low tone.

"What?" the cloaked figure stops.

"You're the one who sent those monsters right? How can you do this?" she says, swinging her arms in front of her.

"Honestly, who cares what is right?" the masked girl responds with an uninterested tone before placing a hand on her hip. "Now, are you coming or not?" Charlotte responds by shifting to her stance, gripping her magical weapon tighter. The other girl sighs. "Have it your way then. After all, doesn't matter. I've been told to bring you in." She places her right foot behind as she let her arms hang loose to her sides. "But I wasn't told to bring you in one piece.

The two combatants stare down at each other. Without warning, the masked fighter, zooms in and instantly punches Charlotte in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The mysterious foe immediately follows up with a punch towards her face; sending the defenseless girl a few feet away before hitting the ground. The magical girl groans, before trying to get. After a few agonizing seconds she manages to stand; clutching her stomach.

The black-cloaked girl sighs at the Magical Girl's futile attempt, "Sheesh, can't you see you are outmatched?" Charlotte glares in response before firing out bubbles from her trumpet as it sounds off loud. The mysterious figure jumps back a few times, leaving the bubbles burst in empty air. The white-haired girl pants with concerned eyes. Charlotte's opponent loosens her stance, "Fine then. Guess I can try out my new trick on you." The cloaked figure waves her right hand in front of her; conjuring flames into it before firing a fireball at the trumpet user. The targeted girl willed her body to move, but it refused; still recuperating from the recent beat down. The fireball explodes; consuming the girl.

The stack of smoke from the explosion lingers at the ground the Magical Girl was at. A metallic object suddenly flies through the smoke; spinning through the air. The cloaked magic user lets out her shock before backflipping into the air. The weapon continues to fly under her before suddenly returning towards its original position; passing under her again just before she lands on her feet. The object is caught at the hilt, surrounded by two handguards, by someone's left hand. Its wielder, a spiky blonde, young man with blue eyes. He sports a white jacket with a red underside over a black shirt, a pair of beige slacks and sneakers of black and white. As for the weapon it is now revealed to be a key-shaped object made of two metals, one black, the other white, combined together and at the end of the shaft are jagged teeth.

Standing behind the man is Charlotte, wearing an awed expression. The man turns to the girl behind him, "Are you okay?" he asks in a calm, concerned voice. The Magical Girl only nods in response. He looks up, finding the blond sitting next to the gate, "Hayner how's it going?"

"Just dandy, Roxas!" the local responds sarcastically. "What took you so long?!"

Roxas merely shrugs, "Sorry, I was busy fighting monsters all the way over here."

The black cloaked girl remains silent during the exchange, staring at the newcomer's weapon. "That's a Keyblade, isn't it?"

Roxas immediately turns to the cloaked assailant with a neutral expression. "So you know about the Keyblade. Honestly, I don't really care where you know that from. All that matters," Roxas immediately throws his Keyblade up into the air. After reaching its peak, it falls towards its owner, who catches it with his right hand. He waves it in a circle before pointing it at the invader "is teaching you a lesson!"

*THIRTEENTH REFLECTION*

"I'd pass, all I'm here for is her," the masked girl takes a step back, while raising her right hand in front of her.

"You want her, you'll have to get through me first," Roxas crouches slightly, bringing his Keyblade behind him.

The two stare down for a few seconds before both fighter's spring at each other. Just as the two are about to clash; Roxas's eyes widen slightly, before leaning back. His opponent's kick barely goes over the young man's body. _She's fast…_ he thought. The girl suddenly goes low and sweeps Roxas off his feet. The Keyblade Wielder is surprised by how fast the girl is. Yet Roxas already predicted she would go for his feet this time and was prepared. With a flick of his wrist; he twists his Keyblade before thrusting it into ground. The next instant; he spins his body around his Keyblade; and delivers a counter kick back at the cloaked girl. Knocking her towards the trees to the left of the mansion. The cloaked female tumbles on the ground before rolling up to her feet, sliding for a few more yards.

Roxas touches the ground before resuming his stance. After facing each other for a few seconds; Roxas charges in as the girl waves her hand; covered in flames. She launches a fireball at the Keyblade Wielder. Roxas attempts to dodge by pivoting with his front, left foot. But the fireball hits his arm and he reflexively drops the Keyblade. The girl conjures more flames and fires two more fireballs at the same time. It took about a second before the flames arrive in front of him. Before they could hit him; Roxas instantly moves to the side as a flash of light. He quickly appears next to the girl who makes a slight gasp. The young man already has his left arm cocked and a shining light in his left hand. He thrusts his hand forward. Just before his attack can hit, Roxas feels something odd and the girl manages to backflip; avoiding the pulse of light in the shape of his signature X-shaped necklace. Roxas looks at the girl with wary eyes.

He thrusts his right hand towards the Keyblade, which disappears instantly and appears back in his hand. The Keyblade Wielder instantly speeds towards her in a flash of light. After stopping just in front of her, he swings his weapon horizontally. The girl ducks; Roxas attack goes just above her head. She spins to the right before extending her arms. Roxas eyes widen before backflipping away and lands in front of Charlotte. _What was that…_ Roxas wonders as his opponent straightens up. Nothing occurs for a few seconds. Roxas brings a hand to his mouth as his eyes narrow.

After about fifteen seconds, he moves his hand from his face before grabbing his weapon with both hands. He lifts it over his head before swinging it halfway; the Keyblade now pointing towards his opponent. "Time to end this," he says before his weapon glows. He raises his Keyblade again. With a short yell, his weapon flashes and Roxas spreads out his arms to his sides. His single Keyblade becomes two weapons; one in each hand. His right weapon is all white and has a straight edge before ending with a sword-like notch. His left weapon is all black and has a jagged edge to it. At the end of this weapon are the same teeth of his Keyblade. The young man falls into his dual-wielding stance after spinning both swords.

The masked figure appears slightly shocked. Roxas takes the opportunity and disappears in a flash; reappearing in front of the cloaked girl. Roxas quickly goes on the offensive; the girl twisting her body as she is forced back to avoid any of the Keyblade Wielder's strikes. Just as he was about to land a hit on her mask, the girl raises her right fist to deflect the black blade with sparks and a clang of steel. Roxas still maintains his offensive as the girl continues to dance away from his attacks and makes several parries. After ten seconds, the young man stops his assault; both weapons pointing towards the girl. The cloaked fighter pants as specks of light floating away from the knuckles of her hands. Without warning, Roxas continues his assault. After five seconds of dodging the Keyblade Wielder's attacks, the mysterious girl jumps high with Roxas in pursuit.

Time seems to slow down as he closes in. At the height of her jump, she moves her arms in front of her. Roxas performs a double jump; backflipping away. The girl looks up at the Keyblade Wielder with both shock and confusion. The sound of a trumpet is heard around the area. The cloaked girl looks down before gasping in surprise as a torrent of bubbles are right in front of her. Her eyes catches Charlotte with her black trumpet in her mouth behind them. The bubbles explode with powerful shockwaves just before they hit the masked fighter. Unbalanced from the surprise attack, she falls to the ground with a loud thud. She rolls from the impact twice before trying to get up. She barely gets on her knees before the tip of Roxas' Keyblade, now back to its original form, is placed right next to her face.

The girl makes a sound of annoyance. "Fine, guess you win this time."

"Who are you?" Roxas calmly demands.

"Not telling. Next time; I won't hold back." She thrusts her hand onto the ground. The ground flashes at that moment. Glowing glass-like shards burst out from below, creating a glowing fissure beneath the girl; who falls into it. The light vanishes as the ground returns to normal.

Roxas turns to the Magical Girl before walking up to her. Roxas kneels down slightly so they are at eye level, "Thanks, couldn't pull that off without your help"

Charlotte looks to the left as a small smile appears as she pushes her index fingers against each other, "I didn't do much, I simply did what you told me." Her mind flashes back when Roxas placed a hand in front of his mouth during the battle. At that time, he was actually whispering to her. He told her that he'll get the attacker's full attention. Once he gets it and made the feint, that was Charlotte's chance to attack. Charlotte quickly brings her mind back into the present, widening her smile a bit.

The Keyblade wielder nods before getting up. He strolls up to Hayner. Once they are within a few feet, Roxas stops and raises his Keyblade towards the sky. The tip gives off a green glow before giving off a flash as he turns it. A green aura surrounds Hayner for a few seconds, before he gets up with a small grunt. "Thanks for that, man."

Roxas dismisses his Keyblade. "No problem," he responds as the two elbow bump.

"Roxas," Olette's speaks out as she walks through the gate.

"Good to see you again," the spiky blonde replies with a smile.

"Definitely. I'm guessing you're the one that got our distress signal."

"Distress signal?" Roxas asks with a head tilt, "I was already here; hanging out at Sunset Hill before those monsters attacked. Took me awhile to get here." He turns to the white-haired girl, "I don't think I've seen you before now that I think about it."

"I'm Charlotte," the girl responds with a smile. "Thanks for your help earlier."

"I do what I can. Was that girl the only one giving you problems?"

"No," she responds with a shake of her head, "I was actually fighting against those… things."

"You should have seen her man," Hayner said with an impressed tone, "she fought those things as if they were nothing."

"I wouldn't put it that way" the Magical Girl replies while looking down before looking back up, "I just did what I could." The three adults nod in response.

"I'm sure you did a good job," the Keyblade wielder says with a smile before sighing, "Still, can't believe I let her get away."

"Don't worry, man," Hayner says as he puts a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "You'll just have to restrain her the next time."

"Yeah, besides I'm worried about those monsters, never seen them before." Roxas looks up to the sky, "I just hope this is the only world they've been attacking. I have to check in with the others and see if there were similar attacks." Roxas takes out his Gummi phone and picks out someone from his list. To his confusion, an error popped up saying it cannot connect. "That's weird. I can't get a signal out."

"About that" Pence's voice rings out. Everyone turns to the lab's technician, who is walking through the gate. "We may have a slight problem."

"What type of problem?" Roxas asks with a frown.

"For some reason, the distress signal we were sending is bouncing back. Not only that, I can't get in contact with the outside anymore like you."

Hayner crosses his arms, "Meaning?"

Pence turns his head to him, "Hate to say it. But I think we're all stuck here." He turns his towards the Keyblade Wielder. "Did anything out of the ordinary happened out here? Other than the monsters and that cloaked person."

Roxas brings a hand to his chin as he slightly looks at the ground. "Come to think of it, after I cleared out the tunnels and got out the station exit. The sky flashed for a moment.

"I remember that," Charlottes pipes up. "It happened just as soon as I got out of the mansion."

Olette looks down with a worried expression, "And there were rumors of those strange monsters roaming about for the past couple days," She looks up towards the Keyblade wielder, "Do you think our world has…"

"Doubt it," he responds immediately. "If that happened we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

The brunette lets out a chuckle, "Of course."

Pence places his hands behind his head, "Considering our circumstances, most likely we must have gotten isolated from all the other worlds. If we can't leave, no one can probably get in either."

"Hold on," Roxas quickly rebukes. "That girl we were fighting earlier left through some kind of gate. Chances are it's the same type of gate those monsters are using to get here.

"Forgotten…" mutters the white-haired girl.

"Huh?" Hayner says in response as he and everyone else turn to her.

Charlotte turns to Hayner, "Just before she attacked me, she mentioned something about me getting hit by a Forgotten."

"Forgotten?" Olette asks with a tilt of her head.

Hayner's eyes widen, "Oh those white things that have been attacking us and the town?"

"Forgotten, huh," Roxas says as he brings a hand to his chin as he looks down. "I guess," he drops his arm and looks at the others, "it makes some sense in calling them that."

Olette turns to the spiky blonde, "How so?"

"I happened to run into Rai unconscious on the way here. After taking out the surrounding enemies, I checked up on him. He came to and looked at me all weird. Even weirder, he didn't recognize me."

"Come on, this is Rai we're talking about here," Hayner responds with a wide grin and a flick of his arm. "The guy can't even count right when going up and down the stairs.

Olette turn to the mansion's guard with a slight scowl, "Hayner, he may not be smart, but he's not forgetful." The woman crosses her arms, "He met Roxas a number of times, and do you think he would forget someone that was able to beat Seifer so easily four years ago?"

"Okay, okay point taken," the resident blonde shakes his head with his arms in the air for a few seconds. "Sheesh get off my case will ya?"

Pence speaks up, "Anyway, back to the topic at hand." He turns to Roxas, "if you need to leave you need to find out where one of their gates to this world."

"And that's the tricky part, isn't it," the world traveler responds exasperatedly. As if on cue, the Keyblade appears in Roxas' hand. He looks at it with a perplexed look, "Weird?"

Hayner looks at him with a questioning face, "Wait, you're saying it popped up on its own this time?"

Roxas nods as Olette looks up towards the sky. Immediately, she points towards it, "Look!

Everyone followed Olette's finger towards the sky away from the mansion. There they see a glow of light before it forms into a keyhole.

"Well, that was easy," the Keyblade wielder says with a smile. He turns his head back to the others. "Time for me to head out then," he says before turning back to the keyhole.

"Wait," Olette blurts out prompting the Keyblade Wielder to look back. Olette walks behind Charlotte. "Take her along," the brunette places her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "The reason we sent out a signal in the first place is so we can have one of you to get Charlotte home."

"Home?" he asks before realization hits him, "Wait, is she from a different world?"

The older woman nods. "Unfortunately, she has amnesia, so she doesn't remember much. Hopefully, if you take her with you, she can find her answers."

Roxas gives a quick shrug, "I don't mind. But what about you, Charlotte?" he asks as he walks up to her. He kneels down to her eye level, "It's going to be dangerous. We'll be world hopping for a bit and I suspect each world we go to from here on is filled with those Forgotten. Are you sure you want to come?" he asks with a serious expression.

Charlotte didn't speak right away. She looks down before dispelling her transformation, causing the traveler's eyes to widen slightly. She grabs onto the gem of her pendant before looking at the Keyblade wielder with a determined look. "Yes. I want to know who I am, what I am, and I'd like to know exactly what my nightmare is all about."

"Nightmare?" he respond in a serious, yet curious tone.

The magical girl looks down. "This nightmare that keeps haunting me. I know it has to do with my past." She looks back up, her determination shining in her eyes. "That's why I have to figure it out. So I can finally face my fears with it."

The young man smirks with closed eyes. He opens them, "No problem. I won't leave you behind until you remember your past." Charlotte nods followed by Roxas's own. "Okay, then ready to go?" Charlotte nods with a smile as she walks up to him. Roxas points his Keyblade towards the Keyhole. A magical seal appears below him and Charlotte as the others step back. The Keyblade fires a beam of light at the Keyhole. At the moment of impact, the Keyhole turns into a white hole in the sky. The light from the opened gate dowses the Keyblade Wielder and the Magical Girl. The two float before ascending into the gate.

"Good luck, you guys!" Hayner shouts with a big smile.

"We'll be rooting for you!" Pence says as he gives them a thumbs up.

"Be safe, you two," Olette says a caring smile as she brings her hands behind her.

The two look back at them as they continue to ascend. Charlotte waves her hand towards the town residents. "We will, and thanks for everything. I hope I'll see you all again someday." Roxas nods in agreement before they turn back towards the gate. The two disappear, along with the gate.

* * *

On top of a rooftop of an office building, a young woman with blonde hair, clothed in white garments, walks to the edge. From there she can see the rooftops of many buildings in the city. One of the more prominent builds is far taller than the one she is on, displaying commercials on a big screen, with the numbers "104" below it. She can hear the noises from the crowded streets filled with people and traffic. The woman has an idea of where she is at, Shibuya.

A male voice echoes, "So you're the one who got my message, Naminé."

The young woman turns around finding a man slightly taller in her, cloaked in a white aura on the other side of the rooftop. Naminé gives a warm smile. "And you're the one who called out to me, Joshua."

The glowing man walks towards her, "Not you specifically, you were the closest Keyblade wielder I sensed." The man stops at the center of the floor.

"I see. In that case, what is it that you need? You hardly get us involved unless you think it's something very important."

"Indeed," Joshua nods. "I happen to have an… intriguing guest right now. The person in question happened to fall into my domain, but is clearly alive."

"And this involves me how?" she asks with a tilt but her eyes filled with certainty.

"I'm sure you are aware that I did not call you just for that little aspect."

Namine ponders for a moment before her eyes widen slightly. "This person is from another world. That's the only explanation."

"Yes, unfortunately I'm unable to get any substantial information. The subject of this matter barely has any recollection." The man puts his hands into his pockets, "However you and I both know how finicky memories are. I managed to take a glimpse of them and determined that not only this person is an outsider, but may hold the key to the upcoming crisis."

"Crisis?" the woman looks at the man with a stern look.

The glowing male nods before gazing into the sky. "From what I can sense, several worlds have already been closed off by some otherworldly force. And I assure you that it is not the Heartless' doing."

"I see, so you wish for me to take this person to the outside."

"Actually, I have a better idea," the man states as he removes his left hand from his pocket. "Despite their amnesia, they clearly hold their memories, including the forgotten ones, above all else. A suitable entry fee. And if this player should win the game I have already planned out, they would gain back all of their memories, including those long forgotten in the heart." The man smiles, "Of course to ensure their victory, a suitable partner is necessary."

Naminé's eyes widen at the implication. Nothing is said for a few seconds before a smile slowly forms on her face, "And that's the real reason why you called out. Very well, if this person is truly important for the safety of all worlds," she closes her eyes as her gentle smile widens. "When do we start the game?"

* * *

 _Oswald's Report 14_

 _Thanks to my assistants, we have finally perfected the Force Gems. In order for these gems to absorb the necessary power, those that will use it must focus on a particular force dwelling within them. Once its focused, the gem will then absorb the power that sleeps within them._

 _To ensure they don't go to the wrong hands, I shall keep them with me at all times until I can find appropriate owners. I need to be careful in who I select; there are some that could misuse them. I already have one person in mind to give one to._

 _Yet, this is cutting pretty close to the edge of reason. But if this works, then I will have finally completed my mission. I shall use these gems as a basis and observe them. Through this observance, perhaps I can go back and make the necessary modifications to the gems that failed to perform the process that I envisioned. I can only pray that everything goes exactly as planned._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **That's another chapter in the books. I've posted "Charlotte's" Magical Girl costume for this fanfiction on my DeviantArt account, same username as my FanFiction account. It's what I think she would look like five years older from her original design. Granted it's not fully done but I hope it gives you all an idea of what she looks like based on the description in this chapter.**

 **As you have just read the "first" Oswald's Report, you can probably guess how many chapters I have planned at least.**

 **Let me know on your thoughts on how this is coming along.**

* * *

 **Preview**

 **MAGICAL GIRLS**

 **We need to find the others.**

 **FORGOTTEN**

 **And now the time has come**

 **I got to admit, I'm surprised.**

 **Where are they all coming from?!**

 **Next Chapter**

 **THE HOLY QUINTET**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone, summer is around the corner. Well for those that are in the northern hemisphere. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. Slight spoilers in the beginning of the chapter for those that haven't seen or beaten Kingdom Hearts 3 yet, nothing too explicit though. Just thought I give a heads up just in case. I also have a theory regarding that which also contains spoilers but that will wait till the end of the chapter. Now that's taken care let's get started.**

 **Themes noted by #SONG NAME# are from the Puella Magi series.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: THE HOLY QUINTET**

 _Radiant Garden Restoration Committee Headquarters_

"Even after all these years, I still can't believe YOU guys went ahead with that final battle without us!" Yuffie complains from her seat in a table. Sitting across from her is the Keyblade Wielder Kairi. Over the years since that final battle with Xehanort, she has allowed her auburn hair to grow back to what it was before she was requested by Yen Sid to join the final battle with the fallen Keyblade Master Xehanort. Her current attire is a sleeveless magenta shirt with a large, black heart symbol; starting from the bottom, it branches off and the two branches come towards each other before curving on the inside. The rest of her outfit consists of a red, frilly knee length skirt under a black belt with a golden buckle hanging slightly around her waist. Below the skirt are violet leggings and black heels. Her neck is adorned with a small pendant and hanging from her ears are two crown-shaped earrings.

The guardian of light simply smiles. "Well, we were certain that the seven of us at the time is enough to handle it."

"Still, you could have let us get in the action! I mean we were there assisting Sora on his first journey and because of that we were able to come back home here and make tremendous strides on the restoration along with his help. The least we could have done is arrive in style and take on all the Heartless and whatnot. If we had done that then you…" Yuffie stops short and turns to the side with a solemn look.

"Its okay, really." Kairi says with a small smile. "But then again it was somewhat my fault. Despite my journey before me and Lea were preparing for the final battle, it took out most of my power to keep Sora from losing himself. Because of that, I wasn't able to fight at full strength and …" Kairi trails off.

"Yeah, again I think it would have went a lot better if you guys let us help and didn't just rush in. Seriously just seven of you. I mean it fits with the whole thirteen vs seven shtick, but since when do we have to play by some ancient rule. I mean you could have brought back-"

"Like I said its okay." the red-head interrupts. "In the end everyone came back home, safe and sound. Even though it took awhile for HIM to come back."

Yuffie reclines in her chair. "Well, I'm just glad we're all just still here chatting away like the past means nothing. By the way, how's Naminé doing? I mean she is coming for the upcoming Restoration Festival, right?"

"She will, you don't have to worry about that."

"Good, because I definitely want to face her again in the tournament." She says before pouting, "I still can't believe I lost to her after she had finished training with the Keyblade for a year before the first Restoration Festival. Since then, I've trained non-stop but I wasn't able to get a chance to meet her in the last two festivals." The Keyblade wielder giggle in response.

* * *

 _Mitakahira Town_

As the moon and stars light the night sky, the city below is quiet. On top of one of the rooftops, a small, black anthropomorphic rabbit sits on the edge. He is wearing a blue jacket with silver linings over a yellow shirt and blue pants that also has silver linings along with a pair of blue and black shoes with white soles. The rabbit stares towards the ground below. "I got to admit, I'm surprised," he states. "I didn't think they would be in tune this fast after having living peaceful lives all this time." On a lower, wider rooftop is a dome of light nearly covering the floor and is about five stories tall when compared to said building.

#ONE FOR ALL#

Inside the dome, black clock-like symbols crawl the ceiling of said dome. Within it is a Drama King, releasing wisps of light from its core above. The wisps give birth to Amnesia. Unfortunately for them, two blurs rush by them. Flashes of steel from a spear and a sword cut through the batch before they all disappear. The comedy mask of the beast becomes pelted by multiple small explosive shells above. From there, multiple muskets hover in the air with a figure in the center. The firearms glow before dispersing as the figure drops to the ground to avoid the lasers from the mask's eyes.

After the lasers die out after impacting the barrier surrounding it, the mask is again hit again by a multitude of laser arrows. Standing on top of one its legs is another figure with two intricately designed firearms in their hands. The tips of the firearms glow before unleashing another torrent at the laughing face. The mask charges for another laser attack. The smaller figure jumps backwards in a backflip. The Drama King fires. Before the beams can hit the figure on its descent, it suddenly disappears after a click echoes throughout the dome. Another figure jumps from the floor, between the legs to the mask's right. The figure draws a gold and pink plated bow, gathering energy into a magical arrow. The figure gives a small smile before releasing the arrow. The arrow pierces through the mask; crumbling from the point of impact.

The figure, a girl having pink hair with a long pony tail, lands on the ground on one knee. She slowly rises to her feet. The girl is none other than Madoka, a resident of this city. She is currently wearing her Magical Girl outfit. She is joined by four others. Standing to her right is the bluenette, Sayaka and next to her is the red-head Kyoko. To Madoka's left is the black-haired girl, Homura, followed by the blonde, Mami. Like Madoka they are all in their Magical Girl outfits, the same ones they wear as their work uniforms at their café.

The Drama King raises the leg closest to them. The girls jump in different directions before it could bring its leg down on them. Sayaka and Kyoko jump onto another leg after landing. The enemy's tragedy mask slowly approaches above the joint of the leg the duo are on. Sayaka charges in with Kyoko behind with their respective smirks. Sayaka instantly closes the gap and unleashes a fury of attacks with her cutlass upon the mask. Kyoko jumps at that moment and joins Sayaka by delivering her own fast-paced thrusts of her spear. Sayaka jumps back just before Kyoko lands and the two jump in different directions. Behind their jumping figures, Homura and Mami have their weapons trained on the mask before unleashing a storm of lasers and exploding shells. Their projectiles soon begin to pierce through the mask and dealing damage to the core. Madoka jumps with the bowstring already pulled to full length; a magical arrow glows bright. The pinkette lets the arrow go flying; instantly becoming the size of a ballista bolt. The weapon pierces through the mask and the Drama King's core.

As the mask crumbles and disintegrates, the monster attempts to keeps its balance as the core is sparkling rapidly. The core explodes into tiny particles as the monster gives one last jerk before slumping onto the floor. White wisps cover all over the creature. The girls calmly regroup in the same lineup they were in earlier before it fades away completely.

"Sheesh," Kyoko smirks while placing the shaft of her spear behind her neck. "Talk about being a push over. If this is the strongest they got, they may as well go home."

"However," Mami turns to her with a concerned expression, "if what Oswald said is true, then their master if far stronger."

"Come on," Sayaka pipes up, "We already beat two of those things. And let's not forget we were able to destroy Walpurgisnacht five years ago!"

"But that's only because we had help," Homura says calmly while eyeing the bluenette. Madoka could only giggle in response.

"Yeah, yeah," Sayaka says with a dismissive wave, looking away with closed eyes. She turns to the pinkette, "So any chance you two are gonna take down the barrier soon?"

Madoka nods towards her before raising her left hand towards Homura. Homura meets it with her right; their fingers lining up against one another. A sphere of light emanates from them. The shifting clock symbols glow before disappearing. Almost immediately, the dome of light surrounding them fades within a second. It was a combination of Madoka casting a Barrier and was held in place by Homura's time magic. It hardly uses up any of their magical strength when cast but it requires the two to dispel it together in order for their group to see the night sky.

Madoka takes a few steps away from the group before turning around with a smile. "Great work, everyone" she says with a joyous vibe.

"I couldn't say that better myself," Oswald says as he walks up to the group. "I'm surprised you were all able to defeat it so easily."

Sayaka grins while placing her hands behind her head, "Just because we haven't been fighting for five years, doesn't mean we have been slacking off."

"Please," Kyoko wears a playful smirk, "you were tumbling around in that first battle."

"Oh yeah!" Sayaka responds with a smirk and a small vein in her head, "says the girl that couldn't land properly at that time as well."

Kyoko now has a small vein, still holding onto her smirk, "Hey, I was rusty as you were!"

"Alright, that's enough," Mami says as she steps in between the two. A sly smirk appears on her face, "Unless you two want to be stuck with doing your summer homework and not work next week."

Kyoko rubs the back of her neck, "Sheesh. Talk about a low blow. You know that I want to make as much money as possible."

"Tell me about it," Sayaka says as she puts her hands behind her head. "I still have to make up for that bet," she says as she stares daggers at the black-haired girl.

Homura shrugs, "Not my fault you didn't studied enough."

"Anyway," Kyoko places her hands on her hips, "At least this summer vacation won't be boring if we have to keep fighting those things."

"This is not a game, in case you forgotten," Oswald speaks with a serious expression. He raises a finger up to his face, "Just remember what I said about those Force Gems."

Madoka nods as she dismisses her transformation. The light surrounding condenses in front of her, revealing her normal clothes, which consist of a pink t-shirt and black skirt. The light falls into her extended hand; turning into a pink, egg-shaped jewel with an outer golden ring. The pinkette wears a half-smile, "The Force Gems tend to go dark when we use them to fight. But they eventually return back to their usual color as long as we don't use them later on."

Oswald nods, "Correct. As long as you them responsibly, you guys shouldn't be in any danger." The rabbit extends his arms in front of him, "And as I mentioned before, I have no idea what happens when they go completely black so best not to push yourselves."

Kyoko smirks, "What's there to worry about? I mean we didn't give up our souls this time around. So the worst that could happen is that we could lose our powers, right?"

The rabbit's eyes twitch in annoyance, "This is not a joke. It's important that you five need to use your new powers sparingly as possible."

"Yeah, yeah," Sayaka says with a dismissive wave, "We can always use those spells and techniques we bought from Mog. I still can't believe he left that outlet of his still there after all this time. Though I think someone is glad for an upgrade in their arsenal," she says with a smirk while eyeing the former time traveler with a side glance.

Homura closes her eyes, "We should still be cautious. After all, if our Force Gems go black, we may inadvertently use the darkness instead of our usual magic." She looks down at Oswald, "And its best not to play with darkness, correct?"

Oswald nods with a neutral expression with his arms crossed, "Well said." He looks at the five Magical Girls in front of him from left to right before looking in their general direction. "After fighting against the Forgotten for the past few nights, I think you all deserve a break. The five of you can simply relax and do your usual activities tomorrow while I'll take care of any Forgotten that come to this world.

Madoka gives a cheerful smile, "Thanks, Oswald!"

The rabbit shakes his left hand with a smile, "No thanks necessary. It's my way of showing my appreciation."

Sayaka crosses her arms, "At least someone else can pick up the slack. Unlike a certain alien, that kept driving us to fight all the time"

Homura sighs, bringing a hand to her temple. "Nice job, Sayaka, now I got nothing but bad memories coming back to me."

Mami looks to the floor with troubled eyes. "Speaking of bad memories," she says before turning to Kyoko. "I'm sorry."

Kyoko looks at her; raising an eyebrow, "For what?

Mami seems conflicted, looking down. She looks up to the red-head with sincere eyes, "For killing you."

"Eh, no big deal," she says with a dismissive wave. "You were only looking after…" her expression shifts to astonishment, "Wait, what!?"

Madoka looks up with a finger on her chin, "Actually, that does sound familiar."

The black-haired girl nods, "That occurred in one of the earlier timelines I ventured through."

"Yeah," the red-head rubs the back of her neck, "I'm just surprised that I remember something that didn't happen to me in this timeline!" She looks down with closed eyes, clutching her head with her left hand. "In fact, there a bunch of other things that have been popping in my head lately."

Oswald eyes blinks his eyes several times. "That's… an interesting development. So, you're having memories of another version of yourself?"

The bluenette tilts her head to the side, "I don't recall that, must have happened after I became a Witch. Come to think of it," she turns to Homura, "I think you mentioned something like that when you came clean about yourself."

The shield-bearer nods, "I did." She brings a hand to her chin with contemplative eyes, "But why would you two have those memories now? I remember Kairi stating that your memories may have been transferred from each time line I jumped through. But again why would they appear now after all this time?"

Oswald crosses his arms, "Must be from the Force Gems. After all, those powers did resonate from your heart. If that's the case, then that would mean…" he turns to the side, drifting off.

"What is it?" Madoka asks curiously.

"Oh nothing important," the rabbit shakes his head while shaking a dismissive hand. "Well it's starting to get late. So I suggest you ladies get some sleep." The rabbit smiles, "I'm sure you have some big plans tomorrow."

The red-head wears a cheesy grin, "You got that right." Kyoko glances at the bluenette, "My partner here is going to go all lovey-dovey."

Sayaka's face becomes completely red, "Aah! Don't say it like that!" she exclaims; waving her arms defensively. The other three Magical Girls laugh at Sayaka's expense.

* * *

At the start of a new day inside Mami's café, Magical Pastries, the blonde owner is currently in her 'Magical Maid' outfit. She's wiping off one of the tables before looking up at the clock above the door to her bakery's kitchen, indicating that it is a quarter to nine. Moments later, Kyoko, also in her 'uniform,' walks out of the same door before stretching her arms as she walks around the front display counter, containing several items Mami already made. "You didn't have to come in today," the owner says with a smile.

Kyoko shrugs, "How else am I going to make money?"

"Well, I hope you will be more attentive when school starts back up. I have heard you have fallen behind."

Kyoko gives off a frustrated sigh, "Sheesh, which one of those traitors mentioned that?"

Mami replies with a small smile while a raising up a finger, "Top secret. And like I said before, I won't allow you to work here anymore until you get back on track."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever 'Mom,'" the red-head said with disdain.

Mami giggles before going behind the counter. After making sure everything is in order, she wears a solemn smile, "About last night…"

Kyoko looks in her direction. The red-head sighs, "Like I was about to say, you were merely looking out for us. Still though, kinda creepy that we remember things from different timelines."

"I understand the feeling," Mami states as she looks back at the counter. "I have to keep sorting out my memories from the memories of my alternative counterparts." She looks up to the red-head with a small frown, "Speaking of which, do you remember becoming one?"

Kyoko raises an eyebrow before realization hits her. She looks to the ground with a depressed expression. "Actually, yeah. I remember that in one version of me, after Sayaka became a Witch, I was completely depressed." The red-head takes a seat in a nearby chair. "I wandered and wandered, hoping if there was some way to bring her back. But in the end," she says with sad smile, "I ended up following in her footsteps."

"I see," Mami replies with a pained expression.

"And you?" Kyoko asks with solemn eyes.

This time Mami turns to the side, "Well, one time I was completely alone, after we went separate ways. I never met Madoka or Sayaka, most likely because Homura was successful in keeping him away. But I was fighting that one Witch, the one that usually eats me up in just about almost every timeline. It was a long and bitter fight, but I managed to pull through." She places her right hand above her left elbow, "However, I used up so much magic, not only that I honestly thought I would die. I guess by that time, I must have been tired of being alone. So much, that I thought that if I would fight alone, then I would die alone. If that was the case, then maybe it is simply best that I just fade away. I could surmise that caused my Soul Gem to become so dark, that I was reborn…" she squeezes her left arm. "That is one instance that is burned into my heart."

"Yeah, I understand," Kyoko looks up to the café manager, "we became Witches at other timelines in different circumstances. Honestly, if it weren't for HER, we would still be in Homura's time loop. And if Homura were to become a Witch, then whatever fate we would have met in that timeline would've been final." Silence envelopes the store. The melancholy is broken by the sound of the clock above the kitchen door buzzing, getting the attention of the two young women. "Heh," Kyoko lets out with a smirk, "okay enough about mulling about our alternate memories. We only need to focus on making new memories here. And I don't think either of us wants a memory about our depressive mood affecting our customers."

Mami blinks before giggling, "Agreed. After all, we are free from that." She walks around the counter and towards the front door. "The only thing we should be doing now, is living each day with a smile."

* * *

"So what do think about this?" Madoka asks with a smile as she takes a roll of blue fabric from a shelf before unrolling it partly to reveal the pink and white flowers etched on it.

Homura glances at it with her left eye at the presented fabric. She looks forward, "I'm sure that one's fine," she states almost monotonously.

Madoka frowns, "Come on, Homura you said the same thing with the other two I showed you."

The two are currently inside a textile shop, shelves filled with bolts of colorful fabrics and designs. With a summer festival coming up in a few weeks, the two decided to get materials to make yukatas. Madoka simply hopes that the Forgotten would not attack during a joyous event. But right now, she's trying to get Homura's thoughts on what to make their yukatas made of.

Homura sighs before looking at the pinkette, "It doesn't matter what I think. If you want to make it out of that then I have no say in your decision." She looks back at the self in front of her.

The pinkette frowns. Seconds later her eyes widen as an idea strikes her. "Homura, is something bothering you?" She asks before placing the fabric back into the shelf.

"Hm," the former time-traveler responds as she looks towards Madoka, only to look back forward. "No, Nothing in particular."

"Oh no," Madoka says sternly, causing the other girl to look back with slightly widened eyes. "Don't think about handling it all by yourself. We're all in this together," Madoka placing her hands on her waist. Her stern stare softens, "Can't you at least let me know what's bothering you?"

Homura sighs with a smile before turning to her friend, "You're right. Sorry, old habits coming back and all that. I just don't know what Oswald says is true?"

"What are talking about?"

"Don't you find it strange? These Force Gems…" Homura reveals her gem, "Don't they remind you too much of the Soul Gems we used to have?"

Madoka looks at the gem, "I suppose, now that you mention it." She looks back at Homura with a bright smile, "But we don't have to worry about them as much. After all, we still have our souls."

"True, but why do they still darken when we use them? As mentioned last night, he did warn us about relying on them too much. But do they darken simply because we use them?"

"You're worried about if they go completely black," Madoka says with a solemn expression. Her face is quickly replaced with cheer, "Well as long as we don't have to face an entire army of those Forgotten I don't think we have to worry too much." As if on cue, a loud crash is heard; surprising them and other customers at the shop. The sound came from outside the store. The two look at each other before nodding. They run towards the shop's exit. As the store's automatic doors slide open the girls gasp at the sight before them. "W-What's going on!?"

* * *

#SCAENA FELIX#

The river cutting through the city shimmers from the sun above. On a hill overseeing the river, a couple is observing the view from her bench. Sayaka, wearing a deep blue sundress with quaver notes covering her skirt, sits to the right of her boyfriend, Kyousuke, who is wearing a black summer shirt and tan pants. Sayaka stares at the water before leaning towards her lover. In response, he wraps an arm around her shoulders and leans his head towards hers. "Kyousuke," Sayaka says gently with closed eyes.

"Hmm," Kyousuke responds.

"I could really wish, this moment would stay forever."

"Yeah, I would like that," Kyousuke says with a smile before letting out a slight chuckle. The action causes Sayaka to open her right eye in confusion. "Sorry, it's just, Hitomi said the same thing when I first took her here."

Sayaka's eyes widen before staring at the river "I see," the bluenette says with a sad smile. "I'm sorry it didn't work out between the two of you."

Kyousuke could only shake his head, "don't worry about it, I just…" he says before looking to the side as Sayaka looks at him. "I guess… I just don't want to disappoint you, like I did with Hitomi."

Sayaka makes a small gasp before shaking her head. "Silly," is all she could say as she stops and faces the grass below her. "Even though I don't want it to happen, but if we eventually stop seeing each other," she looks back up to him. "I want to treasure every moment with you as much as possible."

"Actually," the musician says with a gentle expression, "somehow I have a feeling we'll make it work," he turns to his girlfriend

"Yeah, I believe we can do it. Together," she breathes. The two stare at each other's eyes. Without realizing it, Kyosuke unwraps his arm away from her, only to gently grab her hand between them. Sayaka notices the gesture and looks down. Her smile deepens as she gently clenches her hand into his. She looks back up as her cheeks begin to blush. The two stare at each other before closing their eyes as they motion theirs heads towards the other. She can feel Kyosuke's breath upon her lips.

Kyosuke slowly opens his eyes before they spring wide open in alarm. "Look out!" he says as tackles her to the ground as something smashes into the bench they were on. The couple tumble down the grass for a bit before stopping halfway to the river. The two untangle themselves in a few seconds. The musician instantly got to his feet.

"Kyosuke!" she cries out in confusion. Her expression softens as she sees him in a defensive posture. From her angle she can't see the young man's apprehensive face. She looks to where he was looking at only to make a slight gasp. Floating on top of the now broken bench is a white, ghost-shaped creature. It turns around and she was able to identify it based on the mark on its head. "Forgotten!"

Kyosuke blinks in confusion. "Forgotten?" he asks as he looks at her. "How do you-" he cuts himself short as three more appear behind Sayaka. Sayaka, with instincts kicking in turns around and sees the enemy. Three more appear behind the musician, who caught his attention. The couple are now back to back. Kyosuke stares at these creatures; looking for a potential point of escape. Unfortunately, the two are surrounded.

A fact that Sayaka is aware of. She has yet to tell him about her experience five years ago and her recent forays against these monsters. She takes a deep breath. After exhaling the air, she is able to grasp the situation she's in. She can fight them and expose herself or let Kyosuke make the first move and get himself hurt or worse. If this was five years ago, she would have hesitated. But not now, she figured that eventually these monsters would put her in this position. "It's okay," she says calmly as she places a hand in the pocket of her skirt before pulling out her Force Gem. "I know it's the man's job to protect the woman, but, I'm afraid I have to steal that glory."

Kyosuke looks at her in confusion before noticing the jewel in her hand. Sayaka closes her eyes. After a few seconds, they snap open and the gem flashes. The brightness from the small object forces the young man to wince as he looks away. When the light died down, he looks back. His eyes indicate complete astonishment. Standing before him is the bluenette dressed in her work uniform from the café. But, there was something more than that. There was an air around her filled with nobility and grace. "I'll explain later," she says. "Don't worry, I'll cut us a path"

#AGMEN CLIENTUM#

She extends her right hand to her side. A cutlass appears in front of it before the bluenette grasps it. She shifts her stance slightly. After a few seconds she disappears in a blur. A strong wind blows against the Forgotten that faced her; twitching before being slashed and disappearing. She appears a few feet behind where they once stood. Kyosuke fully turns to her direction; still in amazement. The girl turns around. She raises her weapon in a flourish before swinging it down sharply. She shifts her position again. She disappears and the wind blows straight at Kyosuke, who braces himself. The Forgotten behind him fell in the same manner as their brethren as the magical swordswoman stands a few feet behind their former position. Kyosuke cannot help but feel nothing but awe towards his girlfriend after turning around. She looks back with a still expression. She cracks a small smile. "Sayaka…" the violinist breathes out. The Magical Girl uses her blinding speed to reach the top of the hill and the road upon it in seconds.

Sayaka turns to her right before swinging her blade. In response, more of the Forgotten appear. She takes a step back as she brandishes her weapon. In an instant, she charges into the middle of the pack; eliminating several of the enemies in her path. The bluenette summons a second cutlass and starts cutting them down one by one. After ten seconds, five Forgotten surrounding her remain. Two attack from behind. She mows them down with horizontal strikes. Another attacks. Though it knocks out one of the swords in her hands; she swiftly deals a fatal blow before it could retreat. The Magical Girl creates a sheath and places her remaining cutlass in it as the remaining two stand in front of her. In a flash, the swordswoman appears behind them in a crouch with her blade fully drawn; pointing to the sky in an angle. The enemies disappear in white mist. She spins her weapon before sheathing it and dismisses the weapon seconds later.

"Sayaka," Kyosuke breathes out from behind her. The Magical Girl turns to her boyfriend.

Nothing is said between them for a minute. Sayaka smiles, "It's a long story, in case you're wondering." Her boyfriend does not respond verbally. She looks to the side, "Be honest, are you scared?"

Kyosuke's snaps out of his stupor. The violinist gives a genuine smile, "No, you just surprised me is all." He walks to the Magical Girl. "If anything, I shouldn't be surprised." The young man stops in front of her. "After all," he brings a hand to her chin before he guides her face to look into his, "you are quite assertive in your own right."

"Thanks," she says with a slight tremble as a tear threatens to form in her left eye. She wipes the water off, "I really mean it." Sayaka drops her transformation and reverts back to her clothes. The two gaze into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

Sayaka's phone starts ringing and takes her a few seconds to collect herself and answer the call. The bluenette answers, "Yeah…What! They're there too, Madoka?!" she yells out. She gives off an annoyed sigh, "You got it, they just ruined the most romantic moment of my life. Sheesh, I thought that rabbit is…" Her expression becomes incredulous, "Wait, what!? Seriously, he's taking on three of those giant things?!" The expression fades from her face, "Uh huh.. yeah… Got it, I'll meet you there." She ends the call and puts her phone away. She looks up to her boyfriend, "Kyosuke…"

The young man can only smile in response, "Your friends are fighting those things too, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Sayaka says with a nod. She takes a step before looking to the side. The Magical Girl turns to the violinist with a smile. "Hey when this is over; I'll be sure to tell you the story. The whole story."

Kyosuke's smile deepens, yet his eyes are filled with concern, "Just be careful." Sayaka nods her head for a few seconds. After looking back up at him, she walks up to him. The two hold each other's gaze. Instantly, the blunette pecks him on the cheek before jumping back a few steps. She turns around; transforming back into her Magical Girl clothes. She takes a step back; preparing to sprint. The next moment, she disappears leaving a gale of dust in her wake. "Sayaka…" is all the young man can say as he tenderly touches where he was kissed.

* * *

Ten Amnesia charge through an empty street within the city. Beams of light impact several of them head on. Madoka with her golden bow and Homura with her arrow gun continue firing at the floating enemies; which move around in random patterns to avoid their assault. Two more disappear from successful shots before the Forgotten are upon them. Madoka raises a hand, "Reflect!" she shouts creating a dome of light; repelling the enemies. The spell flashes before disappearing and bursts of light surround the duo; eliminating the rest of the enemies.

Ten more Amnesia appeared behind the Magical Girls along with a new variance of Forgotten. This new foe, Sheltered, consists of an orb with the same white color scheme and the Forgotten insignia surrounded by four, pentagonal shields, which are twice the main body's size. Homura is the first to notice them and the arrowhead on her weapon glows silver before firing. The streak of silver hits the Sheltered's front shield. Only to explode with inverted light; covering all the enemies. After the inverted light disappears; the Forgotten stood motionless. Madoka takes this chance and gathers fiery energy into her bow and unleashes a Firaga-based spell. It impacted an Amnesia in the front row and the resulting explosion covers the enemies. The smoke fades to show the Forgotten unscathed but still frozen in time. Two seconds later all but the Sheltered disappear. Instead it recoils from the spell it took. The shields glow before spinning around the main body. The white enemy charges at them. The girls jump straight up. Homura takes aim and delivers the finishing blow to the remaining Forgotten. The Magical girls land on the ground seconds later.

After seeing that no more of the enemies are appearing; they dismissed their weapons. Madoka looks at Homura, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright," the time specialist responds. "And you,"

"Same here," she says before looking at the direction the second group appeared from. Beyond that point the girls can barely see a Drama King in the distance. The pinkette bring a closed hand to her chest, "I hope Oswald's okay."

"I think he can handle himself," Homura states, looking at the distant enemy. "Besides, it's foolish for only the two of us to face that thing, let alone three of them." She turns to her friend, "Also, I think he was more worried about pushing ourselves and our Force Gems to their limits."

"You're right," Madoka says solemnly. She closes her eyes before opening them, revealing the determination in them. "We need to find the others. Then we can come back here and help Oswald."

"Given the circumstances that is our best choice of action," Homura answers with a nod. The two ran down the street; away from the giant Forgotten behind them.

* * *

In front of the Magical Pastries café, Kyoko and Mami are surrounded by four Sheltered. Two of the Forgotten charge at them with their spinning shields. Mami jumps high as Kyoko seemingly disappears. The blond fires as soon as the one attacking her is directly below her; eliminating it. Kyoko appears above her target and skewers through the memory-based monster. Kyoko turns her attention to one of the remaining ones with a thrust. Her target's shields converge on the main body; blocking her attack. Before she can recover from her failed attempt; the shield she struck slams into her.

Mami on the other hand fires three muskets at the other remaining Forgotten. This one too has shifted to a defensive tactic; blocking her shots. Mami prepares herself for her target's next move. She notices the main body trembling. Seconds later, all four of its shields thrust out in different directions. Mami spins to the right; barely dodging the shield at her. In that split second afterwards, she takes the opportunity to fire several shots at the vulnerable enemy; killing it. She turns to the remaining enemy just in time to see Kyoko finishing it off.

Five more Amnesia appeared along with three Sheltered. "Where are they all coming from?!" Kyoko demands as the two Magical Girls stand ready. Before either side can move; a flash of blue races through the Forgotten. Skidding onto the pavement, Sayaka stops in front of the two with her sword drawn. The Amnesia became wisps and the Sheltered recoiling in pain. Sayaka points her sword at the center. Kyoko twirls her spear in her left hand before bringing it behind her as an open palm faces at them. Mami positions a musket at the enemies as well. At the same time, Sayaka casts a Blizzard spell from her sword while Kyoko and Mami lets out a Fire spell from their hand and musket respectively. The spells eliminated the Forgotten.

Suddenly twenty Amnesia type Forgotten surround them. The Magical Girls takes a step back to each other as they face the enemies. Black heels touch the ground next to them. The three take notice of the newcomer. Homura flips her hair to the side as the enemies are eliminated by a rain of energy arrows. Only five Forgotten remaining. Touching down next to Homura is the pinkette. She raises a hand; letting loose an electrical spark with a flick of the wrist. In response, five bolts of lightning descend; shocking the Forgotten before being eliminated.

After a few seconds, the Magical Girls scan their surroundings; seeing no further signs of the enemy. The bluenette sighs with a smile before turning to the two who arrived after her, "Talk about making a flashy entrance at the last moment."

Kyoko dismisses her weapon as she turns to Sayaka, "You did the same thing when you arrived!"

"You got me there," Sayaka smiles embarrassingly scratching her cheek.

Mami looks to the sky, "I'm just surprised that so many appeared. Especially in the day time, too."

Homura turns to the three, "Unfortunately, it's not over yet. Three of those giant ones have appeared in the center of the city."

Madoka nods in confirmation, "Oswald is fighting them right now. We better help him."

Kyoko can smirk, "Well, let's get going and wipe them out!"

"There's no need to worry," a hollow female voice echoes. The girls look around. "Your little friend has done well and only one remains. But I'm afraid its time to put an end to this show."

"Who are you?!" Madoka demands as she glares at the sky.

#GRADUS PROHIBITUS#

Ten feet away from them, light pierces through the space above the ground. After giving of one final flash, in its place is a figure wrapped in a white cloak; the hood covering the figure's head. The Magical Girls shift in apprehension to the figure's appearance. The figure looks up and the girls can see in the hood's shadow; a mask covering their entire face with the black symbol of the Forgotten etched upon it.

Mami's eyes narrow slightly, "Be careful, I sense that she's very powerful."

Madoka takes a few steps towards the white cloaked figure. "Judging from the symbol on your mask. You're their leader, aren't you?"

"You are correct," the figure answers with the same feminine voice from earlier. "I am impressed that you managed to defeat so many Forgotten in such a short amount of time. However, I'm afraid that I have to ask all of you to disappear."

Madoka's eyes narrow in response to the threat. "I don't know exactly what it is you want. But I'm giving you only one warning." The pinkette squares her feet. "Leave us now, if not you will have to face us," she boldly states while moving her arms. The Magical Girl strikes a pose with her right arm pumped to her waist and her left arm stretched out to the sky with the palm facing up. "The Holy Quintet!"

Kyoko looks at her with unimpressed eyes, "You've been waiting to say that for some time haven't you." Madoka sheepishly giggles after turning to the red-head.

However, the cloaked female also giggles with an ominous vibe making the Magical Girls wary. "Such confidence. I wonder will it be enough to stop us?"

Sayaka takes a step forward, "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

"I wouldn't mind that, actually. Unfortunately, all of you seem to be somewhat weary with all of your recent battles. And to think, that you would all gather here. Just as I wanted."

Homura glares at the mysterious girl, "And what is it you want with us?"

The figure ominously giggles, "Your despair…"

The Magical Girls' bodies tense at those words. "Yes… I will give you…" the cloaked girl outstretches her arms before crossing her wrists in front of her. The girls prepare themselves for that the mysterious intruder has in mind. "The same despair…" she trails off before swinging her arms out. A sudden force pins the Magical Girls to the ground. "And now the time has come," the cloaked girl brings the palms of her outstretched arms to face the girls. Light emanates from cracks below the vulnerable girls. The mysterious one clasps her hand together, in front of her chest, "For you to leave the stage." The ground crumbles and the young women start to fall through the crevice of light; screaming for their lives. The hole of light disappears and the ground reverts to normal. "Now then, all that is left is…" she drifts off as a distant light catches her attention. In the distance she can see a small light. But what catches her attention is the black rabbit floating towards it. "Fleeing again, Oswald…" she says before the rabbit disappear into the light which disappears. "No matter. This world is now part of our ever-growing domain," the female giggles before disappearing into a gate below her.

* * *

Radiant Garden

*RADIANT GARDEN (BIRTH BY SLEEP)*

The Fountain Court, as the name implies is laid out with fountains on several floors. The waters falling from the high spouts on the highest level forms into three waterfalls before going into a pool on the ground just below the walkways and into several channels leading the water beyond the area. On a ledge to the left of the main fountains, Kairi hums a tune to herself with closed eyes. She ends her tune as she opens her blue eyes; looking up to the magenta sky. A female voice calls out her name; prompting the woman to turn her head around.

Kairi gives a big smile, "Xion." Walking up to her is a black, short-haired woman wearing a black mini-dress over a red halter top. She wears knee high boots. She also sports red, fingerless gloves and a silver bracelet with a black gem on her left wrist. Xion wears a sunny smile along with her blue eyes. She sits down to the left of the red-head. "How long have you been here?" asked the red-head.

"Just arrived actually," the black-haired woman responds. "I just came back from touring Monsters, Inc."

"What did you look like?" Kairi asks enthusiastically.

Xion hums with a finger under her chin as she looks up. She turns to the red-head, "You'll have to come with me next time."

"That's not fair," Kairi says with a smile as she pushes Xion slightly. "I already told you what I turned into when I went there."

"That's because you were excited about telling Sora regarding your transformation," pushes back with the same force; wearing a smile of her own. "Speaking of Sora, how is he doing?"

"Oh, he left here a few days ago," the red-head looks to the sky, "he was on his way to Disney Town."

"Weren't we there for the Dream Festival a month ago?" Xion asks with a raised eyebrow; still holding her smile

"Oh, you know Sora. Still acts as a kid every now and then. Especially when he wants to hang out with Donald and Goofy," the women laugh.

The women's laughter subsides. "By the way," Xion pipes up, "how long have you been here?"

The red-head responds, "You mean here at this very spot, or here as in this world?"

"What do you think?" the black-haired girl sarcastically replies.

Kairi lets out a chuckle; shrugging a little. "About a month now."

"Wow," surprise evident in Xion's voice, "you and Sora were here that long?"

"Nope, he went with Riku back home first for a few days then came here," the red-head says with a smile. Her smile grew with fondness, "It's been a while since it was me and him together."

A playful smirk graces Xion's face, "Someone certainly had a good time alone with their childhood friend."

"Hey, don't you get any funny ideas," she responds with a slight blush as she pushes Xion away. "We just happen to spend a lot of time together."

"Sure~" the black-haired woman in not convinced. "So, when are you two going to finally tie the knot?"

"Xion!" Kairi exclaims with a slight glare and blush.

"Okay, okay," Xion says an apologetic smile; waving her left hand. "By the way," concern etches on her face, "I found something outside the city."

"What is it?" Kairi asks curiously.

"Well…" the former Organization member trails off.

* * *

 _Oswald's Report 17_

 _Magical Girls were once cursed beings. Surrendering their souls in exchange for a wish. And once they go down this road, there are only two endings, death or become monstrous Witches._

 _Supposedly, they should no longer exist, due to the actions of my fellow Keyblade wielders; Riku and Kairi. Together, alongside with a small group of Magical Girls, were they able to free that world from the Witches. Kairi, a Princess of Heart, then used her powers to help free their souls and return them to their bodies._

 _During my research, I have cultivated the Force Gems. I had created them for a specific purpose. But when I stumbled upon this world by accident and met the five girls that were liberated from their roles as Magical Girls, the Force Gems I've been carrying reacted to them._

 _Considering the looming threat that will soon affect this world as many others, I think it will be a good idea to put these Force Gems to use. I told them of the danger that is coming. I offered them a chance to protect their world. With these Force Gems, they can regain their lost powers and protect their world._

 _They were highly suspicious of my offer, and I couldn't blame them due to their experience. I asked them to tell me of any questions they have in their hearts. Among them is the placement of their souls. My response is the truth; the Force Gems have no need to take a person's soul. The Force Gems function by drawing in the light or darkness in a person's heart._

 _Despite my answers, they still had their doubts. To my surprise, the girl called Madoka is willing to put her life on the line once more. Her reasons to do so is based on one factor; the will of her heart. Without hesitation, she took one of the Force Gems and concentrated. The reaction is instantaneous, the Force Gem completely changes shape and is transformed into a pink jewel. I immediately asked how she felt and if she was in any pain._

 _She answers that she felt a powerful surge of energy sprouting from her entire being. She felt no pain and didn't feel that anything was forcefully taken from her. I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that the Force Gems did not take anything important from her._

 _Just to be sure of my hypothesis, I requested to take the gem. The test is to see if there are any adverse effects if she is to stray too far from the gem. After I returned, the others confirmed for me that Madoka had not once been through any trauma. This must have motivated them, for the others immediately took the remaining Force Gems and awakened them for a reason._

 _Sayaka wants to protect her boyfriend._

 _Homura wants to help and protect Madoka._

 _Mami wants to protect the people of this world._

 _Kyoko wants to fight alongside with her friends._

 _No sooner did they activate them that the Forgotten begin to invade. I will keep an eye on these reborn Magical Girls and watch over them until the time comes for me to proceed with my mission._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's another chapter down. Now what do you suppose could have happened to the Holy Quintet?**

 **As I mentioned in my earlier note I have a KHIII theory that I would like to share. Noted is has slight spoilers, so I placed it after the preview.**

 **Unfortunately I have been lazy with drawing lately. I may just focus on writing the story, but I'll do more drawings, just may come out at a slower pace. Hopefully my descriptions are enough.**

 **Also let me know on how this story is going and anything that seems off.**

 **Next chapter won't be around for another two to four months. Until next time.**

* * *

 **Preview**

 **Does anyone one know where we are?**

 **We got uninvited guests.**

 **How did you get here?**

 **RESTORATION COMMITEE**

 **The King was here!?**

 **Don't worry, she's in good hands.**

 **KEYBLADE**

 **Next Chapter**

 **TIME TO HIT THE ROAD**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is that theory I kept mentioning. Again has slight spoilers.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **IN** **KH3 I noticed something regarding the Keyblade War. By the time Sora got to Xehanort, the latter claims 9 keys were forged. But according to my math, there should have been 8. After the first two rounds with Riku and Mickey, we got 5. With the BBS trio, two more were created. But by the end of the battle with Saix/Isa, only one key was produced since Xion came to the light and no black plume was produced before all that.**

 **My theory is that the ninth key may have to do with Kairi fighting either Demyx or Vexen, since they were "benched," after she was taken by Xemnas. That's a possible dlc material there along with her training. Granted she would have no chance against Xemnas, but she may be a match to the other two. Perhaps to the point she was pushed to her absolute limit and collapsed and at the end of that we get that ninth key. At that point it was easy for Master Xehanort to do what he did.**

 **What are your thoughts on this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Well, time for another chapter. At this point I may just focus on writing the story and not so much on drawing. Hopefully I can describe the Forgotten clearly enough for you to paint a mental picture. It's not so much that I do not enjoy drawing anymore, its just I haven't got the motivation. I just have enough motivation to keep this story going.**

 **Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this.**

 **As usual all characters and themes belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Now time to see how this turns out for our heroes.**

 **UPDATE: For those that have already read this chapter and may got a notice this was updated, I apologize. I thought I need to say this after getting an anonymous review that was full of suggested worlds from movies, manga, and cartoons not associated with Kingdom Hearts that nearly took up a page. As some of you may have surmised there will be world hopping. There will be no new Disney worlds; only what was used in previous Kingdom Hearts games. I already have determined which worlds to use. Also please keep reviews concise and to the point. I don't mind if the review may take half of a reviews page as long as it pertains to your thoughts on the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: TIME TO HIT THE ROAD**

The magenta sky warmly greets Radiant Garden's residential district below. Several groups of people walking down the streets. Traveling through the streets is Sora and his traveling companions. "Gosh, looks like we made it," Goofy says enthusiastically.

Sora responds, "Yeah, now all we have to do is to wait."

Donald pipes up, "We better tell Leon what's going on."

"Good idea," came the Keyblade Master's reply as he thinks back to the discussion in their previous destination.

* * *

*MAGICAL MYSTERY*

 _"The King was here?!" Donald quacked. He, Sora, and Goofy stand in front of Yen Sid's desk within the latter's tower; with the knowledgeable wizard sitting behind it._

 _"Correct," Yen Sid confirms. "He managed to escape from our new enemy. He has told me all that he knows about them before leaving once again."_

 _Sora places his hands behind his head, "So what are we up against this time?"_

 _Yen Sid waves his hand, creates projections of three Amnesia. The master explains, "The foes you faced are known as Forgotten. They are creatures crafted from forgotten memories. What you see before you is the most common version of Forgotten. But you as may have surmised from your experience at the castle, that there are more variety of them. Some even possess frightening strength and power. What happens when they are defeated, we do not know. But if there is one thing that you must be aware of; the Forgotten can seal and even alter the memories of their victims. Do not underestimate them."_

 _Goofy is the first to respond, "Gosh, that does sound bad."_

 _Sora looks at these Forgotten. "There's more to it, isn't there?" The Keyblade Master turns to Yen Sid, "If these Forgotten are created by lost memories, then those memories belong to actual people right. And if I have to guess, they're probably memories that belong to the ones creating them, right?"_

 _The old wizard nods, before waving his right hand. A new projection appears from magical dust behind the Forgotten. This one is a figure in a white cloak and a mask with the Forgotten emblem._

 _"The Forgotten are the creations of the being in front of you. What you see before you is known as an Abandoned. These Abandoned were being observed by Oswald for some time and cumulated his findings into a report. As far as we know, we do not know who they are and where they came from. But as Mickey had learned from Oswald, these Abandoned have no memories to claim of their own. Their attempts to awaken them has led to the birth of the Forgotten. And now they seek to rewrite all that we know, placing themselves in lives they never had. By using the Forgotten, they can slowly alter the history in people's hearts as they wish to become known in the false narratives they would spread throughout the worlds." The projections disappear moments later._

 _"Then what are we waiting for?!" Donald says excitedly. "We need to stop them and help everyone that's lost their memory."_

 _"Wait a moment," Yen Sid interjects with a raised hand. "Although it is imperative that they must be stopped, we currently do not have the means to enter the worlds they have already claimed. Once they have conquered a world, they seal it within a barrier that not even the Gummi Ship can go through. Your only chance is to go to a world that has yet fallen to them. Wait for them to come. And once that world has been taken, you should be able to travel to the worlds already ensnared by the special pathways that links these worlds together."_

 _"So we just have to wait?" the captain of the knights asked._

 _"Perhaps you don't have to wait for long. I have been tracking the enemy's advances towards the worlds. One world now in danger is none other than Radiant Garden. If you leave now, you may make it before it is sealed away."_

 _"Got it." Sora nods._

* * *

Sora gazes ahead, focusing back on the present as the three continue to walk. Sora stops, causing Donald and Goofy to stop behind him. "We don't have much time. We better get to the Committee Headquarters on the double." Sora sprints ahead with the other two chasing after him. They eventually reached their destination, a 3-story building with a sign above the main doors spelled "RGC".

Inside the building, Yuffie and Aerith, members of the Radiant Garden Committee are currently chatting at a table. On the far wall away from the door is a large computer, where Cid, the committee's computer genius and Gummi Ship engineer is clicking away on the keyboard. Leaning against the nearby wall with his arms folded is the head of the committee, Leon. The sound of the front door catches his and the other occupants' attention. Smirks and gentle smiles are shown to the traveling trio.

Aerith is the first to respond, "Sora. Donald. Goofy."

"Hey guys," Sora smiles with a raised hand, "how's it going?"

Cid smirks with a thumb swipe under the nose, "Not much has changed since you came back. The city's restoration is still progressing smoothly."

"So what's the occasion?" Leon says with a slight smile before it turns into a smirk. "Here for a rematch?"

"Hey, that was a lucky shot, and you know it," Sora responds with two waves of his pointing figure at the committee leader, while maintaining a smirk of his own. The Keyblade master places his hands behind his head, "Besides, I was holding back."

Leon shrugs, his smirk still evident, "Well then next time, don't." The older warrior lowers his arms, "There's no way I'm going to let you get the best of me."

"Looking forward to it," the younger man replies.

"Heh. Alright," the man responds, switching to a neutral expression. "Now let's get down to business. Considering that you're with Donald and Goofy, I'm going to guess there's some kind of trouble."

Sora nods with a serious look, "Yeah, we got a new problem; the Forgotten."

"Forgotten?" Yuffie asks with a tilting head.

Goofy explains the issue, "Well, you see there's this group that's trying to connect the worlds together. They're the Abandoned. They are able to spawn monsters that represent their forgotten memories. We call those Forgotten."

Yuffie sets her knuckles on her hips, "Let me guess, they're going to come here eventually."

Sora nods, "Yeah, we need to let you guys know ahead. See, if we want to get to the worlds they've already conquered, we need to use their pathways."

"I see," Leon states with closed eyes. "Based on the reports we received they may actually be here. So by the time they settled in and link our world with the others they already claimed, you can travel to those worlds."

"Right, so you need to warn everyone about what's going to happen. It's only a matter of time before they take over. We can stop them before they can close off this world."

"But you could lose your only chance of getting to other worlds." The committee leader mulls on the issue for a few seconds. "I understand." He turns to the two women, "Yuffie, Aerith, spread the word. We got uninvited guests. Make sure everyone is safe. Also let the other members know that not to make a move until they close us off. That is when we'll strike back."

"You got it," Yuffie agrees; snapping her fingers with a swinging arm. She faces her partner, "Ready, Aerith?

Aerith nods before following Yuffie out the front door. The trio looks at them leaving before turning back to Leon, folding his arms once again. "You better check in with Ansem. Let him know what's happening."

"Right," Sora nods in confirmation before he and his companions head out.

* * *

 _The Dark Depths_

On top of a blue plateau, the Holy Quintet lie motionless. Madoka slowly stirs; her vision hazy before slowly becoming clear. Before she can get a good look on her surroundings, ten feet in front of her lies the former time traveler. "Homura!" She yells out. She quickly turns to left, finding the bluenette, "Sayaka!" She takes a look behind her, finding Kyoko and Mami, "Kyoko! Mami!" Madoka looks back to Homura. She quickly gets up; sprinting to the time user. She drops to her knees after reaching her, shaking her lightly, "Homura, please wake up…"

"Madoka," Homura croaks as she slowly comes around. The pinkette sighs in relief.

She turns her attention to the magical swordswoman who is also coming to her senses. "Sayaka!" Madoka shouts with less urgency.

"You don't have to be so loud, I heard you the first time," the bluenette replies as she gets to her knees. Mami and Kyoko also show signs of waking up.

The blonde looks around with eyes filled with confusion. "Does anyone one know where we are?"

The red head responds, "Well, I can tell you one thing. We're definitely not at Mitakahira." Kyoko takes in her surroundings, "And unless anyone here seen landscape this blue before, I'd say we're completely lost."

Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka walks towards the other two. "What do you think happened to us?" the pinkette asks as she and the time user stops; Sayaka continues towards the cliff.

"If I had to take a guess," Homura says with a hand under her chin and another hand cupping the elbow below the first, "we went through some type of wormhole that person created. It almost felt like we went through time, but I doubt that's the case."

"And again," Kyoko says with a slightly ticking eye, "Does anyone know where we are?!"

"Guys!" Sayaka calls out getting their attention. The bluenette waves her hand at them before turning to the cliff. "You might want to see this!"

The others did as suggested. As they arrived, what awaited below caused Madoka to gasp as Mami covers her mouth with both hands. "Well," Kyoko says with wide eyes, "that's quite a demolition job if I've ever seen one." Below them in the distance is what appeared to be an empty moat surrounding the remains of a collapsed castle. Among the wreckage is all sorts of gears and pipes with several spires poking out at the outer portions of the wreckage.

Among the wreckage, Homura notices a large sigil that's faintly familiar. It was heart-shaped and has an 'X' on it. "Has anyone seen that emblem before?"

"Kind of…" Sayaka says as she scratches her head, "But I can't exactly picture where I've seen it before."

The girls continue to stare at the remains for a minute. Mami looks up towards the others, "Shouldn't we look and see if anyone's around?"

"Where," Kyoko's voice dripping with annoyance. "Unless you haven't noticed we're in the middle of nowhere," making a point with her hands extended to the side.

"Turn around," Homura said flatly. Kyoko blinks her eyes before turning to her right. After turning her head to the side, she can see what the black-haired girl is referring to. In the distance is a castle with a slight magenta hue reflecting the twilit sky; surrounded by walls and pillars.

"Are you kidding me?" Kyoko exasperation evident in her voice. "It would take us a whole day to get over there.

"I doubt it's that far," Sayaka states with a neutral expression. "Probably a few hours at the most if you ask me."

"Come on, everyone," Madoka gives an encouraging smile. "We just have to be positive. Who knows, we might run into someone out here."

"Yeah, and rob us blind when we least expect it," Kyoko rebukes.

"Madoka has the right attitude though," Mami states with her own gentle smile. She points to the narrow passage on the cliffside behind them. "We just have to hope that things get better for us. As soon as we settle down, we can think on our next move."

The bluenette places her hands behind her head, "Sounds like a good plan as any."

"Agreed," Homura nods. Kyoko looks at the others before shrugging. Madoka nods in response and leads the girls towards the only path before them.

* * *

Sora and his friends arrive at the Postern, a section around the castle that leads to its basement. The sky slowly turns white before flashing; prompting the three to stop and look up. Sora looks back to his companions. "Looks like they finally linked this world up. We need to get to Ansem fast." His friends nod in agreement before continuing on and into the basement entrance.

After the trio entered the castle, the sky lit up once more; this time by a white portal. Gliding out of the gate is Roxas and Charlotte. The gate closes before the two softly land.

The two take in their surroundings. Roxas stops after seeing the area, "So this is where that path branched off to."

Charlotte turns around to get a better sense of the environment. "Where are we?"

"Looks like we're in Radiant Garden," the Keyblade Master replies before the Magical Girl looks at him. The young man turns to her, "Come on, I know some people who'll help us."

Roxas heads towards the path leading back to the city. He didn't get far as several Amnesia block their path. Roxas summons his Keyblade and takes his stance, "Of course we run into these guys first."

Roxas quickly dispatches the foes in front of him before several more appear. Charlotte fires a flurry of bubbles at the new group before the Keyblade Master finishes them off. More Amnesia, along with several Sheltered surround the two. Between Roxas's swordsmanship and Charlotte's magic, one Amnesia remains after a minute before Roxas destroys it with a Fire spell.

Three more Sheltered appear in the direction of their chosen path back to town. The Magical Girl fires more bubbles, but the enemies' shields mitigate the damage. Roxas prepares himself to charge in before lightning strikes on the remaining Forgotten. Roxas jaw drops before turning to the white-haired girl, who shrugs in confusion.

"It's been a while Roxas," a female voice states; one Roxas recognizes.

The young man turns to the voice. In front of him is Xion. Roxas calls out her name. "I'm glad you're here."

Xion nods before turning to the Magical Girl. "Who's this with you?" she inquires.

Roxas introduces Charlotte to Xion and vice versa. After the two greet each other, he turns to the female Keyblade Wielder, "So, how long has these things been here?

Xion places a hand on her hip. "They first appeared a few days ago on the outskirts. But after that big flash in the sky just recently, those things had been swarming all over the place. I came here because I heard from Aerith and Yuffie that Sora was around the area."

Roxas eyes shoot open, "Wait, Sora's here?!"

Xion nods in response. "Yeah, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are on their way to warn Ansem about the Forgotten."

"Ansem, huh?" the blonde looks up to the castle. He wears a contempt smile, "Guess we just missed him." He turns back to his friend, "I think Sora has this place under control. How about we head to the Restoration HQ for now?"

"How come?

"I know this isn't the right time, but…" Roxas trails off; turning halfway towards Charlotte. "Charlotte's currently suffering from amnesia."

Xion gasps slightly. She looks at the white-haired girl, "Really?"

Charlotte nods, "And from what I'm told, I am from a different world. So he's helping me find which world I belong to."

Roxas nods, "We got here accidentally after using one of their gates. But since we're here now, might as well make the most of this opportunity. So, I'm hoping if someone at HQ knows which world she's from."

Xion brings a hand to her chin, "I see. We'll have to beat our way through those Forgotten, though."

"Let me guess, Aerith and Yuffie told you about them?"

"Only briefly, we can perhaps learn more once we reach HQ."

Roxas sports a grin, "Well those things better stay out of our way. Right, Charlotte?"

Charlotte nods, "R-Right!"

"All right, let's go girls," says the male before leading the two back towards the city.

* * *

The Holy Quintet walk through the Great Ravine. The castle in the horizon is still quite a distance away. Homura and Kyoko are now leading the way with Sayaka and Mami behind them respectively as Madoka walks between the latter pair. After reaching the middle of the ravine a shadow eclipses them. Kyoko looks back, finding a giant flying Forgotten gliding towards them. "Get down!" she exclaims, diving into the ground. Sayaka looks behind, seeing the threat coming at them. Before she can fully turn around, she gets pushed forward to the ground. The Forgotten flies just a few feet above them before flying away towards the castle. Kyoko looks around, "Everyone, all right?"

"I'm fine," Homura states as she pushes herself up.

"Same here," Sayaka sounds off as she gets up.

Not hearing any others, Homura turns around. She immediately gasps, Mami or Madoka are no longer among. "Where's Madoka!?" she frantically asks.

"My fault…" Sayaka says with a guilty tone. She turns to the others, "That thing would've grabbed me if Madoka didn't push me down. So it picked her up instead along with Mami."

"Then what the heck are we standing around for!?" Kyoko exclaims. "We got to save them before who knows what would happen!" She charges towards the direction the Forgotten flew with Sayaka and Homura behind her.

The three Magical Girls ran through the Crystal Fissure. Just as they leave the cave, more Forgotten appear. Before the girls make a move against them, a man with blond, spiky hair seemingly appears in an explosion of power, eliminating their foes. His large, bandaged sword thrust into the ground with his back towards the three.

Cloud raises his weapon out of the ground before putting it on his back with closed eyes. He opens them, turning to the Magical Girls. "Who are you three?" His tone puts the girls on alert. Silence and tension fill the air. The man breaks the silence, "Better question where are you from?"

"Mitakahira City," Kyoko responds.

"Never heard of it," the man responds casually. The girls didn't like the sound of the man's answer. "Considering you're all the way out here, you either got dumped here or you crash landed." The man tightens his grip on his weapon, "Or perhaps you're the ones leading these creatures?"

"Wait-Wait!" Sayaka waves her arms in defense frantically, "that's not us. We got sent here by that masked freak. Not only that, a huge Forgotten just took two of our friends away."

Cloud asks as he looks towards the direction of the castle, "You mean the one that flew towards the city?"

Homura does not wish to waste anymore time. "We are in a hurry. So we would appreciate it if you let us through."

The man turns his head back and stares at them for a bit. "No can do."

Kyoko's patience runs thin, "And why's that?"

"There's plenty more of those things," he states, pointing behind him with his thumb. "If you want to get into the city…" the man trails off. He turns around and walks away. "Then stick close and follow me,"

"Hey!" Sayaka yells at him causing him to stop and look back. She calls forth her cutlass. "Just so you know. We know how to fight!" On cue, the other two also summons their weapons.

Cloud stares at them before facing forward and continues onward.

"Are you listening?!" Kyoko yells at him.

"I thought you three are in a hurry," Cloud states casually; not losing his answer leaves the red-head and blunette speechless. Homura walks forward with a determined and Sayaka watch her in confusion before turning to each two nod to each other before following the black haired girl and their new guide.

* * *

Mami stirs for a few seconds before opening her eyes. Hey eyes suddenly widen in shock. She is being carried high above the blue landscape. She looks around and gasps at the sight of Madoka unconscious and is in a talon of the monster carrying them high in the air. She looks up and all she can see is the Forgotten's body and the bird-like mask hovering near the top of its body. Luckily, her arms are free from the talon gripping onto her. She looks towards the horizon and can see the castle and the city surrounding she was heading towards with the others getting closer. Her eyes narrow as tries to formulate a plan to escape.

An idea comes to her and decides to take it. She summons a musket into her free hands. Mami angles it towards the Forgotten above. The Magical Girl fires, causing the Forgotten to jerk around, screeching from the blast. She fires again, and the Forgotten drops her out of reflex. The blonde turns in the air, aims her weapon properly and fires several more shots at it. The Forgotten shields itself with its wings, which are four limber, cylindrical limbs on each side with red holes on each tip. The holes glow red before spreading its wings out. Towards the end of the motion, red laser projectiles shoot out in different directions before homing on the free-falling magical girl. Mami uses her initial magic to summon ribbons to intercept each shot. She intercepts the last projectile in time, but the blast pushes her towards the ground tumbling.

After managing to correct herself, Mami sees the Forgotten flying over her. She looks around the space around her. Madoka is nowhere in sight, which only mean that the Forgotten still has her. She turns to face the ground, finding herself that she is falling towards the walled city. She narrows her eyes, focusing on her descent for a safe landing into the city below.

* * *

Charlotte fires a multitude of magical bubbles with a sound of her trumpet. The Forgotten in their path flinch from impact; eliminating a few. Xion yells out as she dispatches the memory snatching fiends one by one with the Keyblade, Oblivion, within a residential district. Two Sheltered avoid a vertical slash from her. Unfortunately for the monsters they get zapped from a bolt of lightning; disappearing instantaneously. Roxas has his Keyblade pointed to the sky. He slowly swings his weapon as a frosty mist envelops the tip. He points it forward before firing a shard of ice. His spell eliminates two of three Amnesia in a line. Xion follows up with a fire spell, destroying it. The three fighters take in their surroundings, and confirm there are no more enemies.

Charlotte turns her attention to the Keyblade Wielders. "How are you able to use different types of magic?" she inquires.

The former Organization members turns to her direction. Xion responds, "Well its not that difficult, anyone can use them."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Roxas smiles. He rests his Keyblade on the shoulder of his wielding arm, "although depending on one's style and natural affinity, some spell types are stronger and they may utilize them in ways no one thought of before. But like Xion said, anyone can learn a bunch of simple spells. If you want, we can teach you whenever we get the chance."

Charlotte nods with a small smile, "Please do. Though I don't think now is the time."

"Agreed," Xion claims before a thought occurs and placing a finger on her chin, "Although we can always pick up a few basic Command Cards from one of the Moogle shops around here." She looks up towards a sign on a nearby building, "But that can wait, we reached our initial destination." The other two follow her gaze; seeing the sign of the Restoration Committee building.

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy wander onto one of the lower balconies of the castle. Despite the changes and adjustments over the years the upper levels of the castle, the layout was still similar back to when Maleficient used the place as her base of operations on the trio's first journey.

Before they can take a lift to reach the higher floors, they are ambushed by a new type of Forgotten, Scatterbrain. They have a spherical body much like the Sheltered variety, but instead of shields, they each have four daggers hovering around instead, along with two additional daggers hovering above them like horns.

Sora summons his Keyblade and charges in. The Keyblade Master attacks the lead unit, eliminating it after three strikes and a finishing slash. Another charges in with its daggers spinning around. The young man jumps above it and destroys it with Blizzara. After landing he jumps back away from them. Goofy throws his shield, ricocheting off the other three before coming back to him. Donald, casts Thundara, destroying two and damaging the third. Sora closes in. The Forgotten cocks its weapons and shaking violently. Sora notices the movements and skids to a stop before raising his weapon in defense. At that precise moment, all the daggers are flying around erratically. After being knocked back from the force of the strike, Sora fires a Fira spell.

Another wave of Forgotten appear, consisting of four Sheltered at the party's front, four Scatterbrain from behind and two Amnesia each covering their left and right flanks. After a minute, thanks to the trio's knowledge of enemy's patterns, they dwindled their numbers to two remaining Scatterbrain left. Goofy, at Sora's right, tosses his shield once more and destroys one of them. Donald, at Sora's left, fires a Fira spell and eliminates that one.

As the party relaxes slightly from the battle, a giant-winged Forgotten comes around the castle exterior from behind and dives towards them. Goofy notices the monster. "Hit the deck!" he yells out as he dives onto the floor. Sora also drops to the ground as the monster flies inches above them before flying away.

Goofy, still on his stomach, looks up, "Is everyone all right?"

"I'm fine," the Keyblade Master responds, "What about you Donald?" he turns to the duck. Problem is, there is no magician.

"Uh, where'd he go?" Goofy asks.

Sora looks up, "I may have a good guess."

The two get up as they can barely hear Donald quacking erratically before shouting, "Put me down, you big palooka!" as the monster ascends.

"It's taking him higher into the castle!" the knight captain exclaims, pointing to the top of the structure.

"We need to hurry or we'll have one amnesiac duck on our hands!" Sora sprints forward with Goofy following with his weapon ready as he stands in the Ravine Trail where he once fought with Leon back to back. In front of him is a group of Amnesia closing in. The Buster Swordsman tightens his grip before using a single Sonic Blade; eliminating the horde. Another group of Amnesia charge at the front. Cloud's eyes narrow, before returning to his initial stance. At that moment a blue blur went past him. Sayaka strikes down the enemies one by one. The Forgotten in the back of the group attack, prompting her to jump back. On cue, Kyoko appears above them in a flash before skewering one of them and eliminate the rest from the shockwave of her Jump. More Amnesia, along with several Scatterbrain appear behind her. Before they can even get close Homura appears right in front of the red-head and the Forgotten disappear in defeat after being pelted by laser arrows from all directions.

* * *

The blonde swordsman, places his weapon on his back, "Not bad," he comments. It took them longer than he anticipated due to wave after wave of Forgotten on their trek to the city.

"See, told you we can fight!" Sayaka exclaims proudly, with a hand on her hip.

"Don't get cocky," the lone male states, irking the bluenette. "These are only small fry. It's the bigger ones that will truly test you." He walks forward.

"I already know that!" Sayaka huffs before following him. The other two follow alongside Sayaka just as she passes by them. "Sheesh, this guy needs to lighten up."

"But he has the right mindset," Homura counters. "Besides, I understand the feeling. After countless battles, it can truly wear you down."

"That's because you kept jumping through time," Kyoko pipes up, her hands behind her head. "Though I'm surprised you're still here with us following him. I'd thought you would use your magic to jump ahead and get to Madoka."

"I initially thought of that," Homura admits. "I am gravely worried about Madoka, but I know she can handle herself." A small smile appears, "Besides wasting my magic even before I would arrive could kill me. And knowing her she would berate me on how I wasted my magic and abandoning you two in the process."

"Glad you are taking things slow," Sayaka says with a smile. Concern takes hold however as she looks at their guide, "Though I wish he would move faster so we can keep on going." The bluenette raises her voice, "Hey! So how far do we have to go?"

"Just around that next corner," he states as the trail hits a canyon wall before going left. A bright flash emanates from the unseen trail for a few seconds, causing them to stop.

"What was that?!" Kyoko shouts in alarm.

"Nothing to worry about," Cloud says casually. "Looks like we just missed this skirmish."

* * *

Five minutes earlier

Tifa roars before slamming a fist into an Amnesia, smacking into another before both disappear on the cliffside. More Forgotten travel through the newly refurbished gateway. The brunette martial artist keeps knocking down each enemy one by one before squaring her stance with a fist cocked and a white aura erupting from her. "Final Heaven!" she cries out before throwing her fist, unleashing a whirlwind of light straight ahead; eliminating the enemies coming from the gate.

Three Forgotten appear above the martial artist. Three arrows fly through the air before homing onto the enemies. The archer has pink hair, tied into a ponytail on her left side. Her bow is made of metal with a sheen of steel blue. Her outfit consists of a white top covered by pink cross straps below her chest, held together by a gold shield symbol, part of her pink and white skirt. She has pink leg warmers trimmed with gold on the top and black cuffs at the bottom and a golden flame design on the bottom. She sports purple ankle boots, gray gloves with golden accents on the backs and two golden arm bands, one for each arm.

She charges into the fray, her bow mechanically transforms into a sword, which she uses to slash at the enemies appearing in front of her. A squadron of twenty Scatterbrain appear before the archer. She jumps back in several backflips before enchanting a drawn arrow; shifting her weapon back to its bow form. She points it at the sky above the horde before letting it go. The arrow flies and explodes fifty feet above them. With a sweep of her arm, dozens of arrows storm upon the enemies; which have no chance of survival.

An Amnesia jumps from the cliff above the battleground and dives at her. Just at the midway point, another Amnesia crashes into it before they both crash onto the cliffside. The sound of the collision catches the young woman's attention before turning to Tifa, who has her leg stretched out in the air before bringing it down. "Thanks,"

"Don't thank me yet, Serah," the martial responds as she turns to the front, where another wave of Forgotten are pouring in through the gate. The two ready themselves for the onslaught.

"I got this," a female voice yells out behind them. Kairi jumps above the other two, her Keyblade already cloaked with the Bladecharge technique, and charges in after landing. She dances around with her weapon as she tears through the enemy numbers. She raises her weapon high before spinning it, creating a vacuum of light drawing the enemies towards her. The Forgotten caught are easily destroyed, leaving the ones at the gate. The Princess of Heart let out a battle cry as she brings the light-fused weapon upon them; creating a flash of light. As the light dissipates from her weapon there are no more signs of enemy reinforcements.

The Keyblade wielder breathes a sigh of relief before wiping her forehead with the back of her free hand. "Good one, Kairi," Serah says as she walks up to the red-head along with the brunette martial-artist.

"Yeah, you would certainly give the other two a run for their money," Tifa states with a hand on her hip.

"Well, I don't want to be left by either of them again," Kairi says with a cheeky smile. Her smile morphs into a modest one. "Still though, I wouldn't bet on me against either of those two just yet."

"Don't sell yourself short, I mean you took on all sorts of challenges for the past five years"

"She has a point," a male voice came from behind Kairi. The three turn in that direction to find Cloud, gripping on the weapon on his back, outside the gate. "I assume that you were the cause of that lightshow, Kairi."

"Wait, Kairi!" a young voice calls from behind the man. To the Princess of Heart's surprise, three familiar girls rush into her view.

"Sayaka! Kyoko! Homura!" she responds with wide eyes before rushing to them.

"You know these three?" Cloud asks; taking a few steps back towards the cliff to his right.

"Yeah," she says just as she meets the Magical Girls. "How did you get here?"

"That's a bit of a long story," Kyoko states rubbing the back of her neck.

Kairi notices something, or rather someone from the three, "Where's Mami? And Madoka!?"

"A giant Forgotten caught us off guard," Homura explains. "It managed to take away both of them and was heading to that castle," the black-haired girl points to Ansem's castle.

Serah tilts her head with a finger on her lower cheek, "Didn't Yuffie say that Sora was heading there earlier?"

Kairi nods, "Yeah, Xion went over there. I was about to do the same but the Forgotten kept pouring in from this direction. By the way", she turns towards the Magical Girls, "Any particular reason why you are all in your café uniforms?"

"It's a long story," Sayaka starts with a tired smile, "but the short version, we're real, live Magical Girls again."

"What!?" Kairi yells in complete shock. Not only was that impossible but she couldn't see why they would do it again due to a certain cost.

Homura clarifies, "Don't worry, we still have our souls." She presents her purple egg-shaped gem, "These are Force Gems, we were given to them by a rabbit named Oswald."

Kairi blinks a few times, "Oswald?"

"You know him?" Kyoko asks.

Kairi looks up, "Not personally, Queen Minnie mentioned him once or twice." She looks back to the girls in front of her, "But that's not important right now. We need to save Madoka and Mami, right?"

Sayaka nods, "Yeah, we better hurry before anything happens."

"Then get going already," Tifa pipes up.

"We'll hold the fort here," Serah responds with a hand on her chest.

"Just be careful," Cloud states. Kairi and the Magical Girls nod before running towards the castle.

* * *

Inside a hallow tower with torn and broken walls, allowing the sunlight from outside to slightly brighten the dim room. At the center of the room, Madoka lays down on her stomach unconscious. The Magical Girl groans, slowly stirring from her previous state. Slowly, she manages to push herself up to her knees. "Where… am I?" she wonders aloud; taking in the decrepit room around her.

Before she can push herself up further, she hears someone yelling in an unusual, quacky tone, "Let me go! Let me go! If you don't I'll… Wahahahahahahahahahaa!" Moments later something fell through the open canopy and hitting the floor with a big quack. Madoka rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But there was no doubt to what's in front of her, a large duck wearing a blue beanie and garbs. To the pinkette's surprise, the duck-like being managed to get up.

After shaking his head, Donald Duck glares at the sky. "What's the big idea dropping me down here!?" Madoka takes a few steps towards him, catching the duck's attention with a quack. "Who are you?"

"I'm Madoka. Did you just fall from the sky?" she asks as she looks towards the sky.

"Well, I did get dropped by that flying Forgotten."

"Forgotten?!"

"You know about them?"

"Yeah, me and my friends were fighting them. But then we got sent somewhere else. After that…" she brings a hand to her head as she concentrates on her memory, "I remember Kyoko warning us about something. I think I turned around and… I think I got attacked by a giant…bird-like thing?"

"Sounds like the same palooka that dropped me in here." The duck turns to the open wall. "Well I'm not sticking around for that thing to come back. We better get out of here." The pinkette nods and notices the debris below the broken wall. "I think we can get out through there."

After getting closer, they find that it appears impossible to climb it from the base and the first manageable platform is at least ten feet above them. "Looks like I have to try that new spell I've been developing," says Donald.

"Spell, as in magic?" The Magical Girl asks as she turns to the duck.

"That's right now stand back and watch," the duck exclaims proudly. Donald takes out his staff. After whirling it in the air a few times, he points it at the sky. "Fly!" he yells out. A bright orb surrounds the duck and to Madoka's astonishment. The orb slowly rises into the air. After five seconds, the orb lands on the first 'step' of their exit route. The duck turns around, "Now it's your-" the duck stops as a small shadow flies over him.

Stepping on a higher platform of the debris is the Magical Girl. Donalds turns towards her as she turns to the castle magician with a gentle smile, "Thanks for the offer, but I can manage on my own. Besides that looks like it took a lot of magic so I don't want you ended up wasting it." Madoka looks up and jumps towards the exit.

Donald Duck can only stare before his eyes narrow into a small glare. "Hey! Wait for me!" the duck shouts.

* * *

Mami walks into the Fountain Court amazed of the sight to her. She quickly reminds herself that she needs to find the others. Three Amnesia appear right in front of her. She jumps above them; firing three muskets at point blank fatally.

Three more of the Forgotten appear in front of her. Mami takes a ready stance. Before she can move, a fireball from behind the monsters explodes on contact; destroying them. When the flames die out, she finds a tall man carrying a large sword with a gun handle behind him with one hand. The leader of the Radiant Garden speaks out, "You alright?"

The young woman nods before walking up to him, "Yes, thank you for your concern." She smiles after stopping a few feet away. "My name is Mami."

"Leon," the man introduces himself. "That was quite a trick you pulled. You're definitely no stranger to combat. So where are you from?"

"Um, well…" she trails off looking to the side.

Leon finishes it for her, "You're not from this world, are you?" She looks back at him, slightly astonished. "It's really not all that uncommon, this is one of the few worlds that tend to get a lot of outsiders.

"I see."

"So what brings you here?"

"Me and my friends, we were fighting those things in our world. But then their master appeared and apparently sent us to this world."

Before Leon can respond, his communicator lights up. He presses a button on the device. "What is it?"

"Bad news, that's what!" Cid's voice exclaims from the device. "Two more big ones just popped out of nowhere!"

"Where are they?"

"One of them is around Ansem's Castle. Got word from Tifa that Kairi and some Magical Girls are heading in that direction."

"Kairi?" Mami asks instinctively.

Leon looks in her direction for a second. "And the other one?"

The mechanic on the other side of the call answers, "It's near the reactor station on the north side of town. Roxas, Xion, and some other Magical Girl just left to take that out."

"I'm pretty close to there. I'll keep it busy before the others arrive." He looks towards the blonde, "Get word to Kairi that I've found someone named Mami."

"All right. Just don't get too reckless against that Forgotten. We still need ya here to keep on improving the town!"

"Roger that," he says as he looks away from the Magical Girl before turning off

Leon turns to Mami, "Well, sounds like your friends are heading to the castle. I can point you in the general-"

"Let me go with you," Mami interrupts with determined eyes.

Leon meets her gaze. "Are you sure?"

Mami nods, "I know that as long as Kairi is with the others. That puts my mind at ease." She smiles to the Committee leader. "Besides, I can't just let you go off and fight that thing alone."

Leon smirks. "All right then. There's a shortcut to the reactor plaza through the nearby aqueducts. Stick close." Mami nods before following the older figure.

* * *

Sora and Goofy are running on top the highest balcony of the castle. He cannot help but worry. While taking the last lift he received a call on his Gummi phone. The call came from Kairi. She was telling him that she was on her way to the castle. Unfortunately, she cut off the call mentioning that the enemy was upon her and several others. Sora knows that she can handle herself and that she is not alone as she is fighting alongside someone else; probably someone from the Restoration Committee. But right now he needs to find the magician of the traveling trio. Donald's voice echoes, "Hurry up! It's right behind us!" Sora snaps his attention back to the here and now.

*MAJESTIC WINGS*

Soon enough, Donald comes running around the corner alongside a teenage girl with pink hair. Behind the two is the giant, flying Forgotten that took them. The War Hawk has no head, the Forgotten emblem just below where the neck should be. Instead it has a floating mask with a hawk-like design with a silver-gray color like much of its body. Its wings consist of four tube-like structures on each side, at the mid-point the tubes become slightly bigger with a blue tint and the tips end with red holes on each of the flexible limbs. Its large talons are in proportion to its main body and ready to capture its captives once again. Sora focuses on the enemy and stops with Keyblade in hand, ready to strike. He seemingly teleports to the enemy in a blur before swinging his Keyblade; knocking down the Forgotten on its mask. Disoriented, the War Hawk is sent towards the bottom of the castle.

The Keyblade Master lands next to Donald and the girl, who he now recognizes with a surprised face, "Madoka?"

"Sora?" The pinkette responds with wide eyes.

"How'd you get here?"

"Well-"

"Heads up!" Goofy yells out; interrupting Madoka. She, Sora, and Donald turn towards the horizon, where several lasers curved in the air. The three separate in time before the lasers hit where they were.

Spiraling into the air is the War Hawk. It spreads its wings after stopping. Flapping its wings, the Forgotten stares down at the newly formed party.

"Leave this to us!" Sora says as he summons his Keyblade.

Madoka raises her right arm, and summoning her bow, Majestic Heart. Sora turns to the Magical Girl. She looks at him before smiling. Sora smiles back with a nod before they turn their attention to the monster. Donald and Goofy called forth their weapons as they focus on the giant Forgotten.

The War Hawk bends its wings in front of itself; its cannon-like wingtips glowing red. At the moment it fully extends its wings, the lasers shoot out. Donald and Madoka jump back to avoid the lasers at them as the other two used their respective weapons to block them. It slowly flies towards the castle before hovering above the balcony. After landing, it walks towards them. Sora runs towards it. The Keyblade Master jumps, ready to strike. The Forgotten responds with a swing of its right wing, parrying Sora's attack. It swings its other wing, but Sora was pushed back enough for the attack to not hit.

Madoka fires several magical arrows at the monster. The arrows strike the main body, but the monster did not seem to register them. Again, it walks forward. Sora charges in again and delivers a combo on the body, but again it did not register the damage it had received. It stomps on the ground several times, pushing Sora away. Donald casts several fireballs, but the Forgotten flails its wings in front of it, negating the attack. Goofy rushes in before striking the primary body. The War Hawk flaps its wings hard, creating a current that pushed the knight onto the floor as it ascends back into the air. It flies around before stopping in the middle of the sky.

* * *

Kairi, Sayaka, Homura, and Kyoko are hastily climbing the stairs to the castle's gates. The Keyblade Wielder has her Gummi Phone next to her ear. "All right, thanks!" Kairi turns off the phone. "Mami's fine. But it seems Madoka's at the top of the castle." They reach the top of the stairs and find two prone figures, one on each side of the stairs. Kairi recognizes them, "Dilan? Aeleus?"

Sayaka points towards the castle, "Up there!"

Clinging to the wall is a giant silver spider-like Forgotten. The Webmaster has an insect-shaped mask with bug-like eyes in place of its head. The mask is in between two fang-like protrusions from its main body. Its's main body is composed of an oval-shaped segment in front and a much larger segment in the back. Like normal spiders, it runs on eight legs. Each leg is tube-shaped which sharply bends at the joints and ends with tube-like cannons with a hint of a yellow tint. The Forgotten Emblem is visible on the top on the first segment. The Forgotten's mask shakes a little before jumping off the wall and landing a short distance away from the young women.

Sayaka and Kyoko charge ahead, their weapons glow to their respective color schemes. The moment they strike and hit the monster's body, flames erupt from Kyoko's strike and multiple bubbles prop from Sayaka's slash. The Webmaster walks a few feet before striking out with its fangs. The two jump back, giving room for Homura to fire at the Forgotten with Kairi supporting with Triple Blizzaga. Their magical projectiles hit their mark. Unfortunately, it shrugs off their attacks easily.

The Webmaster walks towards the side, with the girls following it. The Forgotten jumps to turn around to face them. Kairi, alongside Sayaka and Kyoko attack the beast. Homura activates her magic and disappears. She reappears behind the monster, which became pelted from projectiles filled with lightning, fire, ice, and water alongside several lasers. The monster flinches from the onslaught as the close-range fighters keep on striking it before hunching down. Homura is ready to fire at the rear but notices a yellow light emanating from the Webmaster's feet. "Look out!" she warns. The others take notice and back off, but not before the Forgotten launches into the air due to the lasers it fired; creating a yellow, plasma wave. Homura uses her own magic again before running to the other side of the plaza. As she leaves her magic and time resumes, Kairi raises a small barrier just in time, but Kyoko and Sayaka gets knocked down from the wave. The Forgotten lands hard just behind Homura, who got distracted from the dissipating wave. The landing causes a shockwave that hits her and rolls towards the other prone girls. Kairi turns around casts Curaga. The spell originates over Homura and the effects were able to reach the other Magical Girls. They manage to get up in seconds as Kairi passes them before stopping. She brandishes her Keyblade and the others prepare themselves for the Webmaster's next move.

* * *

Leon and Mami arrive at the reactor station. To their surprise, the Forgotten is gigantic and simply sitting back against one of the walls. The Lazy Bum's face is covered by a gray mask with a bored expression. The rest of it body is mainly white, with the Forgotten emblem on its chest. It has pointed shoulders which are adorned with two protrusions each. Each protrusion is a black cylinder encased by a white sphere in the middle and ends with white cones. Yellow lines glow on the cylinders as electrical sparks between the protrusions on the shoulders. Its long arms have black joints and ends with gigantic balls with yellow rings. Its legs are laid out in front of it with several holes past the black knee joints and its feet consist of a single large spike as the toe.

Leon and Mami nod to each other before brandishing their weapons. The Lazy Bum looks at them for a few seconds before looking away. Leon conjures a fireball in one hand before letting it fly. At the same Mami, shoots with one musket before tossing it. Immediately she conjures two more; duel wielding them and fires at the same time. Their attacks cause explosions on the mask but the Forgotten does not flinch.

"Cover me!" Leon yells out as he charges in. Mami responds by conjuring ten muskets. Among them there are four muskets with different color schemes and symbols. After firing the normal six, she grabs hold of red-schemed musket with a flame emblem on the handle, shooting a Fire projectile. Next is the sky-blue version, which fires a Blizzard shard. Following up with a turquoise musket, it fires an orb of water. She finishes her assault with the yellow musket, firing a burst of Thunder. Her attacks again hit their mark at the face, but there is no visible damage to the Lazy Bum.

Leon in turn is already running atop its legs. He jumps towards its chest before swinging his sword. The rods on the Forgotten's shoulders gather electricity. Mami warns him of this. Leon catches sight of the charging rods. He jumps back after landing on it but the Lazy Bum unleashed an electrical charge throughout its body; forming a spherical barrier of electrical might. The leader of the Restoration Committee gets caught in the field and gets blasted to the wall next to the entrance that he and the Magical Girl used. Mami calls out to him but find that he is out cold.

She turns back to the Forgotten. The holes in the Forgotten's legs glow red before firing lasers into the sky before they arc towards. She jumps side to side and back, avoiding each laser. She jumps to avoid the last laser only for the Lazy Bum to fire another volley which comes straight at her in midair. Mami clenches her teeth at the incoming lasers. Suddenly a trumpet sounds off and a parade of bubbles went past her from behind and intercepts the enemy projectiles. Glittering, star-shaped projectiles also pass her from the same direction and impact the Forgotten's head as the Magical Girl touches the ground.

"Are you okay?" a male voice calls out to her. She turns around and finds three people.

Roxas, Xion, and Charlotte runs to her. The Keybalde Wielders pass her before stopping as the Magical Girl among them stops at the blonde's left.

"Are you a Magical Girl?" Mami asks in surprise as she notices the younger girl's attire and weapon.

Charlotte responds with a curious face, "Yeah, you too?"

"But how is that-"

"Hey, focus you two!" Roxas interrupts them, reminding them of the threat in front of them.

"That thing is ready for round two!" Xion shouts out as she faces the Magical Girls recompose themselves and the party of four ready to take on the Lazy Bum.

* * *

The War Hawk fires another volley of lasers at Sora and Madoka atop the highest balcony of the castle. Sora steps up and casts Waterza; streams of water sprout from a watery sphere at the tip of his Keyblade. The streams negate the lasers before combining into a larger sphere that lobs into the Forgotten. The watery explosion makes the monster flinch. Madoka immediately prepares a magical arrow. A small magic circle forms in front of her. After releasing the arrow, it immediately hits the circle; creating a storm of pink lights. The monster in the air gets pelted by the assault. After the rain of magical arrows stop the War Hawk launches itself higher into sky, with a flap of its wings.

It spins in the air before arcing towards the castle. It immediately dives to the balcony. It pulls up just in time and makes a beeline at the party of four. Donald and Goofy dive to the side just before the Forgotten passes by. Sora instead runs to the monster. Time seems to slow down as the War Hawk prepares to grab the Keyblade Master with its talons. The next moment, Sora jumps on top of the appendage instead; hanging on to the attached leg. Realizing that Sora is the one grabbing onto it instead of him, it performs a somersault to shake off the young man. Half-way through its aerial maneuver, he lets go and falls directly towards its mask, which stares at him. Again time seems to decelerate before Sora strikes the mask multiple times. With one last swing, he launches the Forgotten into the air. Sora lands with one hand on the ground and his wielding arm straight, the Keyblade extended out, aiming slightly towards the sky. The Forgotten impacts the floor haphazardly, leaving it in a dazed state. With a simple command from the Keyblade Master, everyone attacks. Donald summons a horde of lightning bolts. Goofy spins around with his shield extended, getting in as many hits as he possibly could. Madoka fires arrow after arrow in quick succession. Sora continues to bash the enemy with his weapon. After fives seconds of their assault the Forgotten snaps back into attention before taking off; pushing away the two close-combat fighters.

It returns to the airspace next to the castle. The War Hawk folds its arms. Everyone become alert of the incoming assault. The War Hawk spreads its wings, firing a multitude of lasers. Sora and Madoka jump in time while Donald and Goofy barely escape with shocked looks. The War Hawk fires another volley, which results in Sora and Goofy blocking the incoming shots as Donald barely escapes again and Madoka jumps back, flipping in the air before stopping. The Forgotten prepares one more assault. The Magical Girl jumps forwards with a twirl, telling the guys to stand behind her. She lands just as the monster fires. The original trio gather behind the pinkette, who places her free hand on top of her bow; eyes closed. The lasers arc before she snaps her eyes open and a barrier of light surrounds the party. The shield takes in the incoming projectiles as the Forgotten fires one more wave of lasers. Again the shield holds, cracking slightly. The Magical Girl gives a vindictive smirk. After extending her free hand, she snaps her fingers. The barrier shatters before converging into her free hand. She gathers the condensed light and forms it into an arrow as pulls back string of Majestic Heart. She releases the Reflectga Shot. The arrow hits its mark before the monster is surrounded by a hundred bursts of light. The War Hawk gives a shrill cry before falling to the ground; its body glowing before dispersing into the air.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and dismisses their weapons. Now that the threat is finally gone, Sora turns to the Magical Girl with a curious look. "So how did you get to this world Madoka?"

"Well…" Madoka starts off. For the next few minutes she explains how Oswald came to her world and gave Madoka and her friends the Force Gems to become Magical Girls again before moving onto how her world got invaded. She finishes up her explanation, "And that's how I got here."

"That certainly explains your powers. From what I heard from Kairi you should no longer have them."

The Magical Girl looks down with a hand on her chest, "We were hesitant at first. But if I can make a difference with this new power," Madoka smiles, "we may be able to protect everyone." She looks up to the Keyblade Master. "Besides, I don't want anyone to have their memories altered."

"Yeah," the Keyblade Master responds; rubbing the back of his head. "I know how it feels to have your memories altered."

Donald steps into the conversation, "So, you saw their leader?"

Madoka nods, "Yes, but we have no idea who she is." She folds her arms, "We couldn't see her face, no thanks to her mask."

"Hmm…" Goofy ponders, "And what happened to Oswald?"

The pinkette shakes her head, "I don't know. But he should be okay. She did say that Oswald defeated all of those giant Forgotten himself." Nothing is said afterwards.

The knight breaks the silence, "Question now is where do we go from here?"

"Well, I need to get back to my friends they must be worried."

"Good idea let's…huh?" Sora's attention is grabbed by a glow of light floating in the sky. Everyone else turns towards it. Sora's Keyblade appears in his hand, which he looks at it with a curious look.

Madoka looks back at Sora, "What's wrong?"

Goofy answers in his stead, "I think we just found our gateway to the next world."

Sora looks back at the light. After a few seconds, he smiles before turning to the pinkette, "Hey why don't you come with us?"

"Huh?" she turns to the Keyblade Master with surprised face.

"I know you're worried about your friends. But I have a feeling that we can meet up with them along the way. Besides, Kairi's here in this world helping everyone out, probably with the rest of your friends. So what do you say, want to come along?"

Madoka closes her eyes as she brings a clenched hand to her chest. After a few seconds she shares a bright smile. "Sure, why not?"

"That's the spirit!" Donald exclaims with excitement.

"Now that's settled," the Keyblade Master states before turning to the light. He points the Keyblade at it. "Time to hit the road." Light gathers at the weapon's tip before releasing a beam of light. On impact, the light creates a fissure in the sky with a Keyhole in the middle. The light bathes the party of four. Madoka giggles as she begins to float alongside the others. Sora flies to the gate followed by Madoka and his traveling companions. After going through the gate, it disappears.

* * *

 _Ten minutes earlier_

The Webmaster unleashes another laser pulse as it launches. Kairi, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Homura jump out of harm's way. While in the air, Homura fires her arrowguns until the charge runs out. At the same time, Kairi unleashes Triple Firaga. The magical projectiles hit their mark before the Webmaster lands. Sayaka and Kyoko charge at the Forgotten. It turns around before firing a beam of light. The light traveled in an instant and attaches to Sayaka; binding her. Kyoko stops, turning to her partner with a shout. Kairi warns Kyoko with a shout; prompting the spear user to turn back to the monster. Unfortunately, she gets bound as well by the Forgotten. The large fangs on it glow before touching the threads of light, turning them instantly red. The trapped Magical Girls instantly feel their strength fading, grunting from the energy draining from them.

Homura instantly uses her power to stop time. She runs up to the frozen Keyblade Wielder. After touching her, Kairi can now move outside of time. Kairi turns to her with a nod and teleports between the two threads; standing right next to the Forgotten. Kairi strikes through one thread than the other. Seeing the task done, Homura lets go of Kairi before jumping back to the others. She dismisses her spell, and time resumes around her. The threads binding her friends dissipate, who are breathing heavily. Sayaka uses her magic to heal herself before raises her free hand to Kyoko and heals her with a Cure spell. Meantime, Kairi attacks the Forgotten which was unprepared of her sudden appearance next to it. After about ten seconds, the Webmaster binds Kairi. Again its fangs glow before touching the threads on Kairi. The Keyblade Master screams, as she is visibly shocked; the effects and pain are ten times worse in direct contact instead of the single thread between the Forgotten and its prey.

Kyoko suddenly appears in a flash above the Forgotten before immediately diving onto the Forgotten; stabbing it. The Forgotten reels back in pain; it attempts to shake off the red-head. The glowing threads dissipate before the Keyblade wielder suddenly disappears and appears yards away with Homura right next to her. Kairi looks up to her with gratitude and a nod. Sayaka is already in front and striking the Webmaster with two cutlasses. After the Keyblade wielder heals herself with Curaga, she fires blasts of wind as Homura unleashes a volley of laser arrows infused with Blizzard. The giant spider struggles in their attacks. It manages to throw off Kyoko, but she uses Jump once more; stabbing the monster from above; slamming it to the ground. Sayaka lets out a battle cry as she cuts into the Forgotten's mask.

"Get out of the way!" Homura shouts out as energy builds in both of her weapons; focusing the energy between the tips. She is in a kneeling position as Kairi has her Keyblade extended above the gunner's head. The Keyblade's tip shines with energy as well. Kyoko jumps high as Sayaka dashes away. Homura fires a large violet beam with Kairi's power twirling around it. Their attack pierces through the monster. The attack lasts for five seconds before the beam dissipates. The Webmaster struggles in its attempts to stand. Moments later, it slumps onto the pavement. The Forgotten gets covered in a white mist and disappears as the mist dissipates.

Minutes later, Dilan and Aeleus nod in thanks to Kairi for healing them before they head back towards the castle. Kairi reconvenes with the Magical Girls.

"Are they going to be all right?" Sayaka asks.

"Yeah, their memory is a little hazy, but its mostly intact. Guess we got here just in time before that Forgotten can do more damage."

"By the way," Kyoko pipes up. "do you think your friend found Madoka in the castle?" Before Kairi can take out her Gummi phone, Sayaka spots something in the sky.

"What's that?" the bluenette says pointing to the sky. The others look up to see what looks like a star next to the top of the castle. Kairi narrows her eyes to focus on the scene. She can barely make out four tiny figures moving towards the light. The light gives one final flash before disappearing.

"Did anyone get a good view at who was moving towards that light?" Kairi asks the others.

Homura speaks up, "I counted four moving towards it."

"Same here," Kairi affirms before sighing. She takes out her Gummi phone. After a few presses, nothing happens. Kairi puts away her phone, "Guess we missed them."

Homura snaps to Kairi, her hands clenching. "What to do you mean?"

"If I'm right, Sora just left building, literally." She says with a thumb pointing to the castle behind her. "Which means two of them have to be Donald and Goofy. And as for the last one, that had to be-"

"Madoka." Homura finishes up.

"So what happened to them?" Kyoko says with a slight frown.

"Don't know, except that they are no longer on this world."

"Great, now what?" Sayaka's question dripping with annoyance.

"Well," Kairi begins before her Keyblade pops out on its own accord. The Keyblade Wielder smiles, "Time for us to get going as well." She looks up, just in time for a Keyhole to appear in the sky above the stairs. The light from the Keyhole gathers the others attention. "Want to see what lies beyond?"

"What about Madoka and Mami?" Homura asks.

Kairi responds, "Madoka will be okay." Homura turns to the Keyblade wielder, who looks back. "Don't worry, she's in good hands. Sora won't let anything happen to her. As for Mami, there's a chance she's with Xion by now." Kairi's smile widens. "So how about it, ready for some adventures?"

The Magical Girls look at each other. Sayaka smirks as Kyoko wears a big grin, while Homura dons a gentle smile. Homura speaks up, "I guess we're in."

"I can't believe we're going to see other worlds," Kyoko's eyes gleam with excitement.

"Looks like we'll have a bunch of stories to talk about when we get home!" Sayaka gives a small laugh.

Kairi nods and raises her Keyblade, a magical circle appears below the four young women. The Keyblade charges for a few seconds before shooting a beam at the Keyhole. The Keyhole reacts; giving off a brighter light and all four are drawn into it.

* * *

The Lazy Bum brings both arms up before slamming them towards the ground. Roxas jumps out of the way of the monster's right arm as Xion dodges the impact from its left. Roxas twirls his Keyblade several times before launching several orbs of light at the Forgotten. At the same time, Xion casts a Firaga with her free hand. After their projectiles hit, the Lazy Bum charges the prongs on its shoulders once more. Noticing this, the Keyblade Wielders run from the impending attack. Fully charged, in unleashes the electrical barrier. While the barrier is active, it starts firing lasers from its legs; which become electrically charged after passing through the shield.

Half of the volley of lasers head straight to Mami and Charlotte. The two jump in different directions before the electrical projectiles hit the ground; unleashing the electrical payload. Charlotte blows into her trumpet; unleashing a torrent of pale bubbles. The bubbles impact the shield to no effect. Another wave of electrical projectiles fire through the charged shield. Mami summons plenty of ribbons and surround herself and Charlotte into a barrier of her own. The projectiles not able to get through. After the last wave of lasers pass, the ribbons unravel; revealing the Magical Girls. Charlotte tries again and this time her bubbles hitting their mark on the Forgotten's face.

The Lazy Bum begins to charge once again but this time raises its two arms. The electricity flows from its shoulders and down the arms and into the spheres, where the golden rings embedded on them glow. The electricity gathers between the monster's arms; forging an orb of concentrated high voltage. Sparks fly out and towards the Keyblade Wielders and Magical Girls. Its targets jump, roll, and spin to dodge the wayward sparks.

Having enough of the dodging and jumping around, Roxas charges. He throws his Keyblade before getting hit from an orb of lightning. His weapon arcs before going into the electrical orb. With a thundering crash; the orb dissipates and the Forgotten stumbles from its broken attack. Charlotte raises a free hand before swinging it; and firing a Blizzard shard onto the monster. Her attacks freezing the silos on the Lazy Bum's legs. Mami prepares ten muskets, and to her surprise, Xion uses her unique copying ability and produce ten more muskets. Both the blonde and raven-haired raise their arms. They point at the monster with the palms facing forwards and all twenty muskets go off one after another. The Lazy Bum flinching from each shot.

Roxas charges in, jumping on the Forgotten's leg. He jumps once more with a flip and lands on its stomach before jumping once more. Roxas shouts as he slashes at the face multiple times. He kicks off the monster's face. The blonde Keyblade Wielder stops in midair; his hand pointed at the Forgotten as his Keyblade spins rapidly in front of him. Bursts of light and darkness fires forth. An explosion occurs on the Forgotten's face after the last of Roxas' shots hit it. After the smoke clears the Forgotten raises its arms in the air before they hit the ground with a thud and its face looking towards the ground. Its body is surrounded by white wisps before they overtake it and disappear along with the Lazy Bum.

Leon stirs before slowly getting up; using the wall behind as leverage. His groans catch the four's attention. Xion rushes over to the leader. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I've been worse than that thing can dish out."

"Are you sure?" Mami asks as she approaches followed by the other two fighters.

"Oh, don't mind him," a female voice speaks out. A woman with shoulder length black hair, wearing a blue sleeveless duster sweater over a black tank top and blue skirt walks through the entrance. She smiles before turning to the Committee Leader, "Still you do need to be more careful, Squall."

Squall scoffs with a smile, "Must you use my first name in front of others, Rinoa." Rinoa responds with a playful smile with tongue out.

"Why not, besides you know how much I care about you." She proceeds to put his arm over her shoulders as she supports him off the wall. She turns to the others with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets some medical attention."

Roxas nods, "All right. We'll leave him in your hands."

Rinoa nods before leading Leon out of the area. Roxas turns to Mami and introductions are made between the four of them. Mami makes the last of the introductions before turning to Charlotte, "By the way Charlotte, are those clothes part of your transformation?"

Charlotte turns to her, "Yes, I assume you're a Magical Girl too." The blonde nods in response. "So what is the source of your power?" the white-haired girl queries.

Mami reverts her transformation and her Force Gem appears in her hand. "My power comes from this Force Gem. A small rabbit named Oswald gave it to me."

"You too?!" Charlotte says with a surprise before reverting her transformation. She brings up her Force Gem into her hand; next to Mami's.

Xion leans forward towards the gems. "Aside from the colors, they practically look the same."

Mami looks at the two Force Gems before looking up to the white-haired girl, "How long have you had your Force Gem?"

Charlotte shakes her head as she brings her hand back, "I don't know. All I remember is that Oswald giving me this. I don't know why."

"Maybe it's to help you fight against the Forgotten?" Xion asks airily.

"Perhaps, but I can't remember exactly when or where he gave it to me. Mostly everything is still a blur."

Roxas puts a hand on her shoulder, "Just relax, your journey just started. All you need to is keep on going. You'll get your answers eventually." Charlotte gently nods with a small smile.

"So, what now?" Xion asks. On cue, a Keyhole shimmers in the sky above them.

Roxas turns to the others, "Guess this means our job here is done and time for us to be on our way." He looks to his fellow Keyblade Wielder, "So what are you going to do?"

"Going with you, of course!" Xion says with a defiant smirk. With a hand on her hip, she turns to Mami, "So Mami, want to come along? We could help you get home."

Mami puts a hand on chest "What about my friends?"

"You don't have to worry about that!" the voice of a certain ninja echoes. They turn to the top of an elevated platform in one of the corners of the area. Yuffie stands with hands on her hips before jumping down to ground level. "Just received word that Sora and Kairi left along with several others. Now that you got your path set up, time for us to clean out the rest of the trash," she finishes with a chest thump. "Just make sure you all come back and let us know how everything turned out."

Mami closes her eyes, lowering her arm. "In that case," she turns to the others with a smile, "what we waiting for?" The other three members of the party nod.

"Mind if I do the honors?" Xion asks.

"Go ahead," Roxas claims. Xion raises the Keyblade, Oblivion to the keyhole. Light gathers at the tip before firing a beam. The sky around the Keyhole shatters. The Keyblade Wielders and Magical Girls, bathed in the light, float in the air before they fly towards the gate, which disappears after they went through.

* * *

 _Oswald's Report 6_

 _The Abandoned are sentient beings possessing both light and darkness. As I mentioned in my earlier reports, they were possibly reborn from Kingdom Hearts' power. Naturally, everyone, except for the Princesses of Heart, contains both a light and darkness. The Abandoned however are beaming with these two forces. However, it appears they cannot tap into either power. Is it possible that these forces are related to their amnesia? I doubt that is the case but perhaps this is a clue itself._

 _If I can help them tap into their hidden powers, they might regain their memories. However, this is not an easy task. Even if successful there can be repercussions. An example would be Ventus. When he was Master Xehanort's apprentice, the master split the poor boy's heart in two; creating two entities._

 _However, my goal is to separate the darkness from the light, without damaging the heart. This is an impossible task. If the only means to perform this action is to split their hearts into two, then I must find another way to recover their memories. Perhaps I could take them with me, and help them search for their original world, but I cannot take all of them with me. For now, I will continue investigating the ruins of this world._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I admit the chapter is a lot longer than expected. But now the stage is set.  
**

 **Please let me know how my writing is.**

 **Don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. Until next time.**

* * *

 **Preview**

 **Do I sense another question about?**

 **What is your business here this time?**

 **CARDS**

 **This is no time for games, just open them already!**

 **Thanks, enjoy the nap!**

 **We shall not fail you!**

 **Next Chapter**

 **WHAT A BEAUTIFUL GARDEN**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Merry Christmas everyone. Apologies on the long wait for this chapter.**

 **Now that is out of the way, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: WHAT A BEAUTIFUL GARDEN**

#GRADUS PROHIBITUS#

The black-cloaked girl that attacked Twilight Town and failed to capture Charlotte walks through a white hallway. At the end of the hallway is a white empty chamber. The pathway continues on a narrow, rail-less bridge with nothing supporting it. It leads to a circular, steel-gray platform at least ten feet thick with nothing supporting it. The bridge is ten yards from the entrance to the platform. The chamber's wall circles around the platform; the distance between is the same as the length of the bridge. On the platform are nine small circles; surrounding the Forgotten emblem, which the bottom is facing the chamber's entrance. Each one of the circles is a different color; starting from the circle above the emblem going clockwise, they are white, black, orange, blue, green, teal, violet, pink, and lavender.

The figure crosses the bridge and follows the edge of the platform to the right. She eventually takes her place on top of the black circle. The girl moans, "I hope she doesn't get too mad with me."

"Well, I did warn you," a female voice echoes throughout the chamber, causing the black-clad figure to give a small shriek. She turns to her right just as the space behind the white circle bursts open like glass with a glow. Walking out of the portal is the white-cloaked figure that lead the attack on Mitakahira. After stepping on the circle matching her color, the gateway she came from disappears.

She turns her head to the black-clad female, who gives a deep bow quickly in her direction. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to-"

"At ease sister," the other interrupts with her left hand raised towards the subordinate. "It is… unfortunate that we do not have Charlotte among us."

The black-cloaked Abandoned flinches before turning away. She looks back at her superior "I-it wasn't my fault, this guy with a Keyblade came in and-"

"That's enough," the leader said in a subtle tone. She looks straight ahead, "If it's any consolation, I also failed in capturing Oswald. No matter though, the defenders of that world have been removed. However, they will still oppose us as they try to make it back to their world. Their plight should prove entertaining."

"How so?" the subordinate asks with a tilt of her head.

"We simply have to wait and see," the white-cloaked figure states as she looks up. "Tell me, are the others here?"

"No one was here when I got back." The black-cloaked figure shrugs, "I guess their busy working their magic turning the other worlds to their personal tastes."

"I see. Well then, let us see how these… Magical Girls fare with the unknown."

* * *

In an empty, brick room with a fireplace next to a long, twisting hallway, a light shines above the room. Sora, Madoka, Donald, and Goofy descend and gently land on the floor. They look around and Donald eyes fill with annoyance, "Oh no, not this world again!" Donald exclaims.

"Umm… did we transport into someone's house?" Madoka asks.

"That's one way of putting it," Sora said. "Come on let's go. Oh, one thing Madoka,"

"Yes?"

"Just about anything here can talk. Just giving you a heads up." The pinkette's responds with a tilt her head. The narrow hallway leads to a tall door. "Say Donald, how many doors does it take to keep someone out?" He asks with a cheeky grin.

"This is no time for games, just open them already!" Donald yells with a stomp.

"Them?" Madoka asks in confusion.

"Sheesh you're no fun," Sora said as he opens the door. To Madoka's confusion, there was another door, albeit smaller and a different color from the first. After opening that and seven more doors, each one smaller than the last, the entrance is revealed. Though said entrance goes up to the Keyblade Wielder's neck.

Madoka blinks, "Why were there so many doors?"

"Who knows? Makes you wonder, huh?" Sora replies with a cheeky smile.

Donald sighs as Goofy tries to hold in a small laugh.

They walk into what the original trio remembers as the Bizarre Room. Madoka looks around and can already tell that there's barely room for all four to navigate through, especially with the table in the middle. The room has about everything one would expect in a living quarters, clocks, paintings, a cozy fireplace connected to an old-fashioned stove and a bed on the wall opposite of it. After getting a general idea about the room, she looks to the trio.

Sora is staring at the table before rubbing the back of his head, "I guess they haven't had a lot of visitors in a while." Before turning towards the wall opposite of where they came from. Madoka comes around the table and finds what he was looking at, a small door, the size for a small pet. What was peculiar was that it had a doorknob at that. She walks up to it and bends her knees to get a better look. Immediately she can hear someone snoring. At first she was confused as she didn't see anyone other than her companions inside the room. She turns to the door and notices something very peculiar. The doorknob appeared to have eyelids as the keyhole was shrinking and expanding in tune with the snoring. She blinks at the curious sight.

Noticing her reaction, Sora gives a smile before giving the wall above the a few raps ending with his closed hand on the wall. "Hey sleepy head! What's new?"

The doorknob, to the pinkette's surprise yawns, before opening its eyes halfway. "Must you be so loud. I'm trying to take a nap."

"Eeep!" Madoka jumps back up with surprise.

The Keyblade Master couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Told ya just about anything here can talk," he says seconds later. Madoka pouts slightly at him before the Keyblade Master looks down at the door knob.

The door knob cranes his eyes towards the Keyblade Master before yawning. "Oh, it's you. What is your business this time?"

The human male shrugs his arm, "Oh you know, tracking monsters, etcetera, etcetera. So, anything new or is everything crazy as always?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" it responds with a tired tone.

"Sure, as soon as you can tell us where the bottle is."

"What are you talking about?" the animate door knob responds tiredly, "it's on the table as usual." Madoka looks back at the table and notices what appeared to be stickers near the front end. After a puff of smoke, two bottles spring up from them, one with a blue label and one with a red label. Madoka simply blinks at the bottles.

"Thanks, enjoy the nap!"

"Just try to keep it quiet." The door knob yawns. "Especially with those things around." The doorknob closes it eyes and begins to snore once more.

"Hey Madoka," Sora says in a whisper, getting the Magical Girl's attention. "Check this out." From his position he presses his leg on the side of the bed in the corner. After giving it a little push, the bed becomes flat on the wall, revealing the entrance that the bed hid in the opposite corner.

Madoka blinks before giving a sigh. "I should have known that would happen," she exasperates. She turns to the bottles. "So we're supposed to drink these?"

"Well, only the shrinking one," Goofy states.

"As they say," Sora says with a small smile, "ladies first."

Madoka grabs hold of both bottles. After looking at the bottles, where one shows a small object becoming bigger and the other is vice versa she sets down the former. As for the one in her hand, she stares at it before taking a deep breath. She takes a gulp of the bottle. She looks around but notice that nothing happened. Just as she sets down the bottle, she can feel her body shift as everything around her got a whole lot bigger around her. She looks up and find the other three staring down at her and if she didn't know better thought of them as giants.

After a minute, Donald, Goofy, took turns with the shrinking bottle and Sora just placed the bottle after taking a swallow before he too shrinks down like the others.

Sora turns to the open door. With a forward swing of his arm, he leads the party. Only to be stopped by a swarm of new types of Forgotten. The first type is Happy Camper, which is shaped like a football, the tips on its sides, and is as big as a normal person's head with a red tint to its white body and the emblem has a red color. The other type, Crybaby, has a teardrop shape with a blue tint and the emblem on it is blue. Both types are hovering high above the ground. Among this group there are three of each.

The party of four ready their weapons. Madoka delivers the first attack with a magical arrow, striking through the first of the Happy Campers before the rest of the Forgotten spread out. Sora charges at the closest of the enemies, which is a Crybaby and takes it out in three hits in the air. As the other Forgotten are moving around, they are charging up their spells. Happy Campers cast fire at the two humans and the Crybabies shoot balls of water at the knight and wizard. Sora rolls out of the way as Madoka twirls to the side; avoiding the fireballs. Donald casts a fire spell and negates the water projectile at him. Goofy blocks with his trusty shield before hurling it at the Crybaby that shot at him. The magical girl snipes at it, finishing it off before firing another arrow at another Happy Camper. Her shot grazed it, but enough to knock it off balance. It was then erased by the duck's fire spell. Leaving the last Crybaby for Sora to cut down with ease.

A new swarm surrounds them, this time there are several Amnesia added in to the mix. After they were dealt with a minute later, another group of Amnesia, Happy Campers, and Crybabies enter the fray. After a minute of fighting off the latest group they are down to two of Happy Campers and Crybabies each. Sora swings his Keyblade and knocks one Happy Camper into a Crybaby. The Crybaby that got hit floated around before shaking as a watery veil surrounds it. It starts pounding on the ground towards the heroes, leaving spouts of water wherever it struck. Madoka nearly gets hit by the Forgotten's last pound. She quickly swings her arm out and a bolt of lightning strikes the creature, eliminating it. In the meantime, Donald and Goofy takes out the remaining Crybaby as Sora finishes off a Happy Camper with a shard of Blizzard. The remaining Happy Camper, the one Sora hurt earlier, begins to spin in place before launching fireballs left and right in random directions Goofy and Donald got caught off guard and flinch from the attack. Madoka takes aim with her bow and fires an ice-fused arrow; finishing off the pest.

With no more enemies appearing, everyone relaxes their stances. Sora turns to the others, resting the Keyblade on his shoulders. "Now where can we find the rest of the Forgotten?"

"Forgotten something, have we?" a breathy, mysterious voice echoes. Fading in right next to the pinkette is the Chesire Cat; with his headless body standing on top of its head on one foot. Madoka gives a small shriek when she noticed and takes a few steps back.

"Hey there," Sora responds with a casual wave, "you wouldn't happen to know of any monsters around?"

"There are no more here," the cat responds before his body jumps off the head, which bounce off the floor before plopping on top of his shoulders after the rest of the body lands, "but there are more elsewhere."

"Tell us where they are with a straight answer for once!" Donald yells, stomping his foot several times.

"To go straight is definitely one road to lose your way, perhaps being lost will help you find your quarry." it responds while twirling its fingers as it disappears only to reappear on top of the giant table in the room, lying on his stomach with his hand on his front paws.

Madoka tilts her head as she lowers her brows, "That doesn't really make much sense."

"Ah, but I do make sense. Do I sense another question about? If not, then I shall go and be forgotten again." Chesire cat disappears.

"Welp, there he goes," says the Royal Captain.

"And again we don't have a clue as to where to go!" Donald exclaims, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, he gave us some vague clues." Sora says with a smile. "Let's go on ahead." The party continues on into the open doorway.

* * *

After going through the open doorway, they came across a garden-like plaza with an archway blocked off directing them to a detour to an entrance on the left. To her surprise they come back to the previous room, except they were walking along the wall with the blue, grandfather clock. After defeating the Forgotten barring their way; she was flabbergasted how the other three just dove into a painting on the 'floor' and disappeared. She takes in a deep breath to clear her mind before following them. She pops out of a painting on a grassy floor behind the others and after walking through the woods they came with giant, talking flowers with very animate personalities. After about ten minutes of pointless conversations with the animative flora, the party pressed on. Madoka begins to think how insane this world is; despite Sora's warning from before.

"Is there anything else I should be aware of, Sora?" the pinkette asks.

Sora responds, his hands behind his head, "Well, it would be nice if we can run into that rabbit that's always seem to be running late for one thing or another. There's also the Mad Hatter and his buddy, the March Hare. Probably having one of their usual tea party celebrations."

"What are they celebrating?" she asks with a curious tone.

"Considering what today is," Sora states before pausing for dramatic effect, "their unbirthday."

"Their unbirthday?" she asks slowly, hoping one them would respond.

Goofy in turn answers, "Basically it's a day that isn't your birthday. Which is practically everyday that's not your birthday."

"And what if it is their birthday?" the pinkette asks with a tilt of her head.

Goofy hums at that as he looks up before answering, "Probably, just have a bigger party than usual."

"They won't be of help either way," Donald follows up. "They'll just blabber about in circles and we'll be given the boot right after they invite us."

"And I don't think the Forgotten we're looking for is here." Sora says out loud. He makes a turn around some tall foliage before jumping back and brings a finger to his lips and points to the other side. The others nod before all four stick their heads out. What the pinkette sees is something else she didn't expect, but is starting to get used to the feeling. In front of them a good distance away are two card-like beings; a Spade Soldier wielding a spade-themed axe and a Heart Soldier with a heart-themed spear.

The Spade Soldier speaks out, "Heard another ten got the axe."

The Heart soldier responds, "Well that's what happens when…when…," he turns to his fellow soldier, "I forgot, what did they do?"

"You know the…thing… you know the thing in the garden," the Spade card responds while scratching his head.

"Don't know what you're talking about," the Heart soldier responds, "Any case, I hope I don't get stationed there anytime soon." The soldier sighs before looking straight ahead. "Sometimes I wonder why I chose this job."

"It's our duty to serve the Queen," the other says stoically. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now let's go, I don't want to be caught being late again."

"I hear that," the Heart soldier agrees and the two continued on their way.

"Gosh, sounds like the Queen is in a sour mood as always," Goofy states as the party walks around the foliage they were hiding behind.

The wizard of the group responds, "As long as we stay away from her, we should be fine."

"Is the Queen that dangerous?" Madoka asks with a hint of hesitation.

Sora raises his arms behind his head, "Well, she has bit of a temper but we can trounce her into next year. But its best to stay on her good side if you want to move around in this world." He lowers his arms before turning to her, "Speaking of moving around we need to get moving and find the Forgotten."

"Well do you have any ideas?" Donald responds; crossing his arms.

The Keyblade Master looks at the questioner, "I think that they are in a maze somewhere." Sora looks up; crossing his arms. "Question is, which maze? I thought for sure we would find them in this maze of a forest."

"Well I may have an a-maze-ing answer," echoes the voice of the Chesire Cat causing the others to look around before he fades in on top of a large mushroom nearby.

Donald taps his foot as he glares at the grinning cat, "You better get to the point this time!"

"I'm afraid I forgotten the point," the purple-striped being responds. "I just hope that you can point to where I forgotten it." Donald grumbles in response with narrowed eyes.

Madoka walks up to the Chesire Cat before looking at him with a smile, "Maybe you can tell us the best place to forget all of our troubles."

"The best place is the queen's treasure of course. But I forgot if you can get there free of charge or not." The cat responds with his ever-present smile.

Sora smiles as he brings his hands behind his head, "Gee, I wonder if its someplace only someone royal as the Queen can enter."

The Chesire Cat answers quickly, "The Queen rules all. Lest she forgets the garden where she can forget her troubles."

The pinkette smiles before bowing, "Thank you, Mr. Chesire Cat."

The cat bows with an arm across its chest for a few seconds, "No, thank you, for helping me to forget how to forget. Until next time, farewell." The cat fades away.

"So, the royal garden, huh. By the way, nice move Madoka" Sora says with a big smile as Madoka turns to the others with a beaming smile.

Donald sighs heavily at the implications of what needs to be done next. "Please tell me we're not going to see the Queen."

Sora drops his smile slightly, "Well, if we want to make progress that's our only move at this point."

"Let's just hope she isn't in the middle of something," Goofy responds.

Madoka frowns slightly, "Would she really see us?" Madoka asks with trepidation.

"Eh, I'd give it fifty-fifty," the Keyblade Master responds with dismissal wave. "But I'm certain she'll hear our story. Come on, let's go."

* * *

After navigating their way further through the woods, the party finds themselves in a plaza with cut, green grass and tall hedges; a sight most familiar to the original trio. In front is a Spade Soldier standing guard in front of a passage and to their left is another passage behind a heart-shaped hedge archway. Standing on the sides of the arch passageway are two Heart Soldiers. Sora leads the team towards that direction and the two guards in front stop them. Sora claims that he and his companions have business the queen; adding in the urgency that there is a threat that would threaten her. The guards whisper to each other. The party could all hear them muttering about them and speaking if they should let them in. The two nod to each other and grants the party passage to the chamber behind them.

Sora and the others find themselves on the court of none other than the Queen of Hearts herself. Sora looks back at the others, "Leave this to me. Just follow my lead," as they continue walking to the middle of the court. The queen is behind what appears to be a judge's podium. The queen takes a look at the Keyblade Master with her usual frown.

"And just who are you," she states. "What is your business here?"

While Donald and Goofy look at each other, Sora smiles; convinced that she may have already have fallen victim to the Forgotten and does not remember them. And he plans to use this to his full advantage. "Oh, your glorious majesty!" Sora states in a loud, sarcastic tone with exaggerated waves of his arms before kneeling down on two knees. Donald and Goofy also go down to their knees. Madoka is just simply shocked of Sora's strange behavior, prompting Donald and Goofy to pull on her arms so she too is kneeling. "We have come to rid your kingdom of a foul evil! With your blessing, oh beautiful and wise queen of Wonderland. We wish to venture into your royal gardens so we can complete this task for your glory!"

The Queen smirks at the Keyblade Master's words. "Very well. You have my permission to enter the royal gardens. However!" she states with a sharp tone. "If I find even one petal or leaf missing… OFFFFFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" Madoka freezes at those words.

"Thank you, your majesty!" Sora states with the same sarcastic tone. "We shall not fail you!" Sora stands up before turning to the others. Donald and Goofy stand up with Madoka soon after. "Come friends let us be off!" he says as he points to the sky with a fist on his side. He leads the others back the way they came.

As soon as they leave, Madoka speaks with a confused look. "Um Sora, did you mean all that?"

"Pfft. Yeah right," Sora says with a smirk. "That woman doesn't know sarcasm when its right in front of her face. I just said all that to stroke her ego." Sora frowns slightly, "I feel a bit bad that I took advantage of her slight case of amnesia." He looks back with a smile though, "On the bright side, we don't have to sneak around the place so we can take out the Forgotten. Besides, I have a feeling the next gate will be right where the big bad boss is at. So even if we were to do a little damage, we'll be out of there in a jiffy."

"That's IF the gate is there!" Donald exclaims.

"Don't worry it's under control," Sora states confidently with the wizard behind him.

Madoka ups her pace before she whispers to Goofy, "Am I the only one that's a little worried?"

"Nope, I'm in the same boat as you," the knight captain whispers back. He quickly dons a smile, "But don't you worry too much, I'm sure we'll get through somehow." Madoka couldn't help but smile from the knight's words.

* * *

"What a beautiful garden," Madoka says out loud as the party enters the royal garden. Unlike everywhere else they've been, it looks like there is an actual sky based on how high the walls of the room are. The entrance consists of a water fountain; raining water to a small platform before it empties out into the main pool. Behind the fountain is an arch of green hedges; the entrance to the maze of a garden.

"Let's get this over with," Donald exclaims as he heads to the maze's entrance. Madoka understands the wizard's impatience. She would also do not want to deal with the queen as well. Not in annoyance but in trepidation. She follows the duck as the others follow her.

Throughout their time in the maze they get lost several times over; mainly through dead ends and walking in circles. With the lack of landmarks or noticeable aspects within the maze it was arduous until they managed to reach a square clearing which leads to three different paths; one in the middle of each side. As the party makes their way to the clearing, a new Forgotten appears in the middle. This Forgotten reminds Sora of the Dream Eater, Necho Cat, in terms of size and shape. However, it's face consists of the usual emblem, the color scheme is mainly gray with black stripes along the body and its legs and tail end with a black stripe before turning into a point. Before the party can attack, it glows for a few seconds and out of puffs of smoke, two more appear. The summoned Forgotten charge. Donald and Goofy takes the front line. They swung their respective weapons and the charging enemies disappear in a puff of smoke. Madoka aims her bow and strikes the remaining one. Instead of disappearing; it flinches from the attack. This confirms to the party that this Forgotten does not summon but makes copies of itself. The Copycat glows, this time it creates nineteen more copies of itself. The path in front of them gets sealed off by a translucent barrier. Ten of the copies surround the party while the other ten, including the original, split off in two groups of five and go down the two remaining paths at the sides of the clearing. Madoka glances to the Keyblade Master with a smile. The latter nods and the pinkette raises an open hand with a flick of the wrist. Small bolts of lightning descend around the party in a circle; eliminating the copies.

After a quick discussion Donald and Goofy takes one path while Sora and Madoka take the other in hopes of eliminating the original Copycat. As soon as they step on the path, another barrier props up; preventing them from turning back. About thirty minutes later, the human duo came across an opening after chasing down four of the copies that tried to derail them through loops and dead ends in the garden's maze. In said opening was another Copycat. After it glows and creates more copies, they conclude they have found the original. However, they get surrounded by Amnesia, Happy Campers, and Crybabies.

After defeating the first wave of enemies, including the Copycat, within minutes, another wave comes in with three Copycats and three Amnesia. Along with them are more Happy Campers and Crybabies, two of each. The second wave is in between the two fighters; Madoka near the entrance and Sora towards the back of the clearing. As the Copycats begin to make copies of themselves, the Crybabies fly towards the Magical Girl and the Happy Campers drift towards the Keyblade Master. The magical archer shoots arrows infused with lightning; eliminating the water-based Forgotten. Meanwhile the young man eliminates the fiery duo with a charge; spinning his Keyblade like a windmill as its enveloped in ice. Sora blocks an Amenesia's attack but jumps back before several Copycats could pounce on him. After landing he casts Thunder; eliminating the two copies and damages the Amnesia. He quickly finishes it off in two slashes before continuing his combo to an adjacent Amnesia and sends it back with a strong finish following two slashes. The knocked back foe disappears after getting pierced with a magical arrow from Madoka; who already defeated the other two remaining Amnesia. She notices the Copycats are ready to create more copies. In response she launches an Aero-fused arrow. After hitting the enemy in the middle; all three get caught in the miniature tornado. Sora raises his Keyblade and eliminates them with Thundara. Seeing no more enemies in the clearing they make their exit back into the maze.

The human pair eventually arrive back at the square clearing with Donald and Goofy waiting for them.

"Did you get the original?" Goofy asks.

"Yep," the Keyblade master responds with a thumbs up and a smile that the pinkette matches.

Madoka follows up, "It wasn't that difficult to be honest."

"Now that's taken care of let's get going," the duck responds before walking to the entrance that was sealed off. "I'm tired of this maze." The anthropomorphic dog follows him.

Before the other two follow, Madoka speaks up, "Is it always like this between you three?"

Sora shrugs, "Eh, its par for the course. Donald may be impatient but he knows how to restrain himself. Goofy takes things slow but is quick to come up with solutions when we get in a jam. As for me," he turns to her before pointing at his chest with a smug look, "I'm the mature, optimist, level-headed leader of the group."

The Magical Girl laughs, "Somehow I doubt that."

"Ouch," the male responds with a smile, "that's a blow to my pride, you know." His smile becomes cheekier as Madoka giggles. "So what to do you think of this world," Sora asks.

Madoka looks up, "In one word, whacky," she answers; bringing her hands behind her. "But it seems a lot of fun as long as you know what you are doing."

"Yeah, this place can drive anyone mad," Sora responds with a cheeky smile.

"What are you two still doing standing over there!?" Donald yells out with an irritated glare from the next path's entrance with Goofy behind him.

"See what I mean," he says while pointing at the duck.

Madoka shakes her head with an amused smile. "We better get going," she says before walking towards the magician and knight with the Keyblade Master behind her.

After clearing the maze, they find themselves in a garden full of rose bushes. In the center however was a large flower facing away from them and clearly out of place. Sora summons his Keyblade and signals the others to stay put. He slowly approaches on his toes; with his Keyblade in front of him the whole time. He reaches the point that he can barely touch it with his weapon. He extends his arm slowly until he gently touches it with the Kingdom Key.

* UNTAMABLE*

"Whoa!" the Keyblade Master yells out; being launched into the air from the flower instantly rising to its full height and form. Sora regains control of his momentum and lands on the ground with the other three coming to his aid. They brandish their weapons as the giant Forgotten turns to face them.

The Daisy Pusher's head consists of yellow petals. Its silver face consists of three, black circles representing its eyes and mouth. The stalk holding up the head is five feet tall; connected to its main body. The body is as long as the stalk with the Forgotten emblem embedded on its chest. Below that are the three rotating cylinders. The middle one colored purple while the others are green with each one having an arm attached; the arms match the same colors as to the cylinders they are attached to with gold accents. The arm on top holds onto one half of pair of giant garden shears. The other half is held by the arm attached to the bottom cylinder. Both of the mentioned arms are on the monster's left side; while the arm on the middle portion holds a large, silver watering can on its right side. The base of the creature has four thin vine-shaped legs that curve at the 'heels.'

Sora and Goofy charge ahead as Madoka and Donald cast fire at the giant Forgotten. Their spells connect before the other two get in several hits. The Daisy Pusher bends backwards; its blades getting behind it. It steps forward; swinging its swords upwards and carving the ground as it did. Goofy blocks with his shield and gets pushed back. Sora twists his body; barely avoiding the attack before he continues his assault. Meanwhile the two spellcasters at the rear of their formation kept launching Fire-based spells.

The Daisy Pusher jumps back. It shakes its watering can; purple ooze and bubbles emanating from it. It then starts lobbing gunks of poison at the party. This forced Donald and Madoka to split up before the poison hits the ground; changing it into purplish pools of ooze. Sora jumps back and runs away from the incoming blobs. Unfortunately, one of the blobs hits him square in the face as he tried to turn around and already he can feel the adverse effects coursing through his body. He grits his teeth and bears it; knowing the effects will pass eventually.

Madoka yells out in concern before she gets pushed by Goofy; saving her from a stray lob of poison. Unfortunately, the knight captain, also gets hit and afflicted shares the same ailment as the Keyblade Master. Still this is not the first time he was magically poisoned and he presses onward. Madoka bites the inside of her cheek; reminding herself to stay focused. The original trio of the group have went through worse battles and came out alright. Despite her most recent battles at home, which were relatively tame except for the invading force before they got banished to Radiant Garden, it is clear that she has less experience than the seasoned fighters she is travelling with. Regardless, she knows that she can keep up with the three males. With those thoughts in mind she launches arrows laced with Fira, intent on defeating their foe.

However, the monster jumps at the last second and her shots hits the foliage behind it. It lands back in the center of the battlefield. The two top gears on the Forgotten's body turn clockwise. After they stop, the arm holding the poison-filled watering can is now protruding from its back as the arm holding on one half of the shears is now on its right side. It slams the two halves; combining them. With the shears now complete it extends the shears outwards before snapping them open and close as it walks towards the pinkette.

Madoka makes a break for it as the Daisy Pusher pursues her. As she tries to run away, she launches a Fire spell with her free hand towards the monster every now and then. Though some of the spells hit the monster that wishes to cut her in half with its shears; it still kept its pursuit. Even with Donald and Sora attempts to distract it with their spells don't make the monster deter from its course. When the pinkette is between the blades of the shears, she jumps high at the last second with a back flip. As she is about eye level with the monster; her bow is already primed with a magical force and is facing the Forgotten as she's upside-down in the air. She lets go; firing a volley of magical arrows right at its face. The monster flinches from the direct attack. The Magical Girl lands on the ground and moves away from the giant Forgotten.

Sora rushes in as his Keyblade glows. After a flash, his Keyblade is replaced with a pink lance ending with an upside-down heart takes its place. Attached to it is a giant, black spade-shaped shield which detaches and flies around the Keyblade Master before he grabs hold with his freed hand. He jumps at the monster; thrusting his weapon several times before spinning around the monster and attacks again. After doing this once more, he is attacking the face before he propels forward with a spin. The Forgotten moves its head; leaving the Keyblade Master to only graze it. The Daisy Pusher turns around and is ready to cut him in half with its shears. After chasing him and failing to cut him down for half a minute it gives up before separating the shears and its top two arms shift back to their original positions.

Sora closes in. At the same time, Goofy is also running at the monster from the opposite direction. The Forgotten shakes its watering can before pouring out a rain of poison around itself. Both human and dog quickly stop their tracks and backed off. The Forgotten stops poisoning the ground around itself before stepping towards the Keyblade Master. The monster brings both of its shear arms back. Sora raises his shield protecting himself from the Daisy Pusher's upward slash. It brings the shears down; hitting Sora's shield once again. Sora steps backs before flinging his lance at the Forgotten.

His weapon makes contact; sticking out of the Forgotten for a few seconds before it disappears in a flash. The weapon reappears in Sora's freed hand. He raises his weapon before several lights appear around it and fly around as it grows larger. Sora spins counter-clockwise; his shield detaching the shield transfigures itself into another spear and attaches it to the butt of the original spear. Sora grabs hold of his weapon; spinning it around before holding the dual-sided weapon behind him. The young man dances around the monster; spinning and cutting into the Daisy Pusher. At this time everyone else is doing what they can to bring down the Forgotten. Sora throws his weapon, which circles around him several times; cutting into the enemy at each pass. The weapon comes back to his hand before he jumps high above the Forgotten. He throws his weapon towards the monster's feet. The dual-sided lance sinks into the ground. Moments later, two gigantic, ephemeral slates appear to the side of the Daisy Pusher; one with a red heart, the other a black spade. The two slates circle around the Forgotten before stopping. They suddenly crash into each other; creating an explosion of light.

The Keyblade Master lands in front of the dazed Forgotten and his Keyblade reappears in his hand in its original state. The Daisy Pusher shakes off the stars around its head and swings its arms wildly; slashing and poisoning anything in its path. Sora charges in as the monster bring its lowest, left arm for an upward slash. He holds in place with his Keyblade in a strength-locked battle. The Forgotten brings its other sword arm towards him from the opposite direction. Its follow-up attack however also gets stopped by Goofy's shield. The monster's watering can swings around. Donald freezes the can; rendering it useless. With all of the Forgotten's arsenals disposed; Madoka gathers magical power in her free hand before knocking her bow. She releases her magical payload of eight arrows that arc in different directions before striking the face at the same time. Sparks fly from the giant Forgotten as it lurches back. It staggers backwards falling into the ground with a crash. Its body disperses a white mist surrounding before disappearing.

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief as they dismiss their weapons. "That takes care of the boss," says Sora; smiling with his hands behind his head.

Goofy pipes in, "Why don't we go report to the Queen?"

"You really want to do that?!" Donals exclaims before spreading his arms out "Look around!"

They look around and see several scorch marks and branches strewn about. Several roses on the hedges have also fallen with their petals scattered. Not to mention the carved grooves and dead grass in the ground.

Madoka brings a hand to her chest, her face etched with worry. "Maybe we should take our leave before she comes here."

Sora gives off a dismissive wave, "If we do run into her, let's just say it was already like this when we got here."

"You think she will buy that?" the knight counters as he scratches his head.

Sora sighs in resignation, "Not really… She is always looking for a reason to chop someone's head off."

"So where's the gate!?" the wizard yells impatiently.

"It should be…" the Keyblade Master trails off before randomly pointing somewhere towards the sky, "over there!" Everyone else looks at where is pointing at. However, nothing happens for the next few seconds before he turns back to them with a nervous smile, "Umm anyone else have any other guesses."

Donald sighs. "Let's just get out of here before the Queen finds us."

"Agreed," says Madoka before the party makes their way out of the garden.

* * *

Someone is opening their eyes with a flutter. The blur in the person's vision slowly recede. The person groans, indicating the voice of a young male. He begins to realize that he is laying on some type of bed. The male slowly takes in his settings. He finds himself what appears to be a hospital room, bringing back feelings of confinement and sorrow. The figure shakes his head, wondering why he is feeling like that.

"Oh you're awake," A joyful, female voice breaks through his thoughts. He turns to his right and notices a nurse walking towards him with clipboard in hand. "I'd like to say good to see you again, but I was hoping it was in better circumstances." The male remains silent. The woman frowns at him, "You don't remember me, do you?" She looks to the side, bringing her free hand to her lips. She turns back to him seconds later, "Do you remember your name?" The male turns to the side, thinking about it. He could get an inkling but it is not entirely clear. He looks up to her and shakes his in the negative. The woman sighs in disappointment. "I should have known better. There have been a lot of cases of amnesia, ever since those monsters appeared."

"Monsters…" the male asks groggily.

"Yeah, the streets are filled with them. Apparently, they don't attack anyone that has already been afflicted." She shakes her head before looking at him with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll do my best to help you remember. Do you remember anything at all?"

The male looks away before closing his eyes. Deep in the depths of his consciousness there is only one phrase coming to him.

…with key in hand…

* * *

 _OSWALD'S REPORT 11_

 _An unfortunate accident occurred here in the lab. But truth be told, I don't remember what happened exactly. I could only piece it together by the two girls who stumbled into the lab. Wilda and Astraia are more adventurous than the others based on my observations. Perhaps they too are looking for clues to their hidden pasts. They decided to check out this building and have accidentally stumbled into the lab._

 _I did not consider setting up a security system since the lab is far from the main settlement. Yet I'm impressed with the courage the two have of venturing all the way into this lab. I was not made aware of their intrusion until I felt something. Something dark. I raced to the source only to find a gap in my memory._

 _The following is based on their accounts. While exploring the lab, they apparently found my cache of developed Force Gems. Wilda touched one of them and the crystal responded. She was amazed by the glow emanating from the gem. Staring into it, she unconsciously given it power because she wants to know more about their new discovery._

 _Alas, according to Astraia, the gem suddenly turned dark and a black aura surrounded Wilda. Wilda then writhed in pain as the aura grows stronger. Wilda too recalls this episode and says that something from her head was trying to burst itself free. She wanted to free whatever was trying to come forth from her mind. The dark aura turned misty white and gave birth to a ghost-like entity. That is when I arrived on the scene. They said I was in shock and was directly looking at them. I was probably so concerned with Wilda that I did not notice the newly born creature which attacked me._

 _Astraia then reported that Wilda lost consciousness and the creature turned to them. Astraia, fearing for her life, took a gamble with another of the Force Gems. She wished for someone or something to help them. She too then felt a surge of energy as her head felt like it would explode. Like Wilda, she too conjured the same ghost-like entity. As her focus was on Wilda's creation; her apparition responded by attacking the other. After seeing the threat was over; she was hoping her creation doesn't attack them and goes away. Ironically enough, the creature did disappear and Astraia felt a powerful headache at that time._

 _Based on these accounts, as well as my experience, I have drawn these conclusions. The creatures are probably memory-based, considering that I do not recall seeing them nor the creature that attacked me. Not only that, my own memory felt a little hazy. The creatures that Wilda and Astraia conjured have the ability to either seal away or rewrite people's memories. The two came to a conclusion themselves. The feeling of power surrounding them felt so familiar to them. They tried to grasp this power in hopes of understanding more about their forgotten histories. The apparitions summoned by them; appeared as they try to grasp the memories. But their attempt failed, the memories somehow vanished._

 _The creatures the two have called forth must have been fragments of their forgotten memories; taken form by the power unleashed by the Force Gems. These forgotten memories gone rogue are able to affect the memories of those whom they attacked. Though my memory is perfectly fine right now except for the recent encounter with the girls and their creations, I wonder if those with weak hearts would find more debilitating effects to their memories. Based on their ability to alter the memory of their victims and that they are born from the forgotten memories from these two girls; I have decided to call these creatures the "Forgotten."_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well that's another chapter down. I originally planned on having Madoka and the others meet the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, but I don't think I could flesh it out properly since there's not much to go on based from the original animated movie this world is based on.**

 **Speaking of Madoka, I hopefully made her reactions to this world believable.**

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **For me, any critique is good critique.**

 **Don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. Hopefully I can get it up before the end of April.**

 **Until next time.**

* * *

 **Preview**

 **We're not done yet**

 **Why's he here**

 **TOURNAMENT**

 **Got it memorized**

 **You didn't even let me ask**

 **Next Chapter**

 **LET'S MAKE A DEAL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry about the huge delay. I have no excuse for being late with this.**

 **Time to start the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: LET'S MAKE A DEAL**

"Wow, talk about ancient," Kyoko comments as she, Sayaka, Homura, all in their normal attire, and Kairi walk up to the entrance to the city of Thebes. After venturing into the main plaza at the entrance, the Magical Girls take in the Greek architecture, the tens of people walking about; going about their daily business.

"Best to keep those kinds of comments to yourself," Kairi says with a smile, "remember best not to mention where we come from. At most they would think we're from some distant country."

Some light chatter continued between the group. Kairi soon notices something out of place. There was a large podium in the middle of the plaza, but it is missing a statue of a certain hero. She explains to the others the statue of Hercules was supposed to be there. After talking with several artisans, they learned that the city was recently attacked by a giant monster and the statue was practically destroyed to the point that no one would recognize it. Homura asks that if it would be difficult to make another statue of Olympus' hero. To Kairi's shock, the artisans were confused on who Hercules is. Kairi quickly recovers and asks what they are planning to build here. Apparently, the city of Thebes has a new hero, one that supposedly stopped the latest attack and the artisans were figuring out how to build the statue of the newcomer. After thanking them, the group of four splits up and asked around the plaza about the son of Zeus. Unfortunately, they all received similar responses as the artisans from earlier. They later slip into one of the nearby alleys to discuss what they have learned.

"Seems like nobody here remembers anything about this Hercules guy," Sayaka starts off as she leans on the wall behind her; hands behind her head. Next to her is the Keyblade Wielder with her arms crossed.

"I tried asking around about that monster," Kyoko follows up as she stands a few feet away from the bluenette, "but apparently no remembers what it looked like. You'd think that it would be the talk of the town."

Homura brings a hand to her chin standing to Kyoko's left, "I'm thinking this place may have been affected by the Forgotten already." She looks back up to the group, "We should search around the town and take them out."

"That may not be enough though," Kairi adds, getting the Magical Girls' attention. "For some reason, the people here don't remember Hercules specifically and have their focus on a new hero. This brings up two questions, where's Hercules and who is this new person replacing him?"

Homura gets an inkling of what Kairi's thinking, "You think this new person is behind Hercules' disappearance?"

Kyoko shrugs before giving her two cents, "That, or maybe he had some important business somewhere far away and got someone standing in as a substitute for the time being."

Sayaka nods, "It's possible this new guy may have taken advantage of the Forgotten and is probably making everyone think that he was their hero all along."

Kairi pushes herself off the wall, "Regardless, something isn't right. Our best bet is to go to the coliseum."

"Coliseum?" the Magical Girls respond at once.

"I had heard someone mentioning that they are looking for strong competitors. Maybe we can find out more about our mystery hero there. Besides Phil, aka Hercules mentor, should give us more insight on the situation." The girls nod and Kyoko mentions about Kairi taking the lead. The Keyblade Wielder nods and starts leading them. After a few steps she turns to the others, "Oh by the way, about Phil just a heads up, all of you are probably his type." Sayaka questions what she's talking about, but Kairi says they'll figure it out with a giggle.

About half an hour walking through the city they make their way through the stairs to the Coliseum. To their surprise, as well as suspicious, not once were they attacked. After opening the main gate to the Coliseum, the young women make their way through the empty plaza. Standing in front of the main building's entrance is something the Magical Girls are having trouble believing, a short creature with the legs and tail of a goat facing the same entrance. "Oh man, this is a real mess. Where's Herc when you need him the most?" he groans out loud; slouching forward.

"What's the matter, Phil?" Kairi asks.

This prompts the satyr to look back. His down-trodden expression is suddenly replaced with glee; turning around. "Well, aren't you a sight of sore eyes." Phil walks towards them, prompting Kairi to kneel down on one knee. "Haven't you seen you around since you did some training here, Kairi. How've you been?"

"Not bad, still got a ways before I catch up with Sora. By the way these are my friends, Sayaka, Homura, and Kyoko."

Phil walks around the Keyblade Wielder and takes a few seconds studying their features.

"Well, you got a good taste in friends, I'll give you that. So ladies, I was wondering-"

"Forget it," all three responded at the same time with disapproving looks.

"You all don't have to say it at once!" Phil complains with a slouch. "You didn't even let me ask."

Kyoko looks up from the satyr to Kairi, "Is this guy seriously gonna help us?"

The older woman responds with a giggle. "By the way Phil, where's Hercules?"

"Wait, you still remember him!?" Phil asks exuberantly. Kairi quickly confirms before Phil continues, "Thank Mount Olympus! Finally someone that knows who the real hero is!"

"What happened?"

"Well," Phil starts before turning to the side and starts walking, "Ol' Herc and Megara , along with their kid, went out for vacation somewhere out of Greece, and let me tell you he deserves it. So I was setting up this tournament to see who can take on Herc's place in the meantime." The satyr stops before turning around to the young women. He continues on, waving his hands, "Unfortunately, some monsters came out of nowhere and trashed the city. They even pulverized Hercules statue beyond recognition along with anything else with his likeness. Among that bunch is one that is big as the Hydra, no way I'm forgetting that thing anytime soon. But that's not the worst part."

Sayaka brings her hands behind her head, "Let me guess, everyone in town started forgetting about Hercules."

The satyr sighs, "Don't remind me. Not only that, this new weirdo in an orange cloak just waltzed into town. All of Thebes were practically celebrating and praising at their feet. I'd betting my horns that this hero-wannabe is somehow tied to all this," he says in a huff, arms crosses as he looks to the side.

"So where is this jerk now?" Kyoko asks, hands on her hips.

"Well, this so-called 'hero'" he says with air quotes, "signed up for the tournament. Since then this fella went into hiding after clearing the preliminaries. Other than that, I only have one other contender all set to go. All I need is couple more entries that can make it through the preliminaries and I'll be all set." At that moment, an idea hit the satyr, "Say, Kairi, you wouldn't be interested in joining in the tournament?"

The Keyblade Wielder smirks, "I'm game. What about you three?" she asks as she turns to the Magical Girls.

"Eh, why not," Kyoko states with a shrug before smirking. "Besides I could use a challenge."

"Perfect!" Phil states excitedly. "Oh, one note, all contenders are allowed to have a partner."

Sayaka places a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, "In that case, I'll be on your team."

Kairi turns to Homura, who looks back at her. "I guess that leaves you with me. If you're up to it."

The time manipulator closes her eyes with a small smile. "Very well, if you insist."

"That's a surprise," Kyoko states with a toothy smile. "Here I was thinking that you would rather stay on the sidelines. Unless I imagined your face just now, you're just as eager as the rest of us." Homura turns to her and makes a challenging quip to the red-head Magical Girl. For the next minute the two pairs girls make all sorts of small challenging gabs between them.

* * *

After clearing the preliminaries, which consisted of local monsters, the girls are in one of the coliseum's competitor lounges. Kyoko and Sayaka are leaning against one of the walls as Kairi and Homura sat on the stone bench. The red-head Magical Girl is currently thinking about her pair's last match. They were up against a blue centaur, known as the River Guardian. Quite to say he was rude. Especially making some derogatory remarks against her and her partner. His last comment solidified one thing between her Sayaka. They would crush him, and crushed him they did. Not just for themselves but for all women. It turned completely one-sided and the so-called guardian's last vision before getting knocked out was the two girls standing above him; their eyes glistening as they wore sadistic smiles. She is certain that the next time he would see any lovely girl, especially either her or her partner, that he would run for the hills. She smirks at the thought, _Serves him right for treating women like that_.

Before she can contemplate further Phil enters the lobby, getting all the young women's attention. "All right," the satyr starts out, "First match in the finals is Kairi's team. Your opponent's already in the ring. After that is Kyoko's team, you'll be facing off against that orange-cloaked warrior. Just like in the prelims, the match ends when the leader is knocked out, gets tossed out of the ring, or surrenders. The leader can call in their partner at any time, but once the partner is knocked out or is out of the ring, they can no longer participate in the match. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Sayaka raises one hand lazily, "Does Kyoko and I have to stay here or can we watch Kairi's match?"

"Oh, you're more than welcome to watch the match. Just be sure you're in position when your match is up. Anyone else?" No one else says anything. "Well, I wish all of you the best of luck. And remember, I'm counting on you to show how much of a fraud that wannabe is." With that, the satyr takes his leave.

"Looks like you guys got the easy opponent," Sayaka states as she looks at the other pair.

"Maybe," Kairi shrugs with a smile, "But if they made it through the prelims like we did, we may be in for some tough competition."

"Well, I'm going to hit the concessions and get the best seat on the house," Kyoko says with hands behind her head before heading to the door with Sayaka right next to her.

Homura smiles at her partner when the latter looks at her. "Are you ready?" she asks.

Kairi nods and the two make their way. After going through the long corridor, they are greeted by the cheerful shouts and boasting cries of the crowd in the stands. Homura takes in the site as does the red-head next to her. After stepping onto the stone ring and stopping after going a few feet in, the Keyblade Wielder directs her attention to their opponent. "What!?" she exclaims. Her shout catches her partner's attention. She turns to their opponent. Standing on the other side of the ring is a tall man, with spiky, bold red hair wearing a red blazer jacket, black slacks with a chain hanging from the right pocket and red shoes. He looks over his left shoulder, his teal eye catching her.

The man gives a big smirk, "Well, what do you know?" He turns around revealing his jacket is open to show off a yellow shirt. "Never thought I'd see you here, Kairi."

"Lea!? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I'm guessing. Heard the little satyr was looking for a substitute and that he needed someone to take down the new hero in town. So I decided to stick around and have some fun. Besides how often does one get to show off his skills in front of battle-hungry crowd?"

Kairi sighs, shaking her head with a smile. Homura on the other hand, simply looks between the two back and forth. _So they know each other_ she thought _. Not only that based on how he's dressed, he's an outsider like us._

Before she thinks on the matter further, Kairi calls to her. "How about you sit this one out?" The raven-haired girl snaps her attention at her partner with wide eyes. Homura quickly sees that Kairi has a competitive gleam in her eyes. Apparently, she wants to fight this competitor one on one. Considering the two know each other, she leans towards the possibility that the two have a rivalry with each other and Kairi does not wish to have a victory over him because of her. There's also the possibility that she doesn't need Homura's help at all. Either way, there is no doubt that the Keyblade Wielder wishes to face this man alone.

"Very well," Homura says with a nod. "Make sure you win." A playful smirk escapes her lips, "Otherwise, you'll face punishment from me, Sayaka, and Kyoko."

Kairi couldn't help but laugh. "Just be sure it's nothing too embarrassing." The red-head winks at the time user, "Don't worry. This guy has nothing on me."

"Hello, I could hear you two, you know?" Lea says with a teasing grin. "You sure~ you want to take me on one on one?"

"Save it, Lea. I'll show you how much stronger I've gotten."

"Hah!" the older man responds with a shrug, "Then I'm definitely going to enjoy this."

Kairi looks at Homura once more. The latter nods and makes her way to the stands. After settling in at the top of rafters. She looks at the cheering crowd around her. Before she can look down at the ring, her eyes shoot wide open in fear. _Impossible!_ Staring directly ahead of her, on the other side between two members of the crowd on the back seats, is a familiar, white creature. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. _No! They're all supposed to be…_ her thoughts stop as she looks back at that same spot only to find nothing. She takes in a shuddering breath. _It's…It's only a figment of my imagination_ , she tries to assure herself taking in a deep breath before she can contemplate further someone calls to her.

"Homura?" Kyoko calls to the raven haired girl, who turns to Kyoko, who is standing behind Sayaka. The red-haired girl asks with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

Sayaka follows up, "Shouldn't you be with Kairi down there?"

Homura shrugs, "She insists to fight him one on one. From what I gather, they know each other."

"Really?" the bluenette asks as she and her partner sit down.

Kyoko narrows her eyes as she looks at the red-headed man. "Hey," she starts out getting the other's attention before she points at him. "Doesn't that guy look familiar?"

Sayaka and Homura looks at the man more carefully. The former brings a hand to her chin, "I don't know… maybe," she turns to her partner, "why do you ask?"

"I get feeling that I've seen him frequently," Kyoko shakes her head, "But I can't exactly place where?"

"Wait," Homura looks at Kyoko with pensive eyes. "Are you saying you saw him in our world?" That is the logical conclusion since they haven't stayed in Radiant Garden for too long. Meaning the only place they would have seen him frequently was back at Mitakahira Town.

The red-haired girl rubs her chin, leaning forward, "Yeah, but I don't know where exactly though." She lowers her hand, "But seriously, what's so special about him that Kairi wants to fight solo?"

As if on cue, both fighters raise their rights hands towards each other. After a few seconds, both combatants summoned their Keyblades. The sight surprises the Magical Girls. The hilt of the older man's Keyblade is an intricate chakram and the blade is shaped and glowing like a stream of radiant fire.

"Okay," Sayaka says with blinking eyes with her jaw dropping, "that explains why she wants to go one on one."

Kyoko's shocked expression turns to an excited grin. "Kick his butt, Kairi!" she cheers with a fist towards the air as the ensuing battle gets under way.

*THE THIRTEENTH STRUGGLE*

The two stare at each other before Kairi turns to her battle stance. Lea simply slings his Keyblade lazily over his shoulder. Though his stance seems easy going Homura can tell from the rafters that the red-haired man is no slouch. The two stare each other for a few seconds more. Lea spins his Keyblade once before pointing at Kairi, who also has her weapons tip pointing at him before both cast Firaga. The spells contact each other creating a mass explosion. The older man bursts through the explosion and swings at the female Keyblade Wielder, who parries his strikes before performing a jumping flip over him. The moment she lands, she swings behind herself, launching three frosty spears. Before they can impact, he slips between two of the them. Now in front of Kairi, he throws his Keyblade in a fiery spin. Kairi manages to guard with her Keyblade. The Princess of Light stands her ground before giving way with a small cry as she into the air. Using the momentum, she flips backwards landing on the opposite end of the ring. Lea smirks after slinging his Keyblade over his shoulder, indicating we won that small exchange.

Kairi couldn't help but smirk herself. She charges in with a battle cry. At the center of the ring, she performs a cartwheel before going into a series of flips before launching high. A blue aura encases the tip of Keyblade. She gives a loud shout as she falls upon the fire expert. At the last moment; Lea slips away. Kairi slams the ground, causing the space he was at to be covered in smooth crystalline shapes of ice. Now that he's behind her, the former Organization member is ready. Unable to see the smirk on his opponent he is caught unprepared as Kairi swings her free left hand behind her; commanding the ice to expand. The expanding ice follows her movement; creating a wave of ice to cut off Lea's counter. He manages to jump away at the last second. The moment he touches the ground; it flashes for a second. He looks down. "Whoah!" he exclaims before he was consumed by a serious of explosions between the points where Kairi performed her gymnastic routine. Lea jumps out of the smoke before wiping his cheek with the back of his free hand. As the smoke cleared, he can see Kairi standing there before she leans slightly with a hand on her hip with a show of confidence. Lea couldn't help but chuckle. He has to admit it, she got him good with that trap.

The two crouch forward in their respective stances before they charge each other. Their Keyblades lock in the clash; becoming a battle of strength. Kairi gives way as she ducks before countering. Lea jumps over her strike at his legs before launching a counter. It soon became a dance as the two dodging and parrying each other's swings. The crowd starts to rile up at the spectacle. The Magical Girls stand up in order to see above the crowd in front of them. "Wow," Kyoko says with a hint of surprise, "those two are evenly matched."

"Yeah," Sayaka agrees, "I can definitely see why she wants to take him on by herself."

"Comes no surprise," a male voice comes from behind. "Those two trained together in order to use them." The Magical Girls turned around. Shock fills their minds, all with slightly dilated pupils, at the man standing behind them. Wearing in a long-sleeved, high-collared coat, with matching pants, is a blue-haired man with an all too familiar "X" shaped scar on his forehead. Isa looks at them with a small smile.

"What the- Why are you here!?" Kyoko exclaims pointing at the man.

"Making sure my friend down there doesn't get in too much over his head." Sayaka opens her mouth before the former Organization member can speak. "Before we continue this, how about we enjoy this match?" The man crosses his arms, "It's about over." Begrudgingly, the Magical Girls turn their attention back to the match.

Lea and Kairi are still in a dance of clashing blades. They lock Keyblades against each other before pushing each other off. The male combatant takes hold of his Keyblade with both hands. His Keyblade erupts in flames before the flames are split into two; forming into his chakrams he was mostly known for during his time in the first Organization. He runs towards Kairi before pulling a reversal at the ring's center. In a seconds appears, next to the female Keyblade wielder before throwing both his chakrams with burning flames. His chakrams spin in place against Kairi's barrier. The Flurry of Dancing Flames backs off; avoiding the blast from Kairi's counter. Kairi raises her Keyblade; calling forth bolts of lightning upon her opponent. Lea manages to stay one step ahead; jumping out of the way before the magical bolts can hit their target.

After Kairi stops her magical assault, Lea stands at the opposite edge of the ring. With a feral smile, he spreads his arms letting go his chakrams. However, the chakrams spin in place with dancing flames before two more chakrams are produced from each of the originals. With a total of six, burning chakrams spinning in place. "Don't forget this!" their controller yells out, crossing his arms before throwing them forward. His weapons fly towards their target one after the other. Kairi runs forward dodging and sliding away from all six. Her opponent continues to swing his arms; in response the chakrams kept chasing her. It isn't long until Kairi gets nicked in the leg; slowing her momentum enough for two more chakrams hit her head on. She falls to one knee at the middle of the ring as all six chakrams spin in place in a circle formation. "Got it memorized!" he yells out with a swing of arms and all six converge on Kairi; creating an explosion.

The crowd goes silent. Lea smirks at his apparent victory. Sayaka and Kyoko look down at the scene with shocked expressions. Homura holds a passive gaze, much like Isa standing behind the Magical Girls. Before the smoke can settle; something bursts forth from it. Standing just before the male combatant is none other than Kairi herself; crouching forward with one leg completely stretched behind her. The former Organization member looks at her with shock as she looks at him with a telling grin. She places one hand on the stunned man before giving him a light push, causing him to stumble backwards and onto the ground below the ring.

All is silent before the crowd erupts in cheers. Kyoko and her partner hug each other. "All right!" they exclaim in celebration of their friend's victory. Homura couldn't help but smile. The blue haired man behind them gives a small chuckle through closed, smiling lips while shaking his head. He had a feeling this is how the match would end. The defeated man sitting outside the ring finally comes to senses before lowering his head. He flings his back up in laughter. Kairi giggles a bit before reaching a helping hand towards her opponent, who accepts it, and pulls up Lea back up to his feet. "Sheesh, when did you get so sneaky?" Lea asks.

"Not my fault that you weren't paying attention," the Princess of Heart responds with a childish smile.

 _Waiting Room_

Isa stands five feet away from the Magical Girls, with Kairi standing to their left and Lea slightly behind his blue-haired friend on the latter's right. "To you three," he says before bowing, "my apologies." The Magical Girls did not expect this; all taking a step back in surprise. The man continues as he straightens up, " I know what I have done is unforgivable. However, in order to maintain my façade, I had no choice. If there was some other way to save your kin, I would have sought it out."

"Your façade?" Homura inquires.

Lea speaks up, "You guys heard of Xehanort, right?" The three nod, remembering how he was mentioned from Kairi and Sora when they visited their café not too long ago. The flame specialist points at his friend with his thumb,"Well, this guy got wrapped up by the old coot's scheme. In order to bring some of our friends back, this guy was setting things up behind the scenes."

Isa shakes his head, eyes closed, "Even then, it is still no excuse for what I have done." He opens his eyes, "If I had more allies, perhaps I could have found something."

Homura gives a solemn nod, "It's all right."

The other Magical Girls give her questioning looks. "Before any of you showed up, a Magical Girl's only salvation is death. After all, who would want to become a monster with no sense of the person they once were"

Kyoko scratches the back of her head, "That's a good point."

"Tell me about it." Sayaka hugs herself, shivering from all the times she experienced the transformation in all the timelines Homura jumped through. "If I had remembered at least one those timelines, I would have stayed away from Kyubey. I would have done something else to help Kyousuke," She turns to Kairi. "Remember what you said about making our wishes come true before you left." The Keyblade Wielder nods, "I would focus more on my studies in order to find a way to cure him." The bluenette gives away a self-depreciated smile, "Although I don't think I could just ignore all the Witches and Familiars if I had remembered in the first place." She turned to the blue-haired man, "When I look back on it, I don't think I would ever approve your actions." She averts her eyes away from him, taking in a small breath. "However," Sayaka looks at him with a small smile, "in a way, you saved them from facing that fate. So I could be a little grateful for that."

"There is no need," Isa disagrees; shaking his head. "At the time, I was only focused on my own agenda. Kairi," the said girl looks to him, "in truth I was hoping you would find some way to save your friends. You, who possesses one of the seven pure lights, and gained the power of the Keyblade. And just as I hoped, you were able to do what was considered impossible. For that, you have my thanks."

Kyoko lets out a sigh, "Okay. Enough with the gloom and doom along with the apology wagon. That's all in the past," she says with a dismissive wave. She gives a big smile, "So what are you two going to do now?"

"Well," Lea rolls his arm around, "guess we'll find ourselves a gate and whack out any of those monsters that are on the other side.

"There is something that comes to my mind now that I think about it," the former Luna Diviner said as he rubs his chin. He turns to the ladies in the room, "By any chance, have you seen someone in a white coat?"

The Magical Girls gasped having an idea who they are talking about. Homura needs to confirm something however, "Was she wearing a mask?"

"No, in fact I'm positive that the figure is a he."

"A man with a white coat, huh?" Sayaka whispers; looking towards the ground with a hand on her chin.

"What was that?" Kyoko inquires but the bluenette shakes her head telling her partner that its nothing important.

Lea rubs the back of his neck; looking at Sayaka and her partner, "Anyway, don't you two have a match coming up?"

"That's right," Sayaka says with a gleam in her eyes with hands on her hips, "Looks like we'll be taking on the new hero."

"Hero, smero, we're gonna clobber them and show the whole city what a fraud they really are." Kyoko follows with a confident smirk.

"In that case," Isa nods, "we'll take our leave. I wish you all the best of luck."

"Later," Lea wears a cheeky smile, "make sure you give us a special treat when we stop by your place next time."The two men leave.

"Wait a minute," Kyoko blinks hers eyes with a suspicious tone. Hey eyes shoot open, "Now I know why that red-head looked familiar, he comes by our café every two weeks or such." The other girls blink in response.

"Well, me and Homura will go to the stands," Kairi states as she and her partner moves to the door. "Good luck," she wishes them as she looks over her shoulder. The upcoming combatants gave her confident nods.

The crowd cheers for the next match. Homura and Kairi sitting in the front row. Kyoko and Sayaka make their way onto the ring in their Magical Girl transformation. The gate at the opposite end opens up. The crowd's cheer turns feverish as a young figure in an orange cloak walks up to the ring. Their head is covered by the hood of their cloak. The figure is looking down; thus, the Magical Girls can't get a good look at the face of the crowd's new hero. The figure stops after taking a few steps onto the platform. After raising their head, the two partners eyes widen before taking aggressive stances. Their opponent bears the same mask as the young woman that cast them out of Mitakahira Town.

Kyoko summons her spear, "All right, now we know that you're responsible for taking away all these people's memories."

"Just who are you, anyway?" Sayaka demands.

"You can call me Claramond," the hooded, masked figure states with a young, female voice before opening up her cloak with her arms; revealing the rest of her body below her shoulders. She's fully covered in an orange jumpsuit, showing off her modest-sized bust, with black lines from the top of her shoulders down to her waist before stopping at a silver belt. Black lines also trace from the sides of her hip down to her black boots. Her hands are covered by white, fingerless gloves with a band of leather around each glove with three metal, round studs. "Now, let's fight," she states while leaning forward with one leg in front; ready to sprint forward.

#NUMQUAM VINCAR#

At some unseen signal, all three fighters rush forward to their opponents. Sayaka and Kyoko charge at the same pace before Sayaka increases her speed and swerves to her right slightly to confront Claramond face to face. The latter with her quick reflexes stops, pivots, and swings a kick. Sayaka blocks with her cutlass with one hand on the flat side to brace the blow. The red-head jumps over her partner. Claramond backs off, avoiding Kyoko's dive; the latter's spear digging into the ground where the former stood. The orange-clad kicker rushes in. Kyoko jumps; revealing Sayaka thrusting her weapon at the Abandoned. The cloaked fighter dodges to the right at the last second. Before she can counter, she recognizes Kyoko diving at her with her spear poised to pierce through her. Though she manages to avoid the attack; the shockwave of the strike pushes her to the edge of the ring. Sayaka charges in and goes for a horizontal slash. Claramond jumps forward in a flip. She lands on Sayaka's back and jumps off of her causing the bluenette to stumble towards outside the ring with her freehand outstretched in front of her. Sayaka's eyes are wide at the implication before they drastically sharpen. She flips her sword to the ground before stabbing into the stone as she calls a second cutlass to pierce the side of the ring; effectively ceasing her momentum. Claramond ceases her chance and jumps high to deliver an axe kick. A chain, connected to cylindrical segments with the first segment holding a spear's blade wraps around her extended leg. The masked fighter gasps before Kyoko yanks her away from the red-head's partner and crashes onto the ground.

She attempts to get up but stops when she sees Sayaka standing above her with a cutlass pointing at her face. "Give up," the bluenette demands stoically. The Abandoned lowers her head with her hands laying flat on the floor. Instantly, she uses her unchained leg to kick Sayaka's weapon out of its wielder's hand. With her hands already on the ground, she pushes herself into the air; grab the swordswoman's blade and cuts the chain around her leg before Kyoko can act. The red-head ticks her tongue and dismisses her weapon; causing the chained spear around the enemy's leg to disappear as well. As soon as the Abandoned touches the ground; she spins before throwing the cutlass back to its owner. Sayaka jumps to the side and lands next to her partner. The thrown weapon hits the back wall of the coliseum. Sayaka calls forth her magic; summoning the thrown sword back to her hand in a flash. Kyoko raises a hand in front of her and summons her spear, which is now intact. Both Magical Girls give a small flair with their weapons before settling into their ready stances.

Kyoko runs at Claramond with a battle cry. She thrusts her weapon with her right hand. Her opponent jumps to the side. The red-head quickly grabs her spear with her free hand and gives it a two-handed swing. The orange-cloaked girl leans back; avoiding the spear. Continuing her movement, she goes into a backflip; kicking Kyoko squarely in the jaw. The power of the force behind the kick is enough to toss the spear-user into the air. Sayaka yells her partner's name in alarm, before rushing at Claramond just as the ponytailed girl hits the ring's floor. The magical swordswoman screams angrily as she slashes down at the Abandoned; who raises her right arm. The bluenette's cutlass makes contact with the exposed limb; only to find it completely stopped and not even cutting through the fabric of the Abandoned's jumpsuit. Sayaka, surprised on how her opponent didn't show a hint of effort in blocking her attack; is wide open for the opponent to deliver a hard kick to her gut. Her eyes shoot wide with a painful gasp; spittle leaving her mouth. The force of the kick launches her to the air. Unable to focus past the pain, she is unprepared when Claramond jumps past her and delivers her a round-house kick to her back. The Magical Girl crashes onto the ring right next to her partner; leaving behind a dust cloud upon impact.

The crowd cheers at the display. Claromond drops to the ground and looks at her work after landing. Kyoko is struggling to get off her back and Sayaka is having trouble moving her body as well. The two partners manage to look at each and reach out to one another. "It's over," the cloaked fighter states before turning around. She takes a few steps before stopping at Sayaka's voice.

"Not yet," she says with a strained voice. Prompting Claramond to look back and is surprised of what she's seeing. Blue musical notes appear giving off ripples in the air close to the Magical Girls; who have their reached out hands grasping one another. The injuries they have sustained are disappearing. After the notes disappear; both girls manage to get up. Kyoko stating that this fight is not yet over.

The Abandoned clicks her tongue in annoyance. That instant healing ability is going to be a nuisance and is well aware who her opponents are after this match if she wins. Not wanting to waste anymore time or energy she gives out a command, "Now!"

A large puff of black smoke appears behind the girls. A blue, hand snaps its long fingers. Immediately, a pillar of fire blasts the girls to the center of the ring; both screaming in pain. They landed haphazardly as the pillar dies revealing an unusual figure. Kairi and Homura look at the sight in shock, the former more so. _Why's he here,_ Kairi thinks with clenched teeth. Among her visits to this world she is very familiar with the blue, fire-haired god of the Underwold, Hades.

Kyoko, manages to turn at him before yelling, "Hey that's cheating!

"Rule number two," Hades states slowly with a bored expression, "combatant leaders can call in their partner to jump in at any time. They don't have to be in the ring at the get go."

Sayaka clicks her tongue, she had forgotten that Phil mentioned this before the finals began, "Fine!"

"Not good," Kairi says out loud from the stands.

Homura looks at her; worried from the tone the Keyblade wielder used. "What's wrong?"

"That's Hades, god of the Underworld." Homura stiffens at that. "Those two better brace themselves. This fight just got a whole lot worse." Homura turns her attention back to the match. Kyoko and Sayaka are standing back to back staring at the foes in front of them, Hades and Claramond respectively. The ruler of the Underwold prepares a large fireball in his hand; Kyoko stiffens. Hades smirks before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Look out!" Kairi yells out to the Magical Girls in the ring. Hades appears at the side of the ring; before throwing his fireball at them. However, to their bemusement he isn't aiming for them directly; its trajectory is towards the air.

"Above you!" Homura warns them but too late. Claramond is in the air; the fireball already reaching her. She delivers a powerful kick at the fireball; redirecting it with bullet-like speeds at the Magical Girls. Both girls give painful cries as they are tossed to the edge of the ring in front of the entrance they came through from the fiery explosion. Neither one of their battered bodies are moving. Hades prepares another fireball and throws it at the Magical Girls. The fireball explodes before it could make contact.

After the dust settles from the explosion; a crystalline barrier is revealed with Kairi inside it. The Keyblade wielder's narrowed eyes lock onto the Underworld ruler. "That's enough!" she yells out. "It's already clear you two won, there's no need for you to finish them."

"No, Kairi!" Sayaka says as she attempts get up.

"We're not done yet!" Kyoko yells out.

"Actually, you are," Phil states as he walks to the girls. "I was ready to call the match. But I couldn't make it out in time when I saw that hot-head of a god already tried burn you two to a crisp." That pretty much knock them into a stupor. The fact that they were facing, let alone meeting, a literal god was too much for them at this moment.

"Besides," Homura states as she walks up next to Kairi; getting the pair's attention. "You may have the strength to keep fighting, but if you push yourselves to the limit," she brings out her Force Gem, "there's no telling what could happen."

The exhausted Magical Girls look to each other. Sayaka looks away with a sigh. Kyouko looks to the ground with an annoyed sigh. Clearly they realized that the other two have a point. "Fine," she says with a venomous tone.

"Seriously," Hades speaks in a bored tone before sighing. "Well that's that then."

"Not so fast," Kairi speaks boldly before walking up to the flame-haired god. "You're not going to get away with trying to kill my friends."

Hades brings up his hands in a placating manner, "Whoa, slow down there, little lady. I was only trying to wrap up this match. Didn't want them to heal up again and prolong the fight anymore."

Kairi crosses her arms over her chest, "Don't think I would buy that for a second, buster." Kairi lowers her arms. "Now I have a pretty fair idea what's going on." She turns to Claramond, "You made a deal with her. With you having her as your champion and using the Forgotten, not only are you making the people forget about Hercules" she turns back to the Underworld god, "but you're going to make the people here forget about all the other gods or twist the story in some way that you are the rightful ruler of Olympus. Isn't that right?"

"Hmm, that's quite the imagination. Definitely a lot bigger than your boyfriend and those two dolts always following him around. Got any proof of this wild idea of yours?" he asks with a knowing smirk.

Kairi clenches her right fist, taking in a deep breath and lets it out seconds later along with her clenched hand. "Fine then." She looks up at Hades. "Let's make a deal."

"Really?" the god asks, amused of what she could ask for.

"Me and my partner will be facing you two in the final match. If we win, you must promise that Claramond will leave and have the people's memory restored."

The Abandoned stiffens at that, but Hades is unaware and simply grows a cruel smile, "Interesting. And should you lose?"

Kairi bows her head, eyes closed. "I'll go to the Underworld with you willingly. And if Sora were to come for me," she brings her right hand over her heart her face contorts in paint with the very thought she is about to say. "I will reject him, and stay with you." Hades hums amusingly as he looks to the side; stroking his chin. The Magical Girls look at the Keyblade Wielder as if she grew a second head.

"Hades!" Claramond yells out. "Don't tell me your backing off on our deal!"

"Of course not," Hades speaks softly as he looks back at the Abandoned. "However, if we do lose, and that's a big if. She'll probably chase you down until you leave or give into her demands. Besides, if things go in our favor. I doubt her little entourage will be able to move on anytime soon. Speaking of which," he turns back to Kairi. "You AND the rest of your little party are to become permanent residents of my domain." He outstretches a hand to the flabbergasted Keyblade wielder; not expecting to add her friends to the deal.

"Done." Homura says as she stands next to Kairi.

"Homura!" Kairi cries in panic.

"It's all right," Homura says with closed eyes. "I don't like the terms as well." A smirk graces her lips, "Besides, all we have to do is win, right?" She turns to the Keyblade Wielder with with glint of mischief in her eyes, "Unless you truly want to go to the Underworld."

Kairi sighs, "Very well," She shakes the scheming god's hand.

"Then it's a deal!" Hades exclaims before cackling as he lets go. "Well, we'll go ahead and leave you girls be. Just hope you have all the necessities when you move in." He disappears in a puff of fiery smoke, his laughter echoing in the air.

"You're really putting yourself on the line for that," Claramond's voice gets their attention. The masked fighter looks to the side. "Your either very brave or very stupid. Regardless, I'm not going to let you ruin everything."

"And what is it you hope to achieve through taking everyone's memory?" Kairi demands with her accusation.

The Abandoned flinches at that. "I…I want to prove my skills," she turns back to Kairi and the others. "Besides, if what she says is true," she says as he she stares of the palm of her hand. Seconds, later she clenches it, "Then I'll have a chance to take back what was stolen from me."

Homura's eyes narrow, "Stolen?"

Claramond looks down before turning around. She looks back at them for a few seconds before walking away. "You two better not hold back against us."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kyoko, no longer transformed, yells at the top of her lungs at Kairi in the waiting room with Homura and Sayaka; both no longer in their transformation as well.

Kairi smiles sheepishly "I admit, not my brightest idea. Besides I've managed to beat Hades before." Kyoko crosses her arms and continues her glare at the Keyblade Wielder. Kairi gives off a self-deprecating chuckle, "Then again, I was with Sora when that happened."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kyoko exasperates; slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Seriously," Sayaka crosses her arms, "that's completely reckless even for you." She turns to Homura, "And I can't believe you accepted those additional terms as well."

Homura shrugs, eyes closed, "What would you have proposed then?"

"Anything than betting our lives on the line, for starters!" Kyoko yells, not as strongly as she did earlier.

"Personally, I don't see a problem with it. Aren't our lives on the line either way against the Forgotten and those who created them," she glances to Kairi, "Besides, the only reason you made that bet is because you have a plan to win, correct?"

"Something like that, but this does give us an advantage," Kairi gives a nonchalant smile.

"What do you mean by advantage?" Sayaka asks curiously.

"The thing is, Hades is willing to do anything to get what he wants. But since we have a deal based on the final match, he has to tread carefully to not get caught cheating if he wants his plan to succeed."

"I get it," Homura says with a sly smile. "If either one of them cheats in the match, victory would be ours and thus would have to abide by the conditions of the deal."

"Still, it's going to be a tough fight." Kairi turns to the other two Magical Girls, "But knowing Hades, he'll find someway to skimp on the deal, like have something interrupt the match. So you two need to be ready for anything." Kyoko and Sayaka nod. "Well, then. Wish us luck."

* * *

The crowd cheers as the final match is set to begin. Sayaka and Kyoko are watching from the back of the rafters in each side respectively. Both are ready to jump if things get out of hand. On the ring, Kairi and Homura ready their weapons. On the other side, Hades and Claramond are ready as well. Phil is standing just outside of the ring with a hand raised before swinging it down; signaling the start of the match.

*SQUIRMING EVIL*

Hades immediately throws a fireball at the former time traveler and Keyblade Wielder, who responds with firing a Blizzaga from her Keyblade. The opposing elemental projectiles collide creating a veil of steam covering the middle of the ring obscuring the combatants' sight to the ends of their opposing sides. Claramond bursts through the cloud of vapor and goes for a swift kick, which gets blocked from Kairi's barrier. Homura 'teleports' behind the masked fighter and starts shooting. The cloaked kicker jumps back and the Magical Girl's projectiles hit Kairi's shield instead. Homura smirks and fires more shots at Kairi, leaving the airborne Abandoned confused. The barrier disperses a second later. Kairi raises her Keyblade and the light of the barrier is absorbed into the Keyblade. Kairi fires her signature Reflectga Shot. Claramond gasps and gets his by the light projectile; and is caught in a storm of flashing lights damaging her. She crashes onto the ring with a grunt as the mist fades.

Hades launches a pair of Fireballs at his enemies. Both jump out of the way in opposite directions; avoiding them. Hades attempts to get them in small bursts, but Kairi slides away each time as Homura uses her time magic to relocate herself a few feet away every time the blue-skinned villain takes a shot at her. Hades blood boils as he can't get a clean shot; evident of his skin turning red. With an angry shout, raging flames burn around. He aims at Kairi and Homura with Claramond in the line of fire. The Underworld god unleashes two massive streams of fire. All the girls jump out of the way, with Kairi and Homura jumping toward the other's direction. The streams hits an enchanted barrier surrounding the ring to protect the spectators. Claramond, who had jumped outside of the valley of raging flames, yells at him in anger telling him to watch his aim. But Hades ignores her and smirks as he slowly brings the flames closer as the duo slowly walk to each other.

Kairi calls to her partner's name, reaching to Homura with her right hand. The raven-haired girl nods and takes her hand. The Keyblade wielder dismisses her weapon and raises her free hand creates a large, translucent barrier. Homura pours her power into Kairi and at the same time placing a time spell onto said barrier. This is similar to how she and Madoka would create their special barriers when they fought together alongside the other Magical Girls back at home. But this time, she made the quick decision to use her power to hold the barrier in place. After nearly a minute, Hades exhausts himself, his skin reverting to his usual color and the flames around him dying down except for his 'hair'. The barrier still holds strong before it dissipates. The two friends are panting slightly from exerting themselves to generate such a powerful defense. Hades conjures a large fireball and tosses it into the air. Claramond jumps after it and duo realize this tactic and disperse. Claramond, already higher than the large ball of fire goes into a back spin. She aims at the redhead and directs the large, flaming explosive at her target with a well-timed kick in her somersault. Kairi jumps at the last second, barely avoiding the explosion. She twists her body around and faces her opponents when she lands near the edge of the ring.

Hades appears behind the Keyblade Wielder, who swings around, only for Hades to disappear in a burst of fire and smoke. He appears seconds later with his hand poised to snap at the redhead. With a snap, a small burst explodes behind Kairi pushing her towards the edge of the ring. Homura clicks her tongue and disappears. Almost immediately, Kairi disappears as well. The Keyblade Wielder suddenly stands right next to Hades; her Keyblade already coated with a blue aura. "What?!" the Underworld god exclaims just before turning into a bald, icy statue from Kairi's spell. Kairi roars as she swings around slams her Keyblade into Hades and launching him towards the darkness beyond the open gate.

At the same time Kairi appeared next to Hades, Homura appeared at the opposite end of the ring and a storm of laser arrows pelt down towards Claramond. She is forced to jump around but the storm seemed endless. After a minute, the assault died down. Now, the Abandoned takes a chance to catch her breath before rushing at the time user. Homura fires at Claramond. However, her shots do nothing to slow her down. Just as the masked kicker is close enough to attack, the time user activates her magic and time stops around her. She moves to the side and sticks her leg out. She deactivates her magic and time resumes, and Claramond runs into the outstretched leg; tripping it over it. The Abandoned crashes onto the ring floor. She rolls onto her back and raises her upper body before stopping; seeing the Magical Girl's arrow guns pointed at her as well as Kairi's Keyblade. The masked fighter looks down, realizing she can't make a move without taking a serious hit from whatever projectile that may come from her opponents.

"Looks like you win," the Abandoned mutters before getting up. Though the match is over, the spectators remain silent. "But next time, I won't hold anything back," as she jumps off the ring and walks to the same gate that Hades was thrown into. She turns back to the victors of the match. "Oh, one more thing," she says before she walks to the right of Kairi and Homura. She raises her hand forward and the air in front of her cracks before shattering to reveal a gate. She raises her right hand, ready to snap. "To get the memories back, here," she states before snapping.

#SYMPOSIUM MAGARUM#

At that moment a huge, white blur rushes out of the gate. The victorious duo dive to the side before it can run them over. It crashes into the side; its massive punching through the walls. The crowd quickly disperse as they head for the exits in a panic. Kyoko and Sayaka quickly jump out of the rafters. Kairi and Homura run to the center of the ring. The other two run to their aid. All four girls take in the giant monster floating in front of them. The Muscle Brain is a large white brain black circuit lines all over it with two massive arms protruding from its front lobes. Both arms have the Forgotten symbol etched onto them like tattoos. As it turns around the girls can see the large, angry mask floating in front of it.

Phil, who is still on the sideline, points at it. "Th-That's it!" he yells out, "That's the monster that wrecked the city!"

"Any advice on how to take this down, anyone?" Kyoko asks

"Just two words!" Phil yells out, "Dodge! Block! Attack!" Coincidentally, the monster gives out a manly roar at the same time. The giant Forgotten cocks back its right arm; moving to the girls. The monster throws the punch at them. The Magical Girls and Keyblade wielder jump out of harm's way; leaving a big hole on the ring. The girls bounce back and counterattack with their respective weapons. The Muscle Brain did not register their attacks. Instead, it wraps its right arm around its front and the other arm behind. It suddenly spins; arms spreading out; nailing the girls out of the air and they all crash to the four corners of the coliseum.

The positions of the young women are in clockwise order, Sayaka, Homura, Kyoko, and Kairi. The red-heads on the left side of the primary entrance rush at it; getting the monster's attention. The Muscle Brain raises both hands before hammering into the bottom of the rafters. Both girls jump back at the last second. They spring back from the rafters and run up the monster's arms. Both girls roar as they use their respective weapons to pierce into the mask, causing it to flinch. Sayakas sees her chance; using her speed to quickly close the distance and deliver about thirty slashes at the monster in a few seconds before jumping off of it and joins with Homura, who has been charging up energy in her arrow guns. She fires the charged shot and the monster hits the ground from the explosive force from it. Everyone charges in and striking the monster with as many blows and shots they can muster. The Muscle Brain collects itself. The girls back off and regroup on top of the stone platform in the middle of the coliseum.

The Muscle Brain turns to them; its body shaking. The Forgotten crosses its arms before throwing them to the sides roaring; a red aura explodes around its body. The monster reaches the girls in two seconds; surprising them with its increase in speed. The large brain monster goes into a rampage; keeping the girls on their toes. Each attack it sends with its massive arms and fists are barely dodged. After going for a punch at Sayaka with its right fist, it swings its left arm at an airborne Kyoko. Unable to dodge she braces herself and is shot to the rafters. Kairi casts Triple Blizzaga; the spears of ice impacting the mask. The monster retaliates with an uppercut at the Keyblade Wielder; launching her to the rafters next to Kyoko.

The Muscle Brain goes for a haymaker at Sayaka. Homura stops time and starts shooting behind it. The shots go a short distance before they are frozen in time. She quickly runs to Sayaka. After taking hold of her hand, she brings the bluenette to move outside of time as well. The latter nods in appreciation before they make their way to the others. After reaching them, Homura ceases her magic and time resumes around them. Homura's shots impact the monster. The Muscle Brain turns around and starts smashing the empty rafters. This gives the girls a chance and after seeing that both red heads are knocked out, Sayaka uses her healing magic and the two downed girls regain consciousness. After getting on her feet, Kairi quickly casts Curaga to heal all of their wounds. The Muscle Brain calms down, its red aura dissipating, before turning to the girls. Though their bodies are now healed, they are running low on stamina.

The Muscle Brain digs its hands at the base of the other side of the ring. "What's it doing now?" Sayaka asks aloud. On cue, the giant Forgotten lifts the ring out of the ground; flipping the entire stone platform at the girls.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kyoko yells out. The tossed stone suddenly stops just before they get crushed; along with a manly grunt. Holding it up behind them, is a large man with highly toned muscles with a gold aura.

"Someone called for a real hero," the large man speaks with a youthful voice.

"Hercules!" Phil ecstatically yells out.

With a large yell, the world's hero pushes the ring back towards the ground in the opposite direction. He jumps over the girls; landing on the falling platform and runs up it. He jumps at the edge, surprising the monster. He somersaults once; his hands closed together above his head before delivering a crushing blow to the monster. The Muscle Brain crashes into the ground; its mask shattering upon impact. The monster tries to get up but fails to do so. The defeated Forgotten slowly turns into a white mist before disappearing. Hercules swipes his brow before dusting off his hands.

The girls on the other side sigh in relief. Homura is the most thankful of the fortunate timing of the hero. She is aware that she is nearly pushing the limit of her power. She had planned on using her magic one more time to get the others to a safe distance but she feared she wouldn't move all three before she would run out of magic and leave someone crushed under the ring.

* * *

After a short while, Hercules, with Phil next to him, stands in front of Kairi and Magical Girls in their normal attire at the Coliseum entrance. "Couldn't you have timed that any better, Hercules?" Kairi says with a smirk, hands on her hips.

"Sorry for being late. As soon as I heard some monster was tearing apart Thebes I got here as fast as I can."

Sayaka brings her hands behind her head, "Glad, you showed up when you did, otherwise we would've been flattened big time."

"Seriously," Kyoko stretches out her arms, "If we had more time after getting whooped in our last match, I wouldn't have gotten pummeled so easily when it went into a frenzy. Still, can't believe you one-shot that thing."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Phil interjects. "If Herc' been here alone at the beginning, even he wouldn't take it out in one blow. You girls did phenomenal job holding that thing back," The satyr crosses his arms. "But from the looks of things you're all still rookies that just need to be properly trained. If you want, I can help you with-"

"No thanks," the Magical Girls say at the same time.

"Not again," the trainer of heroes moans.

Kairi giggles lightly at the scene before turning to Hercules. "What are you going to do?"

"Well I'm heading back to my family. Pretty sure they'll start worrying if I stay any longer."

"I get it, say hi Meg for me, would you?"

"Sure thing. And give my regards to Sora," he turns to the Magical Girls. "It is nice to meet you three. Maybe next time we can a match?"

Kyoko smirks, "Sounds like fun."

Hercules nods before whistling with two fingers. A neigh echoes from the sky. The girls look up and see a white horse with a blue mane and white, feathery wings. Pegasus circles around before landing next to Hercules. As Hercules got on, a thought comes across Homura. "Wait," she calls out; taking a steps forward.

"Yes?"

"Who told you about the monster here?" the time user inquires. After all, how could Hercules have reached them in time when the monster made its appearance at the Coliseum.

"It was a tall guy in a white coat. He told me that a 'Keyblade wielder and their friends may need some help.' After that, he just went along his way."

"A white coat again, huh?" Kairi ponders.

"Must be the same guy that blue-haired man mentioned before," Sayaka conjectures.

"Possibly," Homura says with a hand on her chin. "Thanks, that's all I wanted to know."

"Sure thing. Well, see you around." The son of Zeus beckons his fateful steed to take to the skies. As he flies over the main entrance, the others hear comments from the nearby townsfolk; mainly praising and thanking Hercules, with one of them calling him 'Phil's boy.'

Just hearing that has the satyr have an arm over his eyes; holding back the tears of joy of everyone remembering Hercules again.

"Well, let's find somewhere to rest," Homura suggests. "After all, I think it will be foolish of us to simply go to the next world without properly resting and let our Force Gems regain their color."

"Sounds like a plan," Sayaka agrees.

Kairi turns to the satyr, "Well, see you around Phil."

"Come back anytime. And remember always keep training, got it?" The girls nod before making their way down the stairs.

Lea and Isa walk down a street on the outskirts of a modern city. The road is on top of a hill, and to their left is vibrant green grass before going down to a large river. In the distance, one can see modern windmills, a bridge going over the river and metropolis on the other side. The Keyblade wielder sighs, before rubbing his head, "Sheesh, must have taken a wrong inside that gate."

"What was your first clue?" Isa sarcastically asks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the red-head waves him off. "Anyways, if what Kairi said true and that some mysterious group is connecting all these worlds. Then it's only a matter of time before…" Lea trails off before three Amnesia appear several yards in front of them. "Yep," Lea says as he reaches his hand out. To Lea's surprise, someone else is running towards the backs of the Forgotten. The figure jumps before dispatching the memory-stealing monsters one by one with one strike of his weapon. The hilt of the weapon has two guards with a small keychain dangling from the pommel. "You've gotta be kidding me," says the spiky-haired man with a smile; shaking his head.

"This is quite a surprise," Isa states.

Lea stretches his arm to the new arrival, "So, what's your name, kid?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! When I finished this, I didn't realize it would be this long.**

 **Hope that all the fights are to your satisfaction as well as the Magical Girls' small interactions with locals.**

 **Be careful with COVID-19 out there. Here's to hoping we can survive this trial.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

* * *

 **PREVIEW**

 **More like a dream.**

 **Monster!**

 **Being alone is scary.**

 **SANCTUARY**

 **Don't worry, I'm here for you.**

 **Time to wake up this city.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **BEWARE OF THE BELLS**


End file.
